Magic in These Waters
by XxLunerMoonxX
Summary: After Percy and his friends defeated Medusa and saved Luke from himself and a life of banishment, all has been peaceful until Chiron gets word that Medusa lives once again and is starving for revenge on Percy and his friends, and is on her way to elimenate them. So Chiron sends Percy and his friends in hiding to...(more inside) contains M-preg
1. Ain't No Rest for the Wicked

Important Notes- I changed a couple things about the Covenant. The first thing is that they are able to use their powers freely without aging and they always were able to because honestly, I think it's stupid that they are unable to use their magic and protect people and themselves without the risk of killing themselves. And I also added some more features to their black eyes. So that is all I changed when it come to the Covenant. Everything else is as you remember it. These new events in this story take place after the events in the movie. So Chase has been defeated, and Caleb and Pogue have already ascended, Reid being the next to ascend.

Now, on Percy Jackson: I'm going by the movie version because that's all I know. And personally, I love the way the characters look in the movie more than they do in the book. I changed a couple things with this fandom as well. The new events that happen in this story take place after the events that happened in the movie. Because Percy is gay in this story, he and Annabeth have no romantic relations of any kind. Everything that happened with Luke in the movie did happen, but instead of Luke refusing to end his evil ways at the top of the empire state building, Luke eventually regretted what he was planning to make happen, and handed over the lightning bolt after some coaxing and some wise words from Percy. They are now very good friends because Percy stood up for him when everyone else said he was to be banished. Now, the whole rule that gods are forbidden to see their mortal families is still mostly the same, but just tweaked a bit.

Zeus saw how much distress and emotional pain he was putting upon, not just his brother Poseidon, but all the Olympian gods. And because of this, he changed the rule to where the gods can see their mortal families, but only for a few hours out of one day every now-and-then. Since Grover is now senior protector, he has tiny horns at the top of his head. These will disappear when he is off of camp grounds and enters the modern world, for precaution. One more thing.

I know you must be confused on how I'm doing this crossover when the Covenant took place in 2006 and the first Percy Jackson movie took place in 2011. Well, since the Covenant has a lot of historical background, I'm going to base the story in 2006. So just pretend that everything that happened in Percy Jackson happened in the summer of 2006.

Genres: Romance, Humor, Action, Adventure

Couples: Reid/Percy, Luke/Tyler, Pogue/Annabeth, Caleb/Grover

Main Couple: Reid/Percy

Summary: After Percy and his friends defeated Medusa and saved Luke from himself and a life of banishment, all has been peaceful until Chiron gets word that Medusa lives once again and is starving for revenge on Percy and his friends, and is on her way to eliminate them. So Chiron sends Percy and his friends in hiding to the state of Massachusetts in Ipswich for safety, him knowing of the legend of the Sons of Ipswich, and knowing the young witches will protect them. But what if Medusa finds them? Will the sons be more to them than just protectors?

Magic in These Waters

A Percy Jackson/Covenant crossover

Chapter 1: Ain't No Rest for the Wicked

Ah….Camp Half-Blood. The training grounds of the demigods…finally at peace, real peace. Percy thought he was crazy to ever envision such a thing. And yet, here it is. He couldn't believe it. And it's all thanks to him and his friends. Now, if that doesn't make one feel special, then he doesn't know what else will. Percy was hanging by the lake's edge on the dock talking to Grover.

"So…you and Annabeth…have you guys figured out what's between you?" Grover asked Percy. Percy was looking out towards the water, looking back at Grover every now and then while speaking.

"Yeah, we did." Answered Percy; Grover eyed him expectantly.

"….And?" He asked.

"And…we found that…we do indeed love each other…," Grover's eyebrows rose in surprise at this.

"But not in a romantic way or anything like that," He added. Grover's eyebrows lowered back to normal and nodded . "It's more family-like." finished Percy.

Grover nodded again. "You mean like brother and sister." Grover stated.

Percy nodded. "Yeah, we care a lot about each other. If I ever had a sister, it would be her." Percy smiled while looking at Grover, who smiled back.

"Yeah, I understand that. She's like a sister to me, too, bro." Grover clasped his hand over Percy's shoulder for a few seconds, then drops it and looks out toward the water, Percy mimicking the movement. "So since you don't love Annabeth that way, who do you love like that?" Asked Grover.

Percy sighed, looking down at the water below them in longing.

"No one…at least…not yet, but I'm hoping I'll find him soon."

"Yeah…I hope we both do." Grover knew Percy was gay. Has known since they met way back in 6th grade, which is why he was so surprised when he thought Percy meant he loved Annabeth romantically. Grover has no problem with Percy being gay because…well, he would be a hypocrite if he did. Yep, that's right. Grover Underwood was bi. As they both sat there in comfortable silence, they could both slightly hear someone's voice calling out to them from behind, so they turned and it was indeed someone trying to gain their attention as they made their way to them. It was no one they knew personally, but they've seen him around camp. The guy stopped in front of them.

"Percy, Grover, Chiron wishes to speak with you." Percy and Grover shared a look, then back over to the messenger as they stood up.

"About what?" Asked Percy, voicing Grover's mental question.

"He didn't say, but he did say that it's most important that you get there as soon as possible." He answered then walked away. Percy and Grover understood and made their way over to Chiron's cabin.

As they walked they saw Annabeth walking in the same direction. They weren't too far from her, about twenty steps away. Percy called out to her. "Hey, Annabeth!" He waved her over. Annabeth complied and joined them with confusion and wonder.

"Hey you two, where are you guys headed?" She asked them.

"Chiron's cabin, you?" Asked Grover.

"Same." She stated. Percy and Grover looked at her curiously.

"Really?" Percy asked "What about?"

Annabeth shook her head. "No idea. Someone came up to me and said Chiron needs to speak with me right away but didn't say what for, just that it's really important and I need to get there immediately." Percy and Grover's eyes widen slightly.

"We were told the same thing." Grover informed.

Annabeth scrunched her eyebrows in puzzlement. "Hmm, how strange."

"I'll say." Grover stated.

"Well, whatever the reason, let's just hope it's nothing bad." Said Percy.

* * *

"It's something bad." Said Chiron from his wheel chair after Grover had asked what was going on. Percy's face grew rigid, his lips in a straight line.

"Of course it is." He conceded. Chiron gave Percy a sympathetic gaze.

"I understand. I am quite grieved by this as well and wish the peace would've lasted, but it's happened."

"What's happened?" Asked Annabeth, Chiron paused for a few seconds.

"…..It's Medusa…" All three of them stared at Chiron with disbelief, confusion, and astonishment.

"B-but that's impossible…we severed her head and gave it to the gods." Recalled Percy.

Grover nodded. "Yeah, C, how can she be alive?"

Chiron looked at them with puzzlement and a drop of frustration for not being knowledgeable of what's happening. "I'm not sure…but I got word from the gods that Medusa's head is no longer at Mt. Olympus."

They all stared at him wide eyed. "It's gone? Great," Said Annabeth in annoyance. "Just when I was getting use to my usual hobbies."

"So what do we do? We're going after her right?" Asked Percy with determination.

"Yes and no," They stared at him in confusion. "You will fight her, but now is not the right time."

"Why? What do you mean?" Asked Grover.

"She is a lot stronger now than when you saw her last, too strong for just the three of you. And her number one goal at this moment is to eliminate the three of you."

"Man, does that snake lady have a grudge." Grover commented while the other two nodded in agreement.

Chiron nodded. "Exactly, which is why I'm sending you to a place where someone can assist you."

Percy looked at him curiously. "And who is this person?"

"Oh, there is more than one." Said Chiron.

"Ok, then who are _they_?" Percy corrected.

"That you have to figure out for yourself." They all looked at him blankly.

"But how can we find them and receive their help, if we don't even know who we're looking for?" Grover asked.

"Oh, you'll know." Chiron said with a knowing smile.

"Well, will you at least tell us where we're going?" Annabeth asked.

Chiron paused and spoke slowly. "Massachusetts…Ipswich."

* * *

After they exited out of Chiron's cabin they began to leave to their own cabins to gather important stuff for the trip, but before they could, Luke stepped in front of them.

"Can I go with you?"

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Can I go with you on the trip?" He asked again.

Percy crossed his arms. "You were ease dropping, weren't you."

Luke looked at him sheepishly. "Yeah~." He said slowly.

Percy looked to Grover and Annabeth, who just shrugged. Percy looked back to Luke. "Ok, sure, why not." Luke let out a whispered 'Yes' to himself for not being left behind while they're out having fun, and joined them in gathering important possessions for the trip.

Later that day, the four of them went to Percy's house to use Percy's blue BMW-5 Series sports car, which he got from one of his uncles on his mom's side for his sweet sixteen. The car also had lights on the sides along the bottom, too, which is sweet.

"Road trip!" Grover excitedly said as they all packed their stuff in the car to hit the road. Once in the car and on the road – Percy in the driver seat, Grover in shotgun, and Annabeth and Luke in the back – Grover was the first to speak.

"Man, I can't wait till it gets dark!" Grover said excitedly as he rested his arms on top of his crutches that were resting against the car door.

"Why's that?" Asked Percy, amused by his excitement. The two in the back perked to listen in.

Grover grinned widely. "Because when it does, then the

side-bottom lights of the car will turn on, and then we'll be lightin' up the car with our own personal built in lighting like Jesus."

Everyone fell silent for five seconds before Percy, Annabeth, and Luke burst out laughing. Percy spoke next after everyone calmed down.

"Well…..Ipswich, Massachusetts…here we come."

* * *

Ipswich, Massachusetts. Spenser Academy- 7:00pm, Thursday

Reid yawned from his placement on his bed, sitting in a crisscross position with some English notes laying at his side on the bed. His best friend and roommate, Tyler was sitting on his own bed across from Reid sitting in the same fashion. Tyler has been helping Reid study for the English test they were to have tomorrow for about two hours now. And Reid was beginning to grow tired.

"Good. Now, how about Pathos? What does Pathos mean?" Tyler asked Reid.

"Arouses the emotions of the audience." Reid answered with fatigue.

"Logos?" Tyler asked.

"Reason and subject matter. Can we stop now? We've been studying for close to two hours, and I'm getting really tired."

"Oh, alright, you have done pretty well anyway. If you remember all of this, then you might just get a B on the test, or maybe even an A."

Reid sighed as he moved his notes to his bed side table. "I don't think I can make those kinds of grades, Tyler, especially when it comes to English class." He said with doubt as he pulled back his covers and laid down on his comfortable blue sheeted bed and rolled to his side to face Tyler.

"Come on, don't say that. To me it seems you will do very well. What makes you think you won't?"

"I don't know…It's just….you know I've never made grades that high." The only grades Reid has ever been able to get through the years are D's and C's, nothing higher.

"Just because you never have, doesn't mean you never will," Tyler coaxed. "As long as you do what's required and do it right, then you will succeed. I promise you that."

Reid gave a sleepy smile, thankful that Tyler had such high hopes for him. Well, he didn't give him the title of best friend for nothing, that's for sure. "Thanks, Tyler."

Tyler returned the smile. "Welcome, buddy. Sleep well."

"Will." He mumbled as he drifted to sleep. Reid normally doesn't clock out this early in the afternoon, but because of all the extra focusing he's been doing in his classes lately – which was persuaded by his friends – he's been getting drained of energy a lot quicker. After Reid fell asleep, Tyler thought he would read a while before going to sleep himself. While they peacefully laid in their dorm, a blue sports car pulled up in the student parking lot in front of their dorm window. Little did they know that the people in that car were the very things that you read about in fantasy stories.

* * *

Front of Spenser Academy that same night- Student parking lot

"Woo! That was some drive! Did you notice some people staring at our ride? It was epic!" Said Grover with his energetic attitude as they unloaded their duffle bags and back packs. The three demigods smiled.

"Yeah, we did look pretty awesome, huh." Admitted Percy, proud of his car.

"You bet we did." Grover said as Percy locked the car and began to make their way to the school's entrance. Knowing it costs a fortune to get enrolled here, Chiron lent them each the right amount of money to get in.

"Man, it was awfully nice of Chiron to pay for each of us." Said Percy.

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah, no doubt, practically only rich kids get to come here unless you're on a major scholarship." Luke gave one of his laptops to Annabeth for free a while back, which she was using for their trip during the drive.

"Aw man! Does that mean this school is full of snobby, spoiled brats?" Grover asked.

"Hey, now, let's not be prejudice. I have friends that are rich, and they're nice people." Luke defended.

"Ok, ok, sorry." Grover apologized. They were now entering the main entrance of the school, gradually making their way to the head office.

"Luke has a point. Not all rich people are bad. Just like not all nice people are pushovers." Percy reasoned. They spotted the head office, and headed inside. When they entered the office, they were met with a somewhat heavy man, reading a few papers. They walked up to the man's desk that said, 'Provost Higgins. Headmaster' on the name tag that rested at the front of the desk. Percy cleared his throat to gain the man's attention. Provost looked up, then placed down the papers he was reading as well as his reading glasses to set them down on top of the small stack, and leaned back in his chair.

"Yes?" Provost asked.

Annabeth leaned closer to Luke and Grover, who were all standing behind Percy. "What are we going to say to him? We can't possibly tell him that we were sent here by a Centaur to temporarily hide from Medusa." She whispered.

"Don't know, but I'm sure Perc will think of something." Answered Grover.

Percy clasped his hands. "Yes, um…we are new transfer students. And we would like to enroll here at your school." He lied

Provost made a small hum in conformation and bent down in his chair slightly to open one of the desk drawers for the enrollment forms.

"Where did all of you transfer from?" He asked casually.

Percy quickly scanned a mental image of the map of Massachusetts in his mind. "We are all from Boston public, sir." He said smoothly. His three friends smiled behind him at how well Percy was lying.

"Hmm…more Boston public students. We're getting quite a few of those lately," He handed Percy four pieces of paper. "Here are some enrollment forms for each of you. Answer all the questions truthfully. Once you're finished, hand them to me and I'll give you your schedule, room number, and dorm key."

Percy muttered a 'thanks' and turned back to his friends, handing them their copy of the enrollment sheet. They all sat at a small table at the far left of the office and began filling out the necessary information, lying on the questions that involved giving info about their seemingly mythical lives. Once they got their schedule, room number, and dorm key, they left the office and were out to seek their rooms.

"Wow, man. That was some good lying back there." Luke complimented Percy with a pat to his back.

Percy smiled sheepishly. "Thanks, I didn't like it, though."

Grover gave him a sympathetic look. "We know, Perc. None of us did. But it's what we have to do to stay hidden….and keep away from being put in the loony bin." He said nonchalantly at the end, which got a few chuckles from their group.

They are now approaching the dorm area of the school.

"So… who is rooming with who?" Asked Annabeth

"Well, since I'm Percy's protector, I think it's best if I room with him." Said Grover. The other three agreed and started looking for their room number. Percy and Grover's room number was 102 while Luke and Annabeth's was 83 which were across from each other. All four of them were on the third floor, the same floor as Reid and Tyler.

In fact, Percy and Grover's dorm was only one room away from them. Pogue, Caleb, Kate, and Sarah were all on the fifth floor. Once they found their rooms, they split up for a while to unpack and get use to their to-be home for a while.

* * *

End chapter 1

Hey, Luna here. I'm always interested in what you all think of my stories, how it's going so far, if it's good, etc. I love feedback! I'm new to having people read my stories other than myself or one of my friends, so I would really appreciate it if you told me your opinions, otherwise, I'll think no one likes them and it will make me take them down. Why post these publicly if the public doesn't like it, right? It would kill the purpose of these being here, so if you like it, don't pass up on telling me, kay? A story is nothing without followers. Thanks for reading! ^ - ' v


	2. Settling in and the Meet Up

Magic in These Waters

A Percy Jackson/Covenant crossover

Chapter 2: Settling In and the Meet Up

"Ah…finally, a nice comfy bed." Grover stated, completely relaxed. They had just got done unpacking and decorating their room with their belongings.

"Yeah, really," Percy said, laying on his own bed. They both turned to where they were laying on their side, facing each other. "So…how in the world are we going to find these people that are supposed to help us…in this big place?" Percy asked him, not sure how to even begin.

Grover shook his head. "Don't know, man. It could be anybody here. We don't even know how many people we're looking for, which makes it even more difficult."

Percy sighed, at a loss. "Why couldn't Chiron tell us? It would've saved a whole lot of time." Percy stated.

"Maybe he wants to…I don't know…surprise us, or maybe he wants us to practice our tracking skills." Grover ventured.

"Well, let's hope they make it easier for us, and come find us rather than vice versa." Percy said.

Grover nodded in agreement. "What about this Medusa business? How did she come back, do ya think?" Grover asked.

"Not on her own, I'm sure. Someone must have brought her back somehow." Suggested Percy.

"Who would be wanting to free Medusa?" Grover wondered.

"Not a clue," Percy said with a sigh. There was a short silence before Percy spoke again. "I'm going to call my mom then I'm going to bed."

"Kay, I think I'll go to bed, too. All the events today have officially worn me out." Grover decided.

Percy chuckled. "Alright, night."

"Good night, Perc."

* * *

"Wake up, Reid. It's time to get up." Said Tyler on Friday morning. Reid yawned and rubbed the sleepiness that was left from his eyes and sat up.

"What time is it?" Asked a still dazed Reid.

"6 o'clock."

Reid nodded. After one last yawn, he got up and started getting ready for the school day. When they were all set, they stepped out of their dorm with their school bags on their backs and locked their dorm back up, then headed down the hall of dorms. Tyler and Reid entered the cafeteria to have some breakfast. When they got their food, they saw Pogue and Caleb at a table, so they walked over and joined them.

"Morning you two." Pogue greeted. Tyler and Reid both greeted back.

"Study hard for that test for English?" Caleb asked Reid.

"Yep, sure did."

"Oh, Caleb, you will not believe how well Reid studied last night. He's going to get an A or a B. I just know it!" Tyler said happily.

"Maybe." Reid mumbled with a small hopeful smile.

"Good. I hope you do." Caleb said with a smile.

"The day when Reid Garwin gets above a 79%...on a test out of everything else," Pogue sighed dramatically. "I never thought I would see the day." He teased.

"Oh, shut it, you lump!" Reid mock growled. The other three laughed and continued to eat their food. When they parted ways to go to their first class, Reid hoped that the rest of this year would be better than how it started. If only he knew how much.

* * *

Percy and his friends were making their way to their first hour classes. They all looked at each other's schedules at breakfast, so they know which one of them will have classes together.

"Well, this is where we part." Luke announced reluctantly, not wanting to part from the only people he knows in this new, big place. The other three muttered a 'yep', feeling the same.

"We all have our cells on us, right?" Annabeth asked the boys, who all confirmed her question. With that, they parted. Annabeth followed Percy, since they both have the same first hour.

"I can't believe you're taking an art class. You don't even do anything related to art." Stated Annabeth.

"I know, I know. I wasn't planning on taking it. I was wanting P.E, but swimming has always been one of my electives and I can't imagine not doing it in school."

"What kept you from doing P.E?"

"If I did P.E and swim class in the same year, I'd be reduced to a gigantic noodle."

Annabeth cracked up laughing just imagining Percy all

noodle-like. "That would be pretty funny!" She said in a laugh.

"I'm sure it wouldn't if it was you." Percy added right before they entered their first class and sat down wherever was free. A minute later, a blonde girl with hair that went a little past her shoulders came walking in and sat in the chair next to Percy, Annabeth being next to Percy. The blonde seemed to have not noticed the two new students their next to her until seven seconds later when she turned her head in their direction.

"Oh, hi, are you guys new?" The blonde girl asked.

Percy nodded. "Yeah, we are. We're not taking anyone's seats, are we?"

The blonde shook her head. "No, actually, they've been empty."

Percy nodded and held out his hand. "I'm Percy."

She shook his hand. "Sarah. And who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Annabeth." He gestured next to him while leaning back so she can see Annabeth better.

"Hey." Annabeth greeted with a friendly smile.

"Hey, pretty name. Nice to meet the both of you. Did you transfer in?"

"Yeah." Percy answered.

"Where from?" Sarah asked.

"A public school in Boston."

Percy answered smoothly. Sarah looked excited by this. "Me too. Which one did you two go to?"

/Uh oh.\ Annabeth thought. Sarah's getting too specific for her liking. They might be in trouble.

"North." Percy answered again with no problem or much of a delay. Annabeth was surprised at this.

/Where is Percy getting all of this, if we've never even stepped a foot in Boston.\

"Oh, I went to South. Guess that's why I never saw you." Sarah mused.

Percy gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah, that's why." As soon as Percy ended his statement, the teacher walked in as the bell rang. The class was full of students by now.

"Good morning, class. Now, today…" The teacher stopped in the middle of his sentence when his eyes landed on two unknown students in his classroom. "Oh…hello. Are you new students?" He asked them.

"Yes, sir." Answered Annabeth.

"Ah, I see. And your names?"

"Annabeth Chase." Some of the guys in the room whistled.

"Percy Jackson." Some girls here and there stared dreamily at Percy.

"It's great to have you join us Annabeth and Percy. I'm Mr. Kent. Welcome to 3D art. Now, our lesson today begins with…"

* * *

~Two hours later~

Finally! Algebra was over for Reid. He hated math almost as much as he hated Aaron. "Finally! It's about time this nonsense ended." He said in relief as he, Tyler, and Sarah walked out of Algebra II. Tyler laughed and Sarah smiled.

"You gonna live, Reid?" Tyler asked.

"As soon as we hit the pool, I will."

"Have you guys ran in to the new kids yet?" Sarah asked.

They both shook their heads. "No." Reid voiced.

"What new kids?" Tyler asked curiously.

"A girl and a guy named Annabeth and Percy. Really nice people. They must have moved in last night." She informed.

"Hmm…haven't heard of 'em." Reid stated.

"Interesting names." Commented Tyler.

"Yeah, maybe you'll bump into them later," Sarah said as they entered a four way. "See you two in English." She said as she parted from them in a different direction. Tyler and Reid made their way down a hallway and down some stairs in order to get to the inside pool, where their third class was. They walked through the door of the pool room and walked over to the boys locker room to change into their swim trunks. A few minutes later, all four sons walked out towards the pool area and leaned against a nearby wall to wait for the bell to ring.

"Can I race you today, Caleb?" Tyler asked.

"Again?" Asked Caleb. Caleb and Tyler raced yesterday, and Caleb won, of course. Caleb was the fastest swimmer out of the four of them, which is why he's captain of their school's swim team and two-time state freestyle champion.

"I've been practicing. And I want to see if I improved. You are the captain. Who better to teach me?" Pointed Tyler.

"He sees a challenge in you, Caleb. And you know Tyler when it comes to challenges." Stated Pogue.

"Alright, we'll race when we get to the racing segment of class."

Tyler smiled happily. "Thanks, Caleb."

After Tyler's sentence, Reid glanced over at the boys locker room entrance and his breath caught in his throat. There…walking out of the locker room towards the pool, was the most beautiful, most adorable boy he had ever seen. This guy had a completely different air about him, filled with importance in more ways than one. Reid just had to talk to this boy. "Hey," Reid said to get the attention of his friends and pointed over to where the new boy was sitting at the edge of the pool with is legs dangling in the water. "Who's that guy over there?" He asked the group. The other three looked over at the boy and shrugged.

"Don't know." Voiced Pogue with an arched eyebrow in wonder.

"Hmm…never saw him before." Caleb mused.

"Must be new. Hey, maybe he's one of those new kids Sarah was talking about earlier." Tyler suggested.

"Well, it is still the beginning of the school year." Caleb pointed out.

"Uh oh, Looks like Aaron wants to give the new kid a rude welcoming." Pogue grimaced.

Reid glared at Aaron. "He better not!" He growled as he quickly made his way over to the two. Before he got there, Aaron was in Percy's personal space and mocking him as he always does with the unfortunate people that happen to stumble upon him.

Aaron was about to push him with two fingers of his hand, but before they could make impact with Percy's back, Reid caught Aarons hand in a crushing grip and slowly twisted it, not to the point of breaking, but just enough to cause a lot of pain. "If you touch him or even attempt it again, I won't hesitate to break your hand." Reid growled.

"Ok! Ok!" Aaron whimpered then Reid released his hand, leaving Aaron with his hand cradled against his chest. Percy's eyes widen slightly. He wasn't expecting this from a stranger in this type of school. He was extremely grateful.

Reid turned his back to Aaron and faced Percy with a comforting smile. "Come on, don't mind him. He does that to everyone." Reid led Percy back over to his group of friends.

"Thanks…for what you did back there. I'm really grateful." Said Percy.

"Ah, it was nothing. I'm Reid."

"Percy."

Reid recognized that name. Yes, it was the name Sarah mentioned. So this is one of the new kids she met. /Well, she never said one of them would be a looker.\ They both made it over to the other three. Reid did the introductions.

"These are my buds Tyler, Pogue, and Caleb. Guys, meet Percy." They exchanged greetings.

"Sorry about Aaron." Caleb apologized.

"It's ok, really, it wasn't that big of a deal." Percy brushed off.

The sons formed a half circle with Percy in front of them, so they could all see and talk to him properly.

"So…Percy…where did you transfer from?" Caleb asked.

"Boston public."

"Huh…that's where Sarah came from." Caleb mused.

Percy perked at the sound of his first friends name he made here. "Sarah? You guys know Sarah?"

Pogue nodded. "Yeah, she's one of our good friends."

"You know her?" Asked Caleb.

Percy nodded with a smile. "Yeah, she was the first friend I made here."

"Well, you just made four more." Said Caleb with a smile.

That made Percy grin from ear to ear. When the bell rang, all the students gathered in two groups by gender over by the pool. The coach came over two minutes later with his clip board, stop watch, and a whistle around his neck. After a bit of lecturing, some tips, and introducing Percy to the team, it was racing time. They had a routine when they raced. First few rounds was the coaches choice on who would race who. Then afterwards, it was the students' choice on who they wanted to race. Right now it was the coaches' choice. The coaches' first pair up was Percy and Aaron Abbot. Oh, irony!

"Oh, I gotta see this!" Said Reid.

"At least we can finally see how good he is." Stated Pogue.

"Hope he's good." Said Tyler.

"He's got a swimmer's body, so this is definitely not his first time." Caleb stated.

Percy and Aaron stood at the edge of the pool in their own separate lanes, at the ready position to dive in at the coaches' signal. When the coach blew his whistle, they both dived in and they were off. They were both holding up good at first, but Percy got past Aaron when they were getting close to the other side of the pool. Percy pushed off the wall before Aaron could. When Percy was just beginning to make his way back, Aaron had just begun pushing off the wall, Aaron only a few seconds behind Percy. Percy ended up winning and everyone cheered.

"Whoohoo! Way to go, Percy!" Reid Shouted happily.

"He totally smoked'em!" Tyler said excitedly.

Percy pulled himself out of the water and walked over to his new group of friends. Caleb came over and patted him on the shoulder with a smile.

"I'm officially impressed. I didn't expect you to have that kind of speed on you already." He praised.

"Thanks, I took swimming classes at my old school." Percy was glad he finally got to speak the truth about himself this time.

"35 seconds, very good Percy. Aaron…40 seconds. Practice a little more." Their coach commented. The coach chose a few more pair-ups to race. A while later it was the students' choice.

"Ok, who wants to go next?" The coach asked the class.

"Can I race you now, Caleb?" Tyler whispered.

Caleb cracked a sideways smile. "Sure."

Tyler and Caleb both raised their hands, and the coach called them up. When the race was over, Caleb won again, but Tyler finished only eight seconds behind.

"Aw man! I was wanting at least a tie." Tyler said in disappointment.

"What was Tyler's time, coach?" Caleb asked.

The coach checked back at his clip board. "You were only eight seconds behind."

Caleb smiled. "See, Tyler, you may have not tied me or beat me, but you were keeping up with me a whole lot better than last time." Caleb tried to convince his youngest friend as they got out of the water.

"So I did get better." Said Tyler with a proud smile.

"Yup, keep it up and you might just get your tie."

Tyler smiled full of hope. "That would be great."

At the end of swim class, just ten minutes before the bell they were all in the process of getting showered, dried off, and getting their clothes back on. Percy was all dressed with his blue back pack mounted on his back and was about to turn around when someone covered his eyes and whispered in his ear.

"Guess who?" Said the mystery voice.

Percy was startled at first, but then smiled when he recognized the voice. "Reid!" Percy chuckled and lifted Reid's hands from his eyes to see Reid slide from behind him to the right of him, leaning his right arm against a locker next to Percy's with a sly smile. Reid was dressed with his bag hanging on his shoulder all ready to go as well.

"Ya got me. Ready to go?"

"Yeah, it was fun racing you earlier. I'm not surprised you beat me. You're really fast." He commented.

Reid smirked, proud that he impressed the guy he liked. "Why thank you. So what's your next class?"

"English, Mr. Blackburn."

Reid's smirk returned. "So do I."

Percy smiled gleefully. "Really? That's great. All my friends that I came here with are in there, too. Maybe you can meet them."

"Cool. My friends do to. We'll all be able to meet then."

"Awesome."

"Since we're all going to the same place, do you mind walking with us?"

"Not at all, I'd love to." Percy agreed.

Reid was all smiles. "Great! The guys are over there. Follow me."

Percy followed Reid past a few locker rows and made a right turn to find the rest of the sons clothed and conversing.

"Hey boys," Reid said, to get their attention. "Percy has English with us. You don't mind if he walks with us, do ya?" The three sons shook their heads.

"No, of course he can." Caleb said with a smile. Percy smiled back. He can't believe he made such great friends so quickly like this. It was an amazing feeling.

"Great," Reid said before he turned back to Percy and smiled then the bell rang. Reid looked back at his friends. "Ok, if we're all ready, let's head out," He said. With that, they all exited the pool room, and on their way to English. Once there, all four sons and Percy were all standing and talking in front of the rows of couch-like red seats that were built like bleachers. "What floor do you live on, Percy?" Reid asked.

"Third."

Reid grinned. "That's the floor Tyler and I live on." /Talk about made for each other. Looks like ol'fate has finally come through for me.\ Reid thought happily.

Percy's eyes widen. "Seriously?"

Reid chuckled. "Yeah, seriously."

"What's your room number?" Tyler asked Percy.

"102, yours?"

"104," Tyler answered. "Wow, you're like, one room away from us. That's really lucky, eh, Reid?"

"Yeah…really lucky." Reid said while staring at Percy, who didn't seem to notice.

Tyler noticed and chuckled before elbowing Reid in the side to snap him out of his daze. Reid blinked and instantly turned to Tyler with a playful glare and cleared his throat, attempting nonchalance, which made Tyler roll his eyes with a smile. While a little pause went through the room, Sarah and Kate walked in. Kate was about to walk up to the boys with Sarah, but halted mid step when she noticed a boy she didn't recognize, talking to the sons. Sarah stopped and looked back at Kate questioningly.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked.

Kate scrunched her brows and pointed at Percy. "Who's that talking to them?"

Sarah looked where she was pointing, and a smile appeared on her angel-like face. "Oh, that's Percy. He's new. I didn't know he had this class with us. Here," Sarah put her hand around Kate's wrist. "I'll introduce you to him."

"Ok." Said Kate as Sarah lead her over to them. They both came around to the right side of Percy with the sons in front of them. They all turned their attention to Sarah and Kate.

"Hey, Sarah." Percy greeted, not expecting to have Sarah in another class of his.

Sarah waved. "Hey, Percy, this is my best friend Kate. Kate, this is Percy Jackson." They both greeted each other and shook hands. They all talked a bit more until Annabeth, Luke, and Grover all walked in. Percy spotted them and waved them over. Percy introduced his friends to the group, and the sons' group introduced theirs after. After the introductions were made, Caleb spoke.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your legs." Caleb asked Grover politely, seeing he had crutches.

"Oh, these…I was paralyzed from the thighs down in a car crash."

"Geez, is it permanent?" Pogue asked with sympathy.

"Unfortunately…I like to stick to crutches instead of a wheelchair. Crutches have more mobility." The class started filling in with students as it got closer for class to start.

"We better go to our seats. Class will start soon." Caleb stated before he and Pogue went to their seats to the far left of the room.

"It's too bad you can't sit by us, but there is some free seats in the back, on the right side of the room. You'll be two rows behind us." Reid said before he and Tyler walked to their seats to the right side of the room and sat down.

They both watched as Percy and his friends walked past them, up to the back of the room, Luke leading them. Before Luke past them, he glanced at Tyler then grinned and winked while Tyler was looking at him. Tyler lightly blushed and hid himself behind Reid, who didn't notice Tyler's reaction because he was too busy admiring Percy.

* * *

"Damn, that new chick is hot." Pogue said softly as he watched Annabeth walk over to her seat with her friends. Pogue turned to Caleb and elbowed him gently in the arm. Caleb looked over at him.

"What?" Caleb asked Pogue.

"Do you like any of them?" Asked Pogue. Caleb immediately looked down." You do! Which one?" Pogue asked excitedly. Caleb kept quiet. "Caleb, come on, who is it?" He continued.

Caleb closed his eyes. "Grover." Caleb whispered.

Pogue had to strain his hearing to hear what Caleb said, but when he did, he grinned like an idiot. "No way!" He said softly to where only Caleb could hear. "The crutch guy? But isn't he not able to…to…" Pogue trailed off in thought of how to say it gently.

Caleb looked at him questioningly. "Not able to…what?" He asked in confusion.

"To…ya know….do much down there?" Pogue finished.

Caleb looked at him as if he were the stupidest person on the planet.

"…And what gave you that idea?"

"Well, he said he was paralyzed, so-" Caleb cut Pogue off.

"From the thighs down, moron. You're thinking from the waist down. A person can still have sex if they're paralyzed from the thighs down."

"Oh, right, sorry. I must have been staring at Annabeth too long to hear that part."

"Geez, no kidding." Caleb dead-panned.

* * *

End Chap. 2


	3. Attractions

Magic in These Waters

A Percy Jackson/Covenant crossover

Chapter 3: Attractions

Percy was sitting under water at the bottom of the pool of his swimming class with Grover sitting near the pool's edge, his crutches lying next to him, engrossed by Percy's amazing breath holding trick. It was after school hours, so the room was vacant of life except for them. Even though Grover has witnessed this a few times, his amazement is never dulled by the stunt. As Percy sat there under water, his mind began to wander off to one of his new friends, Reid. He has developed a gigantic crush on the guy in no time at all. He is very charming and he feels safe when he is around. He especially loves how devious and playful he is. Percy thinks that was the first thing that drew him in to liking him so much. And boy was he sexy. Percy was glad he had swim class with him so he could have the opportunity to see him shirtless and dripping with water. He wished he knew how Reid felt about him. Percy stopped his musings when he ran out of oxygen to hold on to, and began to surface. When he reached the top of the pool and swam over towards Grover, Grover looked down at his wrist watch and briefly clapped as Percy pulled himself up and sat beside his best friend. Grover handed him a towel.

"Amazing as always." Grover said in a smile.

"How long was that?" Percy asked as he dried his face and hair.

"Ten minutes."

"Ten minutes? That's three minutes more than last time." Percy pointed out.

"It still never ceases to amaze me. Do you think there is a limit to how long you can hold your breath?"

Percy frowned in thought. "Hmm…I don't know. I do this all the time when I need to really think, but I never count how long I stay submerged unless you're around, so I'm not sure. I'm sure there is though."

"Would love to see what that number is."

As Percy and Grover continue talking, a person was near, behind them in one of the crevices of the block-like walls next to the entrance of the pool room listening and watching. He had just witnessed Percy's under water trick from start to finish and he was staring in awe at how long Percy had been under water.

/Amazing! How could he do that? The average person can only hold their breath from 30 to 40 seconds. Only divers that have been diving for a long time can hold their breath for so long. And he's only been swimming for a couple years. I have to talk to the guys about this.\ Reid thought before he snuck out as quietly as possible, taking his phone out to call the rest of the sons for a meeting in his and Tyler's room.

Percy emerged from the locker room all changed and walked over to Grover standing by the entrance of the locker room.

"Wanna call Annabeth and Luke, and go walking around?" Percy asked Grover as they walked over to the door that led out of the pool room.

Grover nodded. "Sure."

* * *

With all four sons- Reid and Tyler's room

"Really?" Caleb said in disbelief. Reid had just explained what he witnessed in the pool room to them. They were just as awe struck as Reid was.

"Are you sure?" Pogue asked sitting on Reid's bed, not quite believing it.

"I'm dead sure," Reid tried to convince while leaning against the wall next to the door's hinges with his arms crossed. "I walked in a few seconds before he went under water. I watched him stay under there for ten minutes straight."

Caleb was leaning against the front corner of Reid's bed, Reid's bed being on the right side of the room, if facing the door. Caleb breathed a sigh of confusion. "How is that possible when he hasn't been swimming for very long?"

"I was wondering the same thing." Said Reid. There was a pause that went through the room. Tyler broke the silence.

"Do you think…." He trailed off softly. All eyes were now on Tyler, who was sitting cross-legged on his own bed.

"What is it, baby boy?" Caleb asked. Tyler looked up from the floor and at the three of them.

"Do you think he….might be one of us?" He posed.

Caleb shook his head. "No, It's impossible for him to be."

"We thought that with Chase." Pogue stated. Caleb couldn't argue with that. They did think that until Chase came along. If they were wrong once, they could have a chance at being wrong again.

"How do you suppose?" Caleb asked.

"He might be one of the bloodlines that somehow survived the witch hunts." Tyler suggested.

"But only five bloodlines have survived through that." Caleb stated.

"We don't know that for sure, Caleb. Who knows, maybe some snuck away. Some people were very crafty with their hiding places back then." Tyler reasoned. Damn, he made a pretty good point. Maybe Caleb could let himself think it in theory.

"Maybe." Caleb said in little belief. Tyler gave a little smile, glad that Caleb is considering his thought.

Reid gave a dreamy sigh. "How amazing would that be, for fate to let Percy live in order to meet me. God, that's amazing to think about. Thank you, Tyler for that lovely thought." He said in appreciation. Tyler laughed and rolled his eyes in amusement.

"Man, Reid. You really are hung up on this guy, aren't you?" Pogue asked, not expecting this.

"Oh, you bet I am." Answered Reid confidently.

"You mean…y-you're planning to get serious about him?" Tyler asked in surprise. Reid hasn't been serious with anyone before, but only because he was never able to. Every guy he's ever dated had either wanted money, fame, sex or all three from him, resulting in Reid being scared to get serious with anyone from then on.

"Maybe…I would have to go on a few dates with him to be sure, but yeah, I think so."

"Alright, but be careful. I hate seeing you get used." Said Tyler.

Reid smiled. "Don't worry, just by the little things I know about him, I don't think he's like those other jerks but thanks."

Tyler returned the smile. "What friends are for."

* * *

Outside- Spenser entrance

The three demigods and satyr were all laughing at something they saw on their way back to campus as they headed to the front doors of Spenser.

"Did you see that dog and squirrel?" Annabeth laughed out.

"Did you see that dog and squirrel?" Grover emphasized.

"The dog was hopping around in a circle around the tree after that squirrel like a bunny on sugar!" Said Percy.

"What was most funny was that the squirrel didn't get higher up the tree like it should have. Instead it just stayed on the lower part and climbed the tree in circles in time with the dog's hopping." Stated Luke while he opened the door and made their way to the elevator to their dorms on the third floor.

"Personally, I think the squirrel was taunting it," Said Annabeth as they aborted the elevator. After Luke pressed the three, they were moving.

"So…what are your thoughts on those four boys that we met today in English?" She asked them.

"Well, I really like Reid. He's very different from anyone I've met." Said Percy.

"I think Caleb is attractive and very mysterious. He's got this sort of James Bond feel about him." Grover stated.

"That shy boy, Tyler, is very adorable." Luke said.

Everyone in the elevator paused and stared at him in disbelief. Luke looked at them as if he got left out of a joke. "What?" He asked them, clearly confused. "He is." He stated again.

"No, no, it's not that. It's just…" Percy started

"We didn't know you were gay." Grover finished.

A look of understanding washed over Luke's face. "Oh, Right. I didn't tell you, did I?" He said in realization.

"Nope, well, anyways, I like that Pogue guy a lot. He seems cool," Said Annabeth as the elevator came to a stop.

When the doors opened and they began to walk down the hallway, they saw them. /Wow, that was great timing.\ She thought as they saw the four sons emerge from one of the dorms. The demigods and satyr stopped right in front of the sons, face to face. They all exchanged their 'hellos'.

"I wish I could stay and talk, but I have to go run some errands." Said Caleb reluctant to leave them.

Grover perked up at that. "I can go with you….i- if you want." He said in dismay.

Caleb smiled. "Yeah….that would be great."

Grover smiled back, and they walked off toward the front doors of Spenser toward Caleb's mustang. It was quiet for a few seconds before Pogue spoke.

"Umm…Annabeth…do you…care for a ride around town?" He asked.

Annabeth smiled, excited to be alone with Pogue. "Sure." They walked off to the front doors as well.

Luke looked over at Tyler. "Do you mind if we talk in your room?" He asked Tyler, who looked over at Reid in silent permission. Reid eventually nodded, and Tyler smiled happily. Tyler looked back at Luke.

"Not at all." Tyler said in a shy smile and began to reopen their door they just came out of, only leaving Reid and Percy alone in the hallway. Percy stood there awkwardly, not quite sure what to say, so Reid took it upon himself to come up with something for them to do.

"Wanna go for a walk in the courtyard?" He asked him.

"Yeah, I haven't seen the courtyard yet."

Reid smirked. "Then you're gonna love this. Come on,"

They both headed towards the back of the school, which was a ways away, but Reid knew of a shortcut they could take. Once they got there and opened the big double doors, Percy's mouth dropped. Reid let out a small chuckle from the look on Percy's face. Percy could not believe how big and beautiful it was. It even had its own river bank! "So…what do ya think?"

"It's….amazing!"

Reid grinned as he stepped away from the door. "I knew you'd love it," Reid noticed that Percy wasn't following him, so he looked back at the entrance and saw Percy was indeed still standing in the doorway admiring the view. Reid smiled fondly and slightly shook his head.

"You gonna stand there and stare at it all day?" That snapped Percy out of his trance-like state and jogged over to join up with Reid.

"Sorry…it's just hard not to stare at it. I never knew something like this was hidden behind here."

"It's fine. I was the same when I first saw it. You should see it in spring time. The place is covered in flowers" They both walked up to the river long enough for Percy to get a good look at it, then they went to the far left to the more woodsy area that was formed into a square, framed by stone walls with passageways built in each of them. It had a bird bath in the middle of the square that completed the scene. Percy's eyes wandered everywhere, admiring his surroundings and absolutely loving what he saw.

"This is so beautiful and peaceful. This is officially my second favorite place to be." Percy announced.

Reid came up from behind him, to the left side of him. "What's your first?"

"The pool." He answered happily, which made Reid chuckle.

"Of course, how could I not have guessed that," They were both leaning against an open book shaped wall that was facing away from the river off to the left with a tree in the crevice of it, shielding them from the harsh sun. It was nice out, but it was also a bit humid as well, so the shade that the tree provided made it more comfortable. "That's a thing we have in common. We both love being in water."

Percy looked over at Reid with a smile. "Really? You, too?" He asked.

Reid nodded. "Yep, ever since I was little. I used to do so many water tricks and show them off in front of Tyler, Pogue, and Caleb."

"You knew them then?"

Reid nodded. "Ever since we were thirteen."

Percy was surprised by that. "Whoa, that's a long time. I've known Grover since we were twelve, but we met Annabeth and Luke this year."

"Really? You guys are so close. I thought you all knew each other about as long as my friends and I have."

Percy smiled at that. "Nah, we've just been through a lot together."

"….So… can you do any water tricks." Reid already knew the answer to this, but he wanted to see if he could catch Percy lying about it to see if Tyler's thoughts were right.

Percy nodded. "Yeah, I can. I can hold my breath under water for ten minutes so far."

Reid didn't want to lie to him, but he knew he had to in order to confirm his suspicions, so he tried as hard as he could to make this knowledge seem new to him. "No way! Ten minutes? That's crazy! How do you do it?"

Percy shrugged and shook his head, unsure himself how he exactly does it. "I'm not sure, really. I just simply hold my breath then when I surface it turns into being lengthy minutes that I was submerged. It seems like only seconds when I'm down there, but my mind tends to wander off to other things when I'm under water." Percy was staring at the water fountain to their right as he spoke, watching as a bird landed on it and played in the water.

Reid was gazing at Percy the whole time he spoke, noting everything he saw in his expression and heard in his voice, and yet at the same time admiring his beauty. He was a handsome young thing, after all. He couldn't help but to stare. Reid didn't suspect anything false about Percy's words, or anything staged in his expression. Just by looking in his eyes, the truth was there, shining through them loud and clear. Reid gave a soundless sigh. /Maybe he isn't one of us after all. Man! And I was so hoping for it, too. Oh well. That doesn't make me like him any less.\ "Wow, I guess it's just one of those freak-gifts." Reid guessed.

"Yeah, I gue-." Percy cut off his own words when he looked over at Reid, now just noticing how close Reid was to him.

They're faces were six inches away from each other, their shoulders almost touching. Percy's heart began to beat quicker. Reid had previously scooted closer to him at some point. That must mean that…well, it had to mean that…Reid shared the same feelings for him. He couldn't believe it. He was so happy. Reid continued to stare into those beautiful emerald green eyes a bit longer before he finally decided to slowly lean in towards Percy's perfect parted lips, and then….they were kissing; Slow, tender, passionate, and overflowing with love. Percy never imagined a kiss being so wonderful, especially since he's never really kissed anyone before. This was his very first kiss. And he never wanted it to end. He can't believe he's lived so long without a kiss like this, and he can't imagine ever going without it again.

Reid had Percy's back against the wall, his arms around his waist. Percy's hands were on Reid's upper back, balling up both of his hands in his shirt. Percy was returning every single emotion that Reid was giving him through the kiss and more. The kisses grew long, but they eventually ended. They were both panting, Reid resting his forehead against Percy's. Their eyes were closed for a few seconds. Reid let out a brief, low hum in satisfaction before they both opened their eyes to gaze into each other's once again. Reid sighed comfortably. "God, I've been wanting to do that for a while now." Reid said in a brief chuckle. Percy moved his head to let it rest on Reid's shoulder, his hands still on his upper back, but lying flat-palmed now in a hug.

"You have?" Asked Percy with a smile.

"Mmhmm, I really like you, Percy…a lot." Reid admitted while rubbing his back in a soothing up and down motion.

Percy grinned, overflowing with joy by now. "I like you, too, so much."

"Then how about going on a date with me?"

Percy couldn't believe this was happening. He never thought he would ever get to hear those words come out of his mouth other than in his own head. He really hoped this wasn't a dream and that he hadn't just passed out on his bed. "I'd love that."

Reid smiled as they pulled away enough to see each other. Reid's arms were still around his waist, and Percy's were resting on Reid's chest.

"Great, how does tomorrow at eight sound?"

"Perfect." /This is going to be the best Saturday ever!\

They smiled fondly at each other, then kissed one more time before they headed back.

* * *

Reid and Percy were in front of Reid's dorm saying there goodbye's and goodnight's.

"I had a great time." Said Percy.

"Me, too, hope you'll say the same about tomorrow."

"I know I will." They kissed one more time, this one longer than the last in the courtyard then Percy watched as Reid knocked on the door, remembering that Luke was still probably in there with Tyler. Reid waited a few seconds, then opened the door to see Luke getting up from a sitting position on Tyler's bed with a bit of a smirk left on his face, and walked past Reid over to Percy in the hall. Reid turned around to close the door after meeting Percy's eyes one final time that day, then closed the door meeting a blushing Tyler.

Percy and Luke talked a bit before going inside their dorms. Luke patted Percy on the back with a grin. "Percy, I am so glad you guys let me come with you on this trip. Really, thanks a lot."

Percy chuckled. "You're welcome. Goodnight."

"Night."

With that, they entered their dorms. Grover walked in a few minutes later. Percy sat up from his bed, dressed in his blue boxers and night shirt. "Hey. How was running errands with Caleb?"

Grover sat his crutches up-right next to his bed post, took his black leather jacket off, and laid on his bed. "It was amazing! He told me some really cool stuff."

"Really? Like what?"

"Remember seeing people treat the four of them like their some form of royalty?"

Percy did remember that. "Yeah."

"Well, they sort of are in a way around here. Caleb told me about their ancestors and what happened to them. And get this; their ancestors were involved in the Salem witch trials."

Percy's eyes widened. "What?"

"Yeah, he told me there were five families: The Putnums, Danvers, Parrys, Sims, and Garwins. These families fled religious persecution in England in 1665. In 1666, the families, known as the Covenant, arrived in Massachusetts Bay and established the Ipswich colony. In 1692, John Putnum was the last person hanged as a witch in Salem, making the Putnum bloodline end, only the four families of the Covenant survived. So the reason why everyone here treats them that way is because Caleb, Pogue, Tyler, and Reid are the descendants of the original families that settled in Ipswich Colony in the 1600's. The males of the Covenant were called the sons of Ipswich, and that's what the four of them are called around here."

"Whoa…." Percy said softly, now understanding it all.

"Caleb took me to his families' first colony house today." Informed Grover, feeling ultra-special to have been the first out of his friends to have seen such a historical monument.

Percy blinked. "Y-you mean… the Danvers' colony house from all those years ago is still standing?" He asked stunned.

Grover nodded with a smile. "Yup, the barn that belonged to the Putnums is, too. It's on the way there. Someone even lives in the Danvers' old colony house."

"Really? Who?"

"Just their care taker, Gorman. Well, it's getting late, so I'm going to sleep."

"Yeah, me, too." Percy pulled back his comforter and turned out his bedside light.

Grover turned off his as well. "Night." Grover mumbled.

"…Night." Percy stared up at the ceiling, thinking about all the things Grover told him about their new friends. /Wow….so Reid's family past was the Salem witch trials. Man….I never thought Reid could get any more interesting. And to think that, if the Garwins back then hadn't survived that, then Reid would've never been here for me to meet,\ Percy breathed a chuckle. / Time is a weird thing.\ After that, Percy finally went to sleep.

* * *

That same night- With Reid and Tyler

After Reid closed the door he was met with a blushing Tyler.

Reid arched a brow with a questioning smile. "What did you two do that's got you lookin' like a strawberry?"

Tyler's head was down, looking at the sheets of his bed.

"N-nothing…." He stuttered out softly.

Reid grinned and sat on his own bed across from Tyler. "Come on, baby boy, I'm your best friend. Tell me." Tyler's face grew a bit redder at the thought of telling Reid what happened. Reid sighed. "I'll tell you what happened with Percy if you tell me."

Tyler did want to know how it went with him and Percy.

"Oh, alright.…We talked for a while at first…then…he…"

Reid looked at Tyler intently. "He what?"

"He…kissed me." Tyler covered his face quickly with his hands.

Reid stared blankly for a couple seconds, and then burst out laughing.

He then shook his head. "Oh, Tyler, that's nothing to be embarrassed about." Reid almost forgets how shy Tyler is when it comes to these things.

Tyler shook his head and put his hands back down on the bed. "It wasn't just that."

Reid looked confused now. "What do you mean? He didn't go further, did he?"

"No, no, nothing like that. He started to…I guess you could say…sweet-talk me."

"Oh, well, he's direct, isn't he?" Reid said in a statement.

Tyler hummed in agreement and finally looked up at Reid. "So tell me how it went with Percy."

Reid grinned in remembrance. "It was unbelievable. I took him to see the courtyard."

"Oh, that must have been nice."

Reid nodded. "It was. He said he's never seen it before, and man, I wish you could've seen the look on his face! It was so funny! He just stood there gapping at it. He called it one of his favorite places on campus. I kissed him soon after that and asked if he wanted to go on a date with me. He said yes. Now we are expecting our first date tomorrow."

Tyler's face split into a smile. "That's great Reid! Good for you. Maybe this one will work out."

Reid had a hopeful look. "Gosh, I hope so. He's so great," Reid suddenly had a look of remembrance like he forgot something.

"Oh! Tyler, I almost forgot. About that theory of yours about Percy being one of us, I found out that he's not."

"Really? How?"

"I asked him how he could stay under water so long earlier, and as he was explaining it he seemed to not know himself how he does it. If he really was one of us, he would've had knowledge of the power streaming through him by now. So that means he wasn't using magic to stay under water. Plus we would've felt him using if he did."

Tyler slowly nodded, taking in all this information and his reasoning.

"Ok, you're right, we would have felt it. But if he isn't a witch, then what is he?"

Reid slightly tilted his head. "You still think he's something?"

Tyler nodded. "Well, yeah…not just anyone who's been swimming for only a couple of years can hold their breath for ten minutes so easily like that. He would have to be something in order to do that."

Reid sighed. Tyler was right. No ordinary person can jump in a body of water and hold their breath for long minutes like it's nothing. Whatever he is, Reid hopes he's on their side, or he's going to be devastated beyond repair.

* * *

End Chap. 3


	4. Date Night

Magic in These Waters

A Percy Jackson/Covenant crossover

Chapter 4: Date Night

It was Saturday, the most important day of his life. Percy couldn't wait until tonight. Percy grinned goofily from his bed. He was laying on his back with his eyes still closed, but conscious. It was after ten in the morning.

"Dude, you're still not up?" Said Grover as he entered their room. Grover got up at nine and went across the hall to hang out with Annabeth and Luke for a while. He told them everything that he told Percy about the sons of Ipswich and their history. Annabeth had asked Grover if Percy was up yet, so Grover came back to check.

Percy stretched and opened his eyes. "Sorry, I'm getting up now." He said sleepily.

"Good. Come in Luke and Annabeth's room when you're ready."

Percy nodded as he dug out a grey long sleeved shirt and some jeans.

"Kay." He said back as Grover left back to Luke and Annabeth's room. Percy went across the hall and opened his friends' door, to find the three of them sitting on the ground talking.

"Hey, Percy." Luke greeted.

"Hey." Percy greeted back as he sat on the floor with them. They were in a square formation.

"We were just talking about our time with the boys last night. Care to join?" Annabeth asked from the right of him.

Percy smiled and nodded. "Yeah, sure, so who's going first?"

They all looked at Percy expectantly. Percy's eyes shifted over all their faces and realized what they were silently asking. "Aw, come on! Why do I have to go first?"

"Because we already shared ours." Said Luke.

Percy pouted. "Ok, ok, fine. Reid took me to the courtyard. It was very beautiful. We talked for a while at the grove square garden area then he kissed me and asked me to go on a date with him."

"Wow, that sounds really romantic. What was your answer?" Asked Annabeth.

Percy smiled. "I said yes. We're going on a date tonight."

Luke had a proud smile. "Way to go, Jackson."

"Next time you go to that courtyard can I go with you? I'd love to see it, if it's as beautiful as you say." Grover said. Always one for nature, as a satyr should.

"Sure," Percy answered. "Now, I already heard Grover's, so tell me about your guys' time." Percy asked Luke and Annabeth.

"Well," Luke started. "Mine turned out a little like yours, Percy. Tyler and I talked a while, I kissed him then….I laid my charm on'em. He was too cute for words during the whole process."

Percy was glad they hit it off so well then turned to look at Annabeth.

"Pogue took me for a ride on his motorcycle around town, and it was great. Though, when we got back to his bike after showing me something at a stop, it was having problems running right. His bike was able to run enough to ride, but it was making a strange noise that it shouldn't have when just sitting there, so he took a look at it and noticed the problem and tried to fix it. I told him that he was fixing it wrong and that if he left it the way he fixed it, then it would make that sound again a few hours later to where it might pose as a problem later in the future. I asked him if I could give it a go. He looked a bit reluctant of me touching it, but he let me anyways, only under close inspection, though. I fixed it in under a minute and I told him to run it again. When he did, the sound was gone. I assured him it wouldn't come back by the way I fixed it, and he seemed pretty surprised by it. I guess it's because I'm a girl and I'm not supposed to know about stuff that is considered 'guy stuff'." She motioned air quotations with her fingers at guy stuff, which mad the guys in the room laugh.

"Wow, That's some night you had." Percy commented.

Annabeth smiled. "Yeah, it was."

The three demigods and satyr started to talk about other things like class work, the other people there, and Percy's date with Reid. They had been talking for four hours now, and thought they needed to take a break. So Annabeth got out her laptop and brought up a video from Youtube called 'Cute Win Fail' hosted by a guy named Toby Turner.

"This guy is so funny! Just watch." Said Annabeth before she pressed play on the video.

Three minutes and twenty-nine seconds later.

"Ok, what was that girl thinking?!" Luke said in a 'do you think at all?!' type voice.

Annabeth looked unsure. "The girl that fell out of the chair or the girl that hit the ceiling fan?"

"The girl that hit the ceiling fan." Luke explained.

Percy had a face of agreement. "Yeah, I'm with ya, Luke. Who in their right mind would practice a cheerleading routine while on top of a bed with a glass fan hovering drastically close to their foot? That's like…Newton's first law of motion."

Grover nodded. "Yeah, 'the velocity of a body remains constant unless the body is acted upon by an external force'. Yep, she had that one coming."

"She definitely wasn't in her right mind. She was in her left." Said Annabeth.

"Yeah, for 'left my brain off'." Grover added, which got everyone laughing.

"See, this is why you see girls having mats placed flat on the ground in an open spaced room…or that happens." Annabeth explained to the guys. They watched a few more until it was six pm.

"Your date with Reid is at eight, right?" Annabeth asked Percy after shutting down her laptop.

"Yeah." He answered.

Annabeth looked at the clock in their room. "Well, it's six now. Shouldn't you start getting ready? I'm sure you want to impress him."

"Yeah, I do. I need to shower, too."

"You have two hours. That leaves you with plenty of time." said Annabeth.

"Alright, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Percy directed to Luke and Annabeth, since he would see Grover when he gets back.

"Oh, and Percy." Annabeth said before Percy opened the door.

"Yeah?"

"Tell us how it goes, kay?"

Percy smiled as he opened the door. "Kay." He said with a small chuckle.

"Good luck, man!" Said Luke

"Have a great time!" Called Grover.

Percy walked back to his dorm. /Ok…it's time to impress Reid with my adorable sexiness.\ He thought as he gathered a bag full of shower supplies and some clothes before heading to the showers.

Five minutes till eight, and he was done. He checked over himself one last time in the mirror of the bathroom. Green short sleeved shirt with gold hearts in the form of a chain spiraling all over it, black leather jacket that Grover got him, dark blue jeans, and green and black lace-less shoes: Perfect. His hair: Fantastic. Now he was ready. After that assessment and going back to his room to wait for his date, there were a few knocks to his door a few minutes later. When he went to answer, Reid stood on the other side with a charming smile.

"Hey, beautiful, ready to go?" He asked making room for Percy in the hall.

Percy smiled brightly. "Yeah." Percy closed and locked the door, and he and Reid were off to the front of Spenser.

"Tyler was kind enough to let me borrow his car for the date."

"That's nice of him."

"Yep, Tyler's a pal." When Percy saw which car Reid was walking to, his mouth dropped, his eyes widening.

"This is Tyler's car?!" He said in astonishment.

Reid smiled, amused at Percy's reaction. "Yep, and it's that very reason why he shows it off every chance he gets. He is such a bragger." He said good-naturedly.

Reid opened the passenger door for Percy. "I would, too if I had such a sweet car. My car is only half as awesome as this." Said Percy, now in the seat. Reid was about to close his door when he heard the end of Percy's sentence and stopped mid-close.

"…..You have a car? Your own car?" Reid asked surprised.

Percy leaned back in the comfortable chair. "Yep, I can show you when we get back if you want? But I must tell you before you get your hopes up, it's nothing like this. Mine's nice, but not this nice." He gestured with his index finger to the Hummer.

"Kay, can't wait to see it." Reid closed the door and got in the driver's seat, and they started to drive off.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Percy asked as they drove down the road.

"Golden Wok; it's a Chinese cuisine restaurant. It also has a bar where you can order all kinds of sushi. It's really good."

"Oh, Reid, I love Chinese! I'm so excited now!"

Reid smiled, impressed with himself. "What can I say, I've got a knack for these things." He said cockily. Percy found this cute because he knew that Reid really didn't have any idea he liked Chinese food, but covered it up for the sake of impressing him.

They entered the restaurant and got a booth near the back, for privacy purposes, and began to look over the menu. Once they figured what they wanted and ordered, Reid thought it was the perfect time to get to know the deeper parts of Percy. He wanted to know everything about him.

"So tell me things I don't know about you." He said.

Percy looked up at him. "Anything specific?"

Reid shrugged. "No, not yet; first tell me things you want me to know."

Percy drew his bottom lip in his mouth. He wishes he could tell him one major thing about him, but he can't. He doesn't want to scare him off. /Ok, just start little.\ "Um…well, I like action and horror movies." He wished he could do better than that, but to everyone around here, he's from Boston so he can't tell Reid he lives in Manhattan, New York. /Oh, why does this have to be so difficult?\

Reid smiled. "Really? I do, too. Do you prefer the blood and gore more, or the suspense in horror?"

"Definitely the blood and gore. I don't exactly _like_ seeing it, I'm just fascinated by it." Percy explained.

Reid nodded. "I understand. I usually say I like it, but I don't anticipate it, so I guess I'm more fascinated by it like you."

Percy smiled, liking that they have the same view on something. This made him more confident when listing things about himself to him.

"I'm liberal. My favorite color is blue. I'm seventeen. I love being around and in water. I like romance in real life and in the media. I like history, and I also love people with a great sense of humor, but is serious when the situation calls for it. And….that's about all I can think up right now."

Reid was resting his head on one hand, the other hand being flat on the table, listening intently to his words. "Wow. You are one amazing person, Percy,"

Percy looked down slightly with a shy smile, a light blush coloring his cheeks.

"And adorable." Reid added, in a small chuckle.

Percy looked back up. "What about you?"

Reid leaned back in his seat and was about to start, but their food came, so they waited till everything was on the table. When the waiter walked away, he began. "Well, I'm seventeen, going on eighteen. And I've lived in Ipswich for ten years now. Use to live in Groveland, but we moved here because my mom heard about Spenser and it being the best place to go for basic education."

"What age were you when you moved?" Percy asked curiously.

"Eight. During summer when I was thirteen, I went to a summer camp named Iwanahee, and that's when I met Tyler, Caleb, and Pogue, but we had to split up when it was time to go. I saw them again at fifteen as classmates at Spenser, and we've been together ever since."

"So I take it that you are well money wise, since you were able to get into Spenser, huh?"

"Yeah, my family, as well as my friends' families were all blessed with good money, you, too?"

Percy shook his head and looked down. "Nah, me and my mom can only dream a life like that. A good friend paid for my friends and I."

Reid automatically berated himself mentally for bringing up the subject. "Oh…I'm so sorry, that was completely rude of me-"

Percy cut him off. "No, no, you're alright. You didn't offend me. It's not like you were bragging or anything. And you had every right to think I was rich. Heck, I'm going to a high class private school for elite students. I would've thought every kid that went there was wealthy, too. It's ok." He soothed.

Reid let out a breath. "Thanks, but, Percy, if you need anything, or if you're struggling with something, I'm always here to help." He offered.

Percy felt like tearing up at Reid's generosity, and that a rich person to his standards would give up some of their money for a poor person like himself. "Thank you, Reid. That's very sweet."

Reid smiled fondly. "Anything for you."

Percy smiled back. They continued to talk as they ate their meal, laughing together at times. When they were done eating and drove back to Spenser, they both still sat in the car in the student parking lot.

"That was the best first date ever." Said Percy in relaxation with a smile, staring at nothing in particular in front of him.

Reid perked and turned his head toward him, his face with a look of surprise. "First date? This was your first date….ever?"

Percy nodded sheepishly. "Yeah," He said slowly. "You're my first everything, really." He admitted.

Reid didn't expect this, but he was happy. Now that he really knows Percy, he can't bear to think that Percy had done this with someone else, or had done anything related to this with someone else.

"Y-you mean…you've never been with anyone? That would mean….that kiss in the courtyard…was your first kiss, wasn't it?"

"Yes, and yes." Percy answered.

Reid was confused by this. He thought he was popular with both genders, people going crazy for him and dying to go out with him. He just didn't get it. "How? I always thought you were popular with everyone, both girls and guys dying to go out with you."

Percy shook his head slightly. "No. I was popular, yes, but not in the good way, and girls and guys were dying. Dying to ignore and stay away from me." He corrected calmly and a bit sorrowful.

Reid's eyes widened at this and felt a spark of anger rise within him. How dare those people treat his adorable, innocent, fragile, sweet Percy like he was nothing special. "Why?" He tried not to let the anger flow through his voice.

Percy let out a long sigh, leaned back in his seat, and closed his eyes for a few seconds. "You know how people are these days, right? They tend to judge people before they get to know them; judge what they hear from other people about someone and go by that, you know? Once they hear, 'The new kid, Percy, has a body of an anorexic, seems weird, and an overall wimp' from someone, they tend to not think up good outcomes of being around me,"

Ok… now Reid was boiling. He was so angered by this that he kept quiet, glaring holes that were probably turning to worm holes by now, at the steering wheel.

"But I'm used to it by now, so it doesn't bother me at all anymore. I can't really help the exaggerated imagery they created of me, really, so I just ignore them like they ignore me. This is how I met Grover, actually. Because I was different and treated different made me stand out to where I made a friend at the perfect time. You see, Grover was treated differently, too. Because of his crutches, he's treated as a social outcast…just like me. We stuck together ever since then. So it all worked out in the end. I honestly think that if I hadn't of been a social outcast, then I don't think I would've ever met Grover, or he would've been reluctant of ever meeting me." He said softly.

Reid's anger boiled down by the last sentence, but only a little.

"Percy…if anyone treats you like that, or anything related to that again…promise me you'll tell me right away. I promise, as soon as you do, they will be thinking a whole lot differently." He said with determination, urgency, and a trace of anger.

Percy smiled for his kindness. "Thanks…that's very sweet of you," They were both silent for a couple seconds before Percy spoke again as he opened the car door. "You wanted to see my car, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I did." Said Reid as he opened his door as well, and they both got out of the hummer and joined back together, now on the sidewalk. Percy started walking a few cars down from Tyler's, Reid following behind, when they came to a stop. And Percy pointed at a navy blue car. Reid looked at Percy, then back at the car. "That's your car?" Reid asked, pointing to it.

Percy drew his bottom lip in his mouth. "Yeah, that's it, told you it wasn't as good."

Reid looked at him incredulously. "Are you kidding! I mean, yeah, the hummer is a bit more pricier, but Percy, this is just as good as a hummer when it comes to looks."

That was the last thing he thought Reid would say. "Really? You think so?"

"I know so. And I'm sure it's not just me who thinks that."

"So…you do like it?" He asked, still feeling unsure about what Reid thought.

"Yes, I love it," Reid said in truth. "Now, I don't mean for this to sound rude, but how were you able to afford this?"

Percy smiled. "One of my uncles got it for me on my sixteenth birthday."

"What kind is it? A sports car, right?" Reid asked running a hand over the hood.

Percy nodded. "Yeah, it's a BMW-5 sports car."

Reid gave a whistle in appreciation. "Nice! I can't wait to drive this," Reid looked up, looking hopeful at Percy. "You will let me drive it, right?" He asked eagerly.

Percy chuckled at this display of excitement Reid was showing him over his car. "Maybe next time we go somewhere."

"Yes!" Reid exclaimed. Percy laughed a bit harder at this. Reid stepped away from Percy's car and back over to Percy on the sidewalk and took his hand in his as he led him towards their floor.

"Come on, let's get you inside. It's starting to get a bit chilly."

* * *

Once they got to their floor, they were both in front of Percy's dorm.

"So…how was your first official date?" Reid asked.

"Absolutely amazing. Best night of my life."

Reid grinned widely. "Good. Same here. So…does that make us boyfriends?" Reid asked, uncertain.

Percy smiled. "Yes, you're officially my boyfriend." He said happily.

Reid gave an excited 'Yes!' in his head.

They said their goodbye's and gave a loving kiss before Percy went inside. /Ok. It's settled. I'm not lying to him any longer. Now that I know who Percy truly is, I'm going to tell him. I'm going to tell him our secret, and what I truly am.\

* * *

End Chap. 4


	5. Unveild Identities

Magic in These Waters

A Percy Jackson/Covenant crossover

Chapter 5: Unveiled Identities

The next day: Reid and Tyler's room- 12:21pm

"You wanna what?" Caleb asked Reid, trying very hard to keep his voice calm. They were all standing in the middle of the room.

"Tell Percy our secret." Reid repeated. He figured he would have the most complaints from Caleb, but it's worth a shot.

Pogue and Tyler looked back at Caleb in a 'What do ya think?' kind of look.

Caleb frowned and looked at Reid like he was insane. He put the back of his hand against Reid's forehead. "Are you running a fever, because it sounded like you said you want to tell our secret?"

Reid grabbed Caleb's wrist and threw it down from his head, then gave him a 'Duh' look. "Uh, yeah, That's what I said." He crossed his arms.

"Are you crazy?! Did you forget what happened to our ancestors? Hell, our whole kind!?" Caleb said in frustration.

Reid sighed and turned his eyes upward. /Oh great! Not this again.\

"No, Caleb, I didn't forget. It's not like I'm telling some stranger. I'm telling Percy." He said tensely.

Pogue and Tyler had the 'Here we go again' expression as Caleb and Reid did their normal squabbling.

"Percy's a good kid, but he basically is a stranger to us. We've only known him for two days, Reid. We can't tell something so serious to someone we barely know." Caleb said this a little more calmly.

"Not to me," Reid began, also more calm, but still defiant. "We had a date yesterday, and he told me everything that made up who he is, what his heart and mind is constructed of, everything. He told me every little thing about him. That boy poured his heart and soul out to me, so I know someone like him can handle this well, just like Sarah and Kate have. And I damn well know he won't go blabbing it to people,"

Tyler and Pogue were really listening now.

"I'm sure I'm not the only one that's wanting to tell. I've seen the way you three look and act around Percy's friends. Don't tell me you haven't had the thought, too," Reid continued, looking at all of them now. "I'm sure that since Percy is so great and understanding, that his friends might be the same way. I'm sure they wouldn't be so close like they are if they weren't."

They were all silent for a while, letting Reid's words sink in.

"I never thought I would say this, but….Reid's right, man," Pogue said, mostly for Caleb's benefit. "I have actually thought about when I'm ever going to tell Annabeth."

"I have, too, about Luke. I really like him. I don't want to have to lie to him." Tyler conveyed also.

Reid gave a small smile for their support. "See, Caleb? We're all serious about them. I'm sure you are, too. So what's stopping you?"

Caleb gave a long sigh. He thought he would never admit it; that Reid was right about something…but this time…he actually was. "Of course I'm serious about Grover."

"So then tell him, as we should with Percy, Annabeth, and Luke. Since we all have to, let's all do it together." Reid suggested.

Caleb still had a look of uncertainty.

"Sounds good to me." Pogue agreed.

"Same." Agreed Tyler.

Caleb looked at all of them. "You're sure you wanna do this?" He asked them.

They all nodded.

"Do you?" Reid asked Caleb.

Caleb sighed. "Yeah, alright, let's do this. But….if this goes over badly…you're taking the fault." He warned Reid as they all made their way out of the current room and down the hall to their friends' dorms.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll take full responsibility." He grumbled.

They split up into groups of two. Reid and Caleb went to Percy and Grover's dorm while Pogue and Tyler went over to Annabeth and Luke's dorm. Reid knocked on Percy and Grover's door.

* * *

"Yeah, we should definitely see that!" Grover said in excitement at a preview of a movie on T.V.

"Yeah, that looks cool," Percy agreed before hearing knocks at the door. Percy hummed in question. "Who can that be? Are you expecting anyone?" He asked Grover as he walked over to answer it.

Grover shook his head. "Nope." He answered as he watched Percy open the door in order to see the mystery person on the other side.

When Percy opened it, he saw Reid and Caleb on the other side. His look of confusion turned into one of excitement when he saw Reid there. "Hi, what are you guys doing here?" He asked curiously.

Reid smiled that charming smile of his as he rested one arm on the doorframe. "Hey, Percy, we were wanting to see if we could talk to you, your friend Grover, too."

Grover grabbed his crutches and stood up at the mention of his name, and finally saw Caleb slightly behind Reid. "Caleb, Hi."Grover said in a cheerful smile. Caleb smiled back at him.

"Um…yeah, what about?" Percy asked as he walked out the door, sending a gesture over his shoulder with his hand at Grover, signaling him to follow then locking the door.

"Oh, just something that we all as a group want to tell you, something important." Reid explained further as they were joined by Pogue and Tyler with Annabeth and Luke behind them. The sons all walked next to each other, the demigods and satyr following behind them.

"So where are we going?" Asked Annabeth.

"We're going to my family's colony house. That's the best place to go so we don't get over heard by anyone; also it will have more room for all of us." Explained Caleb as they got on the elevator, down to the Spenser entrance, and out to the student parking lot.

"We taking my car?" Tyler asked as they approached the parking lot.

"Yeah." Answered Caleb.

"We'll take my car and follow you." Percy said to them. They nodded and split up in to their cars.

* * *

"I wonder what they wanna talk to us about." Voiced Annabeth from the back seat of Percy's car. They were now driving behind the sons, half way from the colony house now.

"I don't know. We're going to a different location just for them to tell us, so it's bound to be interesting." Percy said as he rounded another corner.

"Gosh…don't you guys wish we could tell them about us, the real us? Tell them about our interesting world?" Luke asked all gave a wistful 'yeah', thinking how great it would be for everything to be out and in the open. They finally reached the colony house a few minutes later. They had to park a ways away from the front of it because of an old wooden fence blocking the way. There was also a short, small section of a brick wall with a gap in the middle of it which was connected to the wooden fence. They parked next to the black hummer and stepped out of the car, just as the sons were, and met back up.

"That's it?" Percy asked the sons, amazed that something so old is still in use.

Caleb nodded as they all gazed upon it. "Yup, that's it."

They began to cut across a field to make their way over to the old rundown building. When they got up to the porch, Caleb walked up first over to the door and knocked. Gorman came to the door and opened it just enough to see Caleb.

"Ah, Caleb, what brings you here, boy?" He asked, not seeing the others behind him.

"Hey, Gorman, just need to discuss some things in the basement, brought some friends." He said as Gorman opened the door a bit more to see these 'friends' he speaks of. He saw more than the Sons of Ipswich in his yard and shifted closer to Caleb.

"Caleb, Why are there unknown people with you? You need to be careful of who you-"

"I know, Gorman, but…these are important people that need to know." He interrupted.

Gorman sighed, then opened the door all the way and stepped back over to his chair by the fireplace. Caleb waved the others in as he entered the house, the others close behind. Caleb led the way over to the basement at the end of a narrow hallway. They all began to enter and descend the curved staircase into a room filled with old continuously used candles with long strings of wax coming down from them. They were the only source of light down there. The ground was a gigantic circle made out of bricks with a smaller circle in the middle of it with rocks in the shape of bricks as well that had a spiral in the center.

There were boxes around the room in the form of a star, as well as a good sized book shelf along the back wall of the room. The demigods and satyr looked all around the interesting, mysterious room as the sons took their places and sat on the boxes that were around the small circle surrounded by large rocks.

"What is this place?" Percy asked stunned.

"Percy, come over here and sit by me," Reid directed. Percy did as he was told and sat on the left side of Reid. Reid took Percy's hand in his. The other three also sat by their love interest; Annabeth by Pogue, Luke by Tyler, and Grover by Caleb. "Don't worry, Caleb will explain everything." Reid said silently to Percy.

"Alright," Caleb began. "We all took you here because we all want you to know a very important detail about us. Grover," Caleb looked over to him. "You remember what I told you about our ancestors' history and about the Salem witch trials?"

Grover nodded. "Yeah, I do. I told them, too."

Caleb gave a nod of confirmation. "The reason why people were accused of being witches was because…a lot of them weren't being very careful with where and when they did things. They were being reckless with using their abilities."

The non-witches in the room looked at Caleb confused. "Abilities? What abilities?" Luke asked.

"The abilities…of using magic, especially one family in particular. All our families had this gift, too, which is passed down from generation to generation. The males are passed the abilities which we come to know as 'the power'. One family, the Putnums, only wanted one thing: Power. It was always 'more power' with them. Soon their thirst for power became too much to where they would use their powers all the time, even trying to steal them from other users in order for them to be able to do more things that they once couldn't with the level of power they had at the time. This…is what started the trials in Ipswich, which is why our ancestors fled for fear of being found out."

The demigods and satyr stared at Caleb incredulously and with uncertainty. Percy looked up at Reid for an answer.

Reid looked down at him. Their hands still clasped together.

"They were witches, Percy, which makes us witches."

Percy blinked and stared at Reid blankly. "Y-you're what?" He stuttered.

"We're witches….or warlocks I guess. All of us are." Reid repeated.

"So wait. You guys are witches?" Said Annabeth, taken by surprise.

"Yes." Pogue answered.

Luke looked at Tyler in pleasant surprise. Tyler looked back at him shyly. "A cute, adorable thing like you is a witch?" Luke asked happily with a smile.

Tyler blushed immediately after he uttered that sentence. "…Yeah."

Grover put it all together, and found that the things that Caleb told him before made a whole lot more sense with the new stuff he told them just then. Grover smiled at this new discovery and looked up at Caleb in content, happy they told them this, knowing it had to have been hard for them to do so.

Annabeth was surprised that witches were around here – better yet – smack-dab in front of them. "Wow…I had no idea. Well, that's unexpected." She said, running a hand through her hair.

Percy thought more about what Caleb and Reid said and let out a breath. "Whoa…when I said interesting, I didn't expect this," Percy breathed out a small chuckle. "….Wow…my boyfriend is a witch!" He said, still in amazement.

All four sons could not believe what they were witnessing. They were surprised yes….but not the kind of surprise they thought they would get from them. There was no, 'Witches exist?', or 'How can you be witches?'. Not even a 'Prove it'. They just….excepted it as if they had told them there was going to be a severe thunderstorm tomorrow; surprised, but not enough to ask when and how, like they're used to hearing this kind of stuff.

"That's it?" Caleb asked, still in disbelief.

The demigods and satyr looked over at him confused.

"What's it?" Luke asked from the right of him next to Tyler.

"You're just…ok with that?" Caleb asked again, but slowly.

Annabeth arched a delicate brow. "Um…yeah…are we not supposed to be?"

"Not so easily, no." Said Caleb confused.

"Don't get us wrong, we like that you guys are ok with this…but…it is a bit strange for anyone to be so ok with it right away." Said Reid thoughtfully.

"Even Kate and Sarah were more surprised." Pogue added.

Percy perked at this. "Sarah and Kate know?"

"Yeah, not for too long, but yeah, they know. So…how are you guys so ok with it?" Caleb asked.

Percy looked down and smiled knowingly. "That's because…." /Well…looks like our silent wish has finally come true.\ "We aren't fully human either." he looked back up at them.

All the sons looked at Percy and his friends completely in shock.

/I knew it!\ Tyler mentally exclaimed. /I knew he had to be something!\

"What do you mean?" Pogue asked, a little nervous now.

"….Wha-w-what?" Reid said, completely floored.

Caleb couldn't say a thing because he was so shocked. He just stared wide eyed at Percy.

"We….we're demigods."

* * *

End chap. 5


	6. Of Gods and Satyrs

Magic in These Waters

A Percy Jackson/Covenant crossover

Chapter 6: Of Gods and Satyrs

"We….we're demigods." Said Percy. The demigods and satyr watched the sons' reaction to the news, and found confusion.

"You're…what?" Reid asked, clearly not understanding.

"A demigod, meaning half human, half god." Annabeth supplied.

All the sons' eyes widen when Annabeth said god.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You mean to tell us…that you are half gods?" Pogue asked in disbelief.

"No way!" Tyler said with a smile, looking at Luke. "You're a god?"

Luke smiled. "Half god, but yes. I'm the son of Hermes, God of travel, pranksters, thieves, and athletes. He is also the messenger of the gods of Olympus."

"Whoa! Olympus? Olympus is real?" Said Caleb. He had heard about Olympus before in stories and fairy tales as a kid.

"Oh yes, very real," Luke answered. "Annabeth," Luke looked over to her, as well as the sons, listening intently. "Is the daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom, warfare, and crafts," Luke's gaze shifted over to Percy. "And Percy here…son of Poseidon, god of the seas."

/That's how he stayed under water!\ Thought Reid. "Aw, no way! Poseidon, one of the most important out of the three gods of Olympus, is your father?" Reid asked Percy. Reid has also read about the gods of Olympus. All of them had as kids.

Percy looked up at Reid. "Yep, he is."

"Wow! And I thought we had secrets. So…you can, like…control water?" Reid asked.

Percy smiled. "Yes, I can."

Reid had a look of excitement. "Dude! That is so cool!"

"Wait. What about Grover? What god is he?" Caleb asked.

Percy looked over at Caleb. "Oh, I'm sorry. I created a misunderstanding. When I said 'we', I meant Luke, Annabeth, and I. Grover is a satyr."

Telling by the looks on the sons' faces, none of them knew what that meant either.

"A satyr means half human, half goat." Percy explained.

"Oh…," Caleb finally understood what that truly meant and faced Grover. "Oh! But wait….you don't look like…" He trailed off, but Grover understood what Caleb meant.

"Oh, right." Grover said before he stood up without the crutches, which took the sons by surprise. Grover started to undo his jeans.

"Whoa, whoa! What are you doing?" Caleb asked frantically.

"Don't worry, this won't go anywhere past rated G. Just watch." Grover encouraged. After the pants, as well as his shoes were off, the sons had to blink multiple times to make sure they weren't hallucinating. There in front of them, Grover stood, not on human legs, but that of goat legs. The whole bottom half of a goat was attached to Grover's lower body.

Caleb stared. All of the sons did. "Oh…my god…" Caleb managed to get out.

"Dude! I thought you had to use crutches?" Reid asked.

"That was just for show…to hide this. Goat legs operate differently than human legs, so I walk different than you do. If I didn't act like I was incapable of walking, then mortals would instantly know something's up. I'm sorry I had to lie to you about that. But it was the only way I could blend in. I'm sorry." He mostly said all of this to Caleb, feeling like he betrayed his trust.

Caleb took in a deep breath. "I-it's ok. I understand. I know you had to take precautions. I just can't believe your part goat." Caleb was still in slight shock, but mostly calm.

"Is that all?" Pogue asked them.

"Actually…," Percy began. "No, not quite."

"Aw, cool! What else can you do?" Reid asked curiously with a smile, expecting to hear more about their abilities.

Percy slightly shook his head. "No, it's not that. It's actually about why we're here."

"Here as in Ipswich?" Tyler tried to guess.

Percy shook his head once again. "More like, here in Massachusetts." Percy, as well as his friends looked nervous revealing this information after they told them they were from Boston.

The room went silent. The sons stared at them in surprise and confusion.

"Wait, I thought you guys said you were from Boston?" Said Caleb, a little nervous now. Not sure if they'll be threatened by them.

"We….we lied." He said in an ashamed voice.

The sons couldn't help the hurt from showing on their faces. But the one that was most hurt was Reid. Him being the first out of his friends to ever get so far in a relationship with one of them, but he didn't show how hurt he really was. Him being the reserved person he is, held it inside and hid it away.

"Y-you lied to us?" Said Reid. He paused before speaking again. "Why?"

Percy hated how Reid said that; sad and hurt. "We're sorry. We didn't want to lie to you. We hated doing it. But it was the only option we had in order to keep you from thinking we were lunatics. Humans don't necessarily think a person is sane when they here stuff beyond their understanding, but since you told us that you're not human like we thought you were, we can finally tell you."

This sincere explanation made the sadness and hurt completely evaporate from the sons. Percy had a good point about that. If they were completely human, they would probably think them to be insane. Everything was calm between them once again.

"We understand. You're forgiven." Voiced Caleb, seeing the equal understanding light up in the other sons' eyes.

The demigods and satyr had a rush of relief wash over their faces, and Percy continued. "Thank you," He said, smiling to each of them, but that smile slowly faded as he began to tell them exactly why they were there. "Now, there is no easy way of saying this to you. But first, before I tell you, you all probably want to know where we're really from," All the sons chorused a 'yes' all around them. Percy's smile returned at this.

"We are all really from New York. Manhattan, New York."

The sons' eyes and mouths widen. "New York!?" They all chorused again, astounded.

"B-b-b-but that's a whole other state! Why would you come all the way here just to come to a high school?" Pogue asked.

Percy looked greatly worried. "That's where it gets complicated," The sons paid close attention to Percy's next words, intent on figuring out why they came so far for seemingly not a good reason at all. "We didn't choose to come here…..our friend and activities director at Camp Half Blood, Chiron, sent us here to hide."

"Camp Half Blood?" Caleb asked curiously.

Percy nodded. "Yes, only…this is no ordinary camp. This camp is training grounds for demigods, or also known as half-bloods, but only nonhumans can get through the gate."

Caleb nodded, understanding how it got its name.

"Training for what?" Asked Tyler.

"Quests." Annabeth answered.

"Quests?" asked Reid

"Yeah, you know, quests of protection from things that go after objects or even people to destroy the world." She explained.

Caleb frowned in thought. "From things? What things?"

"Most likely creatures that squeeze their way out of the underworld and onto earth, and other times just anything evil that wants to wreak havoc on the planet. Though most of the time we're pretty prone to Greek mythological things because of what our parents did in the past, and so whatever wasn't satisfied with what our parents did, They tend to take revenge on them by coming after their kids, us, knowing it will leave a dent in their pride."

"Things have been coming out of the underworld? Lately?" Asked Reid, in disbelief that things have been released from the underworld. They would have known…right?

"Not just lately, quite often, really. They've been real sneaky with their ways of blending in. So good in fact, they can hang around in society for years without detection, if they choose to keep their cool, that is. Even in a modern world like ours, they can disguise themselves as any normal human on the street and walk right past you without you even knowing it,"

The sons chorused 'wow's' through the room thinking about how dangerous that could be.

"Like Grover here," Percy used as an example. "You guys didn't even have the slightest clue that he wasn't human until he took off his disguise. That's exactly what it's like with the evil guys we face. It's a huge risk not knowing who they are until they remove their disguise."

The sons showed sympathy for them. The sons imagined if the evil forces they face were to pick up on this trend, now that would be absolutely terrifying. "What about this Chiron? If he's in Camp Half Blood, then he has to be something, too, right?" Said Reid.

"Yeah, Chiron is a Centaur, meaning half human, half horse." Percy answered.

"Wow. That's remarkable." Tyler commented.

"What about being sent here to hide? Hiding from what?" Asked Caleb.

"…..Medusa." Percy said in worry.

The sons couldn't believe the name they heard. "W-what?" Pogue said incredulously.

"No way…Medusa can't exist….right?" Reid asked the group in dismay.

"She does, unfortunately….again." Grover said in a sigh.

The sons gave them a look that said, 'Care to elaborate on that?'.

Grover understood this and explained their past events. "Annabeth, Percy, and I fought her once a few months back in June, a few days before summer officially started. Percy's mother was abducted and taken to the underworld as Hades' play toy to get to Percy because he was being accused for stealing Zeus' lightning bolt-" Grover was interrupted by an outburst by Reid.

"Whoa, what!" He exclaimed in disbelief and whipped his head over to Percy with a vague smile. Percy looked up at him and the rest of the sons sheepishly.

Grover continued. "Yeah, it was outrages! So with this rumor getting around so quickly, Hade's eventually heard which is why he took his mother, knowing he would come after her and give him a chance to take the bolt in hopes of becoming the new ruler of the gods. So Annabeth, Percy, and I went to Luke for help. With his father being the messenger of the gods, he would have his father's belongings that he uses to get in and out of the underworld with no problems. Luke told us that Persephone, Hades' wife had pearls hidden all over the world to have a break from the underworld. There were only three hidden in the United States, so Luke gave us a map to find these pearls to provide us a safe way of escape when we found Percy's mother,"

"Unfortunately, Medusa had one of these pearls. She heard the rumor about Percy having the lightning bolt, too, which resulted in her not letting us out of her grasp until she got it. She was killing pretty much anyone that stumbled in her lair and turning them to stone, so we had to kill her. She's been an enemy to the gods for a long while, so we took her head to Mt. Olympus." Explained Grover.

Percy now spoke. "But somehow…it's gone. And now Chiron tells us that she's out to get revenge on us for killing her, and that she's on her way to find and kill us. She won't stop until she's found us. That's why we're here. No one else at camp can stand up to her, now more than ever since she's gotten stronger then the last time we saw her. We barely beat her last time because of that ability of hers, now that she's stronger, Chiron advised us to not fight her right away as we are, because there was a good chance we wouldn't succeed this time. So he sent us here…for help. And I think you guys might be the help he was talking about."

"So you want us to help you fight Medusa?" Caleb asked to make sure he was hearing this right.

"Yes, if you would. You guys are our only hope." Said Percy, pleadingly.

"There's no need to beg, Percy. I care about you…and I'll stand by you always. I'm in." Reid agreed with a glint of determination in his eyes.

Percy was over joyed at this, but looked around to the other sons for their confirmation before celebrating.

Caleb nodded firmly. "I'm in, too."

"Same here." Tyler said right after.

"Count me in, too, dude." Pogue said with a smile.

The demigods and satyr cheered. "Thanks, you guys! You have no idea how indebted we are for you doing this!" Percy said happily while hugging Reid tightly, who was chuckling by how happy Percy was.

"It's no problem. We're all like a family now. We'll always be beside you one hundred percent." Caleb reassured with a smile.

"I have one more question before we leave," Tyler began. Everyone's attention was fixed on him. "Do you have any ideas on how Medusa is still alive after her head was severed?"

Percy shook his head. "No, that's what we were wanting to figure out." He answered. Tyler nodded in acceptance and they all made their way out of the Danvers colony house, and back to Spenser.

* * *

End chap. 6


	7. More Revealed, More to Love

Magic in These Waters

A Percy Jackson/Covenant crossover

Chapter 7: More Revealed, More to Love

All of them were back at Spenser now, all of them spending time with their own love interest. With everything now in the open, they were eager to finally talk about the things they could only talk about with certain people. Percy and Reid were spending time together in their third hour class, messing around in the indoor pool. Pogue and Annabeth were walking around the outside of Spenser. Caleb and Grover went back to Caleb's room that he shared with Pogue, and talked more about Grover's kind, and Tyler and Luke went to the courtyard this time for a more romantic setting.

* * *

With Percy and Reid

Reid and Percy were in their swim trunks, playing around in the water. After all the serious talk, they decided they needed a break and have some fun. Their number one version of fun was water, which led them here to their third hour, swimming class. At the current moment, Reid was chasing after his boyfriend because he splashed him unexpectedly in the face and swam off in hopes of getting a head start. Reid was a faster swimmer than Percy was, so it didn't take that long for him to catch him.

"Caught'cha!" Reid said as he wrapped his arms around Percy's waist, preventing him from getting away. Percy turned around and faced him.

"Aw! No fair!" Percy cried out in protest. "You know you're faster than I am. You could've kicked your speed down a bit." Percy pouted cutely.

Reid smirked mischievously. "Yeah, I know, but I wanted you in my arms faster,"

Percy blushed and smiled, then put his arms around Reid's neck. They stayed like that for a while, just relaxing against each other. After a while, Reid spoke again. "Do you mind if…you show me some of your powers?" He asked curiously.

Percy opened his eyes and leaned back a bit to see him properly, then looked up at him nervously. "In here? Are you sure? No one will come in or anything?" Percy was afraid someone might walk in and see him.

"It's Sunday. Nobody comes in here on Sundays, so you're perfectly safe from prying eyes." He assured him.

Percy nodded, trusting his words. They put their hands down to their sides, leaving only a little bit of space between them as Percy brought one of his hands in front of the both of them and hovered it a few inches from the water's surface. Seconds later, a thick string of water started to lift from the pool and toward Percy's hand. As he raised his hand gradually, the string of water followed closely after his palm then with a twitch of his index finger, Percy made the string of water disperse and shift into nine medium sized bubbles. Percy put his hand down and began controlling the bubbles of water with his aura of will, then made them float around them in a circle. Reid was watching the actions in astounded admiration then they locked eyes.

"Wow…," Reid said slowly. "You are too amazing, you know that?" He said fondly.

Percy blushed and chuckled as he got closer to Reid, wrapping his arms around him, and rested his hands on his back while Reid wrapped his arms around him once again around the waist. Percy closed his eyes then nuzzled Reid's face. "So you keep telling me."

Reid nuzzled back playfully with a smile and gave him a brief kiss.

"Because you are, you're the most unbelievably astonishing, beautiful, adorable thing I've ever seen in my life." He said in adoration, resting his head against his.

Percy felt like he was going to burst because of all the complements. No one has ever said these things to him before. "Thank you….I love you." He whispered the last part with great emotion of happiness.

Reid stilled at Percy's last words and opened his eyes, then lifted his head from Percy's to gaze into green eyes filled with joy and realization. "You…you what?" Reid thought he was hearing things. /He couldn't of said…\

"I love you." Percy repeated, but with more confidence this time.

Reid couldn't believe it. He loves him! Only two days of knowing each other - well, now three - and he loves him! Reid felt like bursting open like a cracked dam. "You l-love me?"

Percy gave a big grin. "Yeah." He breathed out softly.

Reid grinned and hugged Percy tightly. "I…I love you, too!" He admitted.

Percy hugged him just as tightly. "Really? You do?" Percy's head was against Reid's shoulder.

"Yes, I do. So much," They leaned back a bit and met lips, transferring all that love they felt for each other within the kiss. When they pulled back they smiled fondly at each other, then Reid's gaze went back to the bubbles of water floating around them and reached out his hand to cup one of them that was to the right of Percy's head in to his palm. Percy watched him as he brought the bubble that was now in Reid's hand, and brought it down in between them. Reid looked up from the bubble and back at Percy. "Now that I've seen your power in action, do you want to see mine?" Reid asked him. Percy nodded eagerly. "Ok, Watch," Reid advised.

Percy watched Reid focus on the bubble in his hand then suddenly he saw Reid's eyes go completely black. Then he saw the bubble in Reid's hand take on a color, then another, and another. Reid was making the bubble change colors continuously like a strobe light, but the colors were changing a lot slower and calmer. Reid looked away from the color changing bubble – his eyes still fully black – to the other bubbles surrounding them and made them do the same thing. Reid made the color changing bubble in his hand levitate back over to where it was before over to the right of Percy's head, then let it go back into Percy's control.

Percy looked around at the now color changing bubbles and smiled at how amazing they looked. Percy gazed back at Reid and into those amazingly sexy black eyes as Reid met his green ones. "You know what would make this even better?" Reid said with a smile. Reid then made all the pool room lights shut off, leaving them with only the color changing bubbles as their source of light.

Percy chuckled. "Oh my gosh! This is so awesome! Your powers are so cool."

Reid held Percy close against him. "Glad you think so,"

Percy had his arms around Reid, still staring into those black eyes of his. Reid lifted a brow, not sure what had Percy so entranced. "What has you so fascinated?" Reid asked.

"Your eyes." Answered Percy

Reid smiled. "What about them?"

"There so…black…so….sexy." Percy mumbled with a smile, still not breaking his gaze from them.

Reid's eyebrows rose in surprise. He thought Percy was going to say scary, because usually a whole eye being one color scares people because it's very uncommon and unlikely, but sexy? That was the last thing he expected to come out of anyone's mouth, let alone Percy's. Reid grinned at him. "God, I love you!" He said before pulling him in for a deep kiss, Percy smiling into it.

* * *

With Grover and Caleb

Caleb and Grover were sitting on Caleb's bed. Grover's goat legs were bare and free from the jeans and shoes he hides them under. Both of Grover's legs were in Caleb's lap. Caleb was running his hand over one of them as Grover told him about his kind.

He told him about a satyr's task of locating half-bloods and aiding them in reaching Camp Half-Blood, explained that he is Percy's official protector and is supposed to keep him from any harm. He also told him about a satyr's abilities such as; a strong sense of smell to detect monsters and half-bloods and can communicate with animals. He explained how when he walks past the barrier to Camp Half-Blood, his horns will appear, but will disappear when he is off of camp grounds and on the other side of the barrier.

"Man, Grover. This is all so unbelievable." Caleb commented,

still wrapping his head around it all.

"I know it's a lot to take in. I have one more important thing to tell you." Grover said as he watched Caleb's hand run the length of his leg all the way down to his hoof and back up to his thigh to start again. No one has ever touched his legs like that before, with such care and adoration. It felt very soothing.

Caleb didn't break his gaze from Grover's legs when he spoke.

"Really? What's that?"

Grover was a bit nervous to tell him, but he took a deep breath and decided to tell him anyway. "Us satyrs mature very slowly physically to where we seem younger than what we really are…" Grover trailed off, nerves getting the better of him.

Caleb looked up from his legs to Grover's face, starting to catch on to what Grover was trying to say. "Grover…how old are you?" Caleb asked, feeling a bit worried about his answer.

Grover looked down. "twmm-hmm-hmm." Grover mumbled that so low to where Caleb couldn't understand him.

"A bit louder, please." He asked politely.

Grover sighed. "Twenty-eight." Grover mumbled a little louder with his eyes shut tight.

Caleb's eyes widen. "T-twenty-eight ?" Grover nodded. "But…that's like…ten years older than me. You don't act like you're twenty-eight. You act like my age, maybe even younger." Caleb said in slight shock.

Grover opened his eyes timidly. "How old are you?" Grover asked back.

"Eighteen." He answered.

Grover let out a relieved sigh. "At least you're at the legal age, but wow, eighteen and twenty-eight. Now, that's an age gap," Grover took a slight pause before speaking again. "But I don't mind."

"You don't?"

Grover shook his head. "Nope, why? Do you?"

"No, no, I don't, not at all. I just never expected you too be so much older than me. You don't act like it at all. It seems like I'm older than you."

Grover blushed at that. "I-it's because I'm…I'm not very good at acting courageous or confident, even though I'm a protector."

"Oh, Well, maybe this will make you feel better," Hearing this made Grover pay close attention to Caleb's next words. "I think it's really cute," Caleb said in a smile.

This made Grover's blush a shade darker. Grover smiled with his head cast downward again, but this time Caleb put a hand under Grover's lightly bearded chin and lifted his head up to face him, then Caleb leaned down in a kiss. They kissed a few more times before separating, Caleb resting his head against Grover's, both of them panting slightly. When Caleb regained his breath, he spoke again. "I like you, a lot. More than I've ever liked anyone."

"I like you, too, Caleb."

"Will you go out with me then?" Caleb asked, hopeful.

Grover smiled. "Of course I will."

Caleb returned the smile. "Perfect."

* * *

With Annabeth and Pogue

Pogue and Annabeth were laughing about a prank Reid did to Caleb last year. Reid was really bored one school morning, so during the beginning of their math class when the students were to turn in their homework from the previous day, Reid decided – for a source of good entertainment – to use his powers to erase all of Caleb's answers to the homework they were about to turn in. Everyone knows Caleb is a perfectionist and is very serious about school, so Reid knew this was going to be good. And, just as he predicted, Caleb had the biggest freaked out face when he pulled out his math paper to find it completely blank, only leaving the questions to be seen.

"He was not happy. He yelled threats at him mentally until Reid changed his paper back. Man, I wish you could've seen it! It was too funny!" Pogue said, chuckling here and there.

Annabeth laughed. "Is he always like that?"

"Who?"

"Reid. Is he always so…mischievous?" She asked as they made their way past the left side of the school courtyard.

"Oh, Reid," Pogue looked thoughtful. "Yeah, he's always been like that. Ever since we were kids he's always been finding new ways in getting into trouble. He's learning to kick it down a notch and not do it too often, but he will always be Rebel-Reid ."

Annabeth looked up at him in interest. "Rebel-Reid?"

"Yeah, that's what everyone started to call him when we started high school, funny, huh? It fits him."

Annabeth chuckled when she thought about it. "Yeah…it does."

It was silent between them for a few comfortable minutes. After a while of silence, Pogue decided to ask a question that he's been wondering about for a couple minutes. "Hey, Annabeth?"

"Hmm?" She hummed.

"I've been wondering…how does this Camp Half-Blood work?" He asked her in curiosity.

"There are cabins for each god and goddess such as; the Apollo cabin, the Aphrodite cabin, the Poseidon cabin, etc. Each of these cabins hold their sons and daughters. Depending on your godly parent is where you will be placed. For example, since my mother is Athena, I would be placed in the Athena cabin, you with me so far?"

Pogue nodded, painting the mental picture to her words. "Yeah, I think so."

Annabeth smiled. "The camp is quite large, so it has many different activities and areas. The Cabins are in the middle of camp, then there's the Arena where we duel; the Armory where we suit up from head to toe in armor and learn battle strategy, and how to work as a team in combat; there's the Stables where we work with our own individual Pegasus-" Pogue interrupted her before she could continue.

"What!? Pegasus' exist, too?" He asked in shock.

Annabeth nodded. "Yep," she chuckled at his reaction then continued. "And just across from the Stables are large fields of strawberry bushes, which is simply just called Strawberry Fields, then across from that is The Big House which is the main administrative building. It also serves as a place for meetings between Chiron and other leaders of the camp, and is an infirmary, too. it also serves as Chiron's home. Behind that, the volleyball courts; next to that, Arts and Crafts, then the Amphitheater where we entertain our peers with different types of activities; A climbing wall with lava, and last but not least, the Mess Hall, which is basically our cafeteria."

Pogue looked over whelmed. "Wow! That's some camp. Wish I went to a camp like that."

Annabeth did a brief chuckle and shook her head. "No, you don't." She said knowingly.

Pogue looked over at her with scrunched eyebrows, not knowing what she meant by that sure statement. "Why?" He asked slowly.

They were almost back at the front of the school by now.

"Because…you would be killed," Pogue's eyebrows rose at this. "Our training at Camp Half-Blood is only fit for just that, half-bloods. It can prove to be too brutal for anything but." She explained.

"But I'm a warlock. That should count. Our stamina is higher than a human's, too." Pogue countered.

"But is your stamina higher than a demigod's?" Annabeth countered back with a smile.

Pogue smiled back. "Is that a challenge, little missy?" He teased playfully.

"Maybe it is." She said with a smile.

"Ok! You're on."

Annabeth smiled deviously. "You really shouldn't of said that."

Pogue had a questioning look before he saw her advance towards him quickly. At the last second before she could touch him, he side stepped.

Annabeth dashed towards him again with amazing speed and attempted to grab Pogue's arm to try and flip him, but Pogue just barely dodged her again by forcing his arm down quickly and out of her reach, but

Annabeth quickly followed up with a spinning kick to his legs, affectively tripping him and making him land on his back. She dashed towards him once again and attempted to jump on him and pin him to the ground, but Pogue avoided her by rolling once in a full circle, bad idea. As soon as she saw him begin to roll over to the side, she did a quick front flip right over him as he was rolling and landed on the other side of him, stopping him mid roll with her hand.

/No way!?\ Pogue thought in disbelief as she roughly rolled him back on his back and pinning him to the ground, her hands binding his wrists and her legs wrapped around his, making Pogue unable to move.

They were face to face now. Pogue gazed up into her pride filled eyes in amazement and disbelief. /How did she…?\ Even in his thoughts he was at a loss for words.

"Told ya…you shouldn't have said that." She said confidently.

Pogue was still awe struck. "H-how did you do that? No girl should be able to do that."

Annabeth just smiled at him. "What you meant to say was, 'no girl you know should be able to do that'. And rule number one in combat, never underestimate your opponent, especially if that opponent is a girl." She said softly. They stared into each other's eyes a little while longer.

/My god, I think I'm in love. She can fix vehicles, knows how to fight like a freakin' ninja, not to mention she's supper hot….oh yeah….I'm definitely in love.\ Pogue leaned his head forward in a kiss.

Annabeth was over joyed that Pogue was finally kissing her, and kissed back. When they separated they gazed into each other's eyes again.

"Go out with me?" Pogue asked in a pleading voice.

Annabeth's face brightened then she chuckled. "How can I say no."

* * *

With Luke and Tyler

Luke and Tyler were in the river bank area of the courtyard, sitting against a tree. It was dark out and the moon was big, bright, and almost full with millions of beautiful stars surrounding it. It was a bit nippy, but not too much so to where you need anything more than a jacket.

"Oh, Luke, this looks so beautiful." Tyler said dreamily.

Luke gazed over to Tyler. "Yes, it sure does." He said suggestively, his eyes trailing over Tyler's face.

Hearing the implying tone to his voice, Tyler looked next to him at Luke to see him looking at him instead of the nature view. Now understanding what Luke had meant, he playfully shoved him by the shoulder, making Luke sway just a little, Luke being a lot stronger than Tyler. "Quit it!" Tyler said with a blush and a smile.

Luke chuckled. "Doesn't seem like you want me to." He said confidently, giving him a flirtatious look.

Still smiling, Tyler cleared his throat as he looked away from Luke's intensely flirtatious gaze and tried to change the subject. "So…where is this Camp Half-Blood located?"

Luke smiled at how cute Tyler avoided the obvious, and decided to let him get away with the sudden subject change. "Montauk, Long Island, New York, it's on Long Island's North Shore."

"Do mortals notice it?" He asked curiously.

Luke shook his head. "No, the shore that it's on is completely invisible to mortals."

Tyler nodded. "Can…can you…take me there with you when you go back? You know…as a visitor. This place sounds so fascinating. I really want to see it."

Luke had a look of uncertainty about that. It's not taking him there that's the problem. It's more like will he be able to enter? No one has ever taken a warlock through the barrier of camp before. But as long as the one passing through it doesn't have intentions of harm, then it should be fine. He just wasn't for sure.

"I'm not mortal, so I won't have any problems seeing it." He tried to assure, noticing the look of uncertainty on Luke's face.

Luke shook his head. "No, it's not that."

Tyler gave him a questioning look. "What is it?"

Luke met Tyler's eyes. "It's just that…a warlock has never gone through the camp barrier before. I'm not certain that you will be able to get through."

"Barrier?" He asked in wonder.

"Yes, the camp is surrounded by a magical barrier to ensure no monsters or any beings that mean to do harm can get into camp."

"Wow, Interesting. Well, it can't hurt to try. If it works the way you say it does, then there should be no reason for it not to work. You know I have no intentions to harm and I'm not mortal, so it should work." Tyler stated, sure of his theory.

Luke smiled. "Ok, you're right. I'll take you to visit when I go back."

Tyler grinned and leaned over to hug Luke. "Oh, thank you-thank you-thank you!" He said excitedly.

Luke laughed and hugged him back. "My pleasure," They continued to hold each other in the embrace. Luke turned his face to where it was facing Tyler's ear. "Now, tell me what we both know is obvious." He whispered.

Tyler blinked, not knowing what he meant. "Tell you what?" he asked, just above a whisper.

Luke breathed out a brief chuckle while slightly shaking his head at Tyler's seemingly unknowingness. "That you like me more than a friend," Tyler blushed then smiled, hiding his face in the crook of Luke's neck. This made Luke chuckle. /Gosh, he's too cute.\ "Aw, come on. Say it. I want to hear you say it," Tyler rubbed his face in the crook of Luke's neck, then lifted it to rest on his shoulder and breathed a sigh as he closed his eyes, but didn't say anything. "Come on, I know you do." Luke stated with his chin propped up on Tyler's shoulder.

Tyler smiled, his eyes still closed. "Do you?" He teased lightly.

"I do, or you wouldn't let me do this…" Luke moved his hand from Tyler's waist, to run up and down Tyler's thigh in a slow, soothing motion. "…Or this…" He moved the hand that was on his thigh and made it slide over to lightly message his bottom cheek. This made Tyler moan softly. "…And you definitely wouldn't let me do this," Without stopping his hand's actions, he leaned back to kiss Tyler strongly. Tyler accepted everything Luke gave him happily. When Luke began to lean out of the kiss, Tyler followed his lips with his own, wanting to feel them against his again, which made Luke chuckle with a smirk. "See?" Tyler smiled vaguely, then relocked his lips with his. When they separated again, Luke spoke. "Say it." He whispered.

Tyler kissed him one more time before answering. "I like you." He finally whispered, his arms around Luke's neck now.

Luke's hand had stopped being in motion when Tyler kissed him the second time. His arms were now back around his waist again. "There, see? That wasn't so difficult." Luke teased.

Tyler giggled. "Shut up."

Luke smirked. "Make me."

"Gladly." Tyler said happily as he leaned in for another kiss. This one was very deep just like the previous ones. It was filled with emotions; Lust, love, joy, and complete utter devotion.

Luke shifted his weight forward, making Tyler fall backwards and ending up on his back with Luke on top of him. They kissed each other continuously for a while.

They were breathing heavily when they finally parted, Luke resting his forehead on Tyler's as he slowly regained his breath. "Do you wanna be with me as my boyfriend and be mine?" Luke asked when he gained back his breath.

Tyler smiled against him. "Yes." He answered.

Luke smiled. "Good 'cause I don't think I could ever let you go."

"You'll never have to." He assured him.

* * *

Back with Percy and Reid

Both Percy and Reid were dressed and were walking toward Percy's dorm, Percy wanting to show Reid something. They finally made it to the door, Percy unlocking it and they walked inside. Reid closed the door and sat on Percy's bed.

"So…what is it that you want to show me?" Reid asked.

"There's two things, but first is this." Percy reached into his jean pocket to reveal what looked to be a golden pen.

Reid looked at the pen, then at Percy incredulously. "A pen? You wanted to show me a pen?" He smiled, thinking it was a joke.

Percy smiled at him knowingly. "It's more than you think, just watch." Percy then clicked the top and a long blade shot out of it, making Reid jump backwards further on the bed almost on the middle of it now.

"Whoa!" Reid shouted in surprise as a blade shot out of the so called 'pen'. "A sword? How is it a sword? It looked like a pen just seconds ago?" He asked as he calmed himself down.

"That's what you're supposed to think. It's a sword cloaked to look like a pen. It's to fool enemies into thinking you're weaponless. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah, very cool. Where did you get that?" Reid asked.

"Chiron gave it to me." Percy pushed the small button on the side and made the blade retract and back to its pen-like form, then put it back in his pocket. "Ok, the last thing I have to show you is in my closet." Percy went over to his closet while Reid waited on his bed. Percy pulled out his Trident, this time making Reid's mouth drop open. Reid stared at it.

"No freakin' way…you have a Trident?!" He said, not believing what he was seeing.

Percy smiled. "Well, I am a god of the seas."

Reid got up to touch it. "Wow! This is so unreal. This is yours?"

"Yep, it was my father's. He lent it to me."

"I've only ever seen pictures of this, but never in real life. Oh, Percy, this is so amazing!"

Percy chuckled in amusement. "Glad you like it."

"I love it, baby. Man, I never imagined I'd have such a tough boyfriend. I'm usually the one who has to do all the protecting. It's nice to have equal standing in a relationship for once when it really matters." Reid said, very pleased.

Percy chuckled as he set his Trident against the closet door then stepped closer to Reid. "I'm glad you're happy."

Reid grabbed Percy's hands and pulled him towards him in a kiss.

"Very happy." Reid whispered against Percy's lips.

* * *

End chap. 7


	8. Ascension

Magic in These Waters

A Percy Jackson/Covenant crossover

Chapter 8: Ascension

A week later: Sunday, early afternoon

A whole week has gone by since the demigods and satyr had started at Spenser and met the Sons of Ipswich. So many great things have been happening lately between the couples. Since last Sunday the four couples have gotten closer than ever before. By now they have all been on many dates and couldn't be happier with the results they received. Now it was once again the weekend, the first of October, Reid's birthday. He was turning eighteen, and Percy knew the perfect present to give him. At the current moment the Sons of Ipswich were gathered in Reid and Tyler's room, as usual, beginning to talk about their beloveds.

"So…who tells first?" Pogue asked the group. They had a go at the

'Not it!' game, and Tyler was the last to say it.

"Oh, man! No fair!" Tyler pouted for being caught off guard.

"Aw, come on, baby boy," Reid began. "It was totally fair. People aren't supposed to say when you start the game, or everyone will say it at the same time every time. So tell us how things have been going between you and Luke." All eyes were now on Tyler.

Tyler glanced at all of them, then shifted his line of sight to the floor with his head still up. "Um…well…it's going really well," He lifted his line of sight back up at them. "The dates are always amazing and romantic, he's really sweet. He showed me his precautionary weapons he brought from that camp recently and it's really quite amazing."

"Really? Like what?" Pogue asked.

"There was this really cool shield that was unlike any I've ever seen. At first glance it doesn't look like one. It just looks like a skinny trapezoid attached to a circle connected to a rectangle, but if you press the button on the handle the trapezoid looking shape will spin out in to a full circle, making it in to a shield. Then he showed me these wicked cool shoes that had wings on them, real wings that actually fly, the ones that his father uses."

The other witches had looks of awe and disbelief.

"No way!" Caleb stated.

Tyler looked over to him. "Way! And he even brought one of the swords they use at Camp Half-Blood." He said enthusiastically.

"Whoa! That is awesome." Commented Pogue also with enthusiasm.

Caleb smiled. "So you and Luke are really hitting it off, huh?"

Tyler looked down in a smile and blushed then he started to twist the end of his shirt nervously. "Yeah…"

When Reid noticed Tyler messing around with his shirt, he slowly started to smirk. "You're fidgeting…." Reid stated slowly, realizing what only he could tell, since they were best friends and all. Only Reid knew what it meant when Tyler fidgeted. He was hiding something.

"There's something you're not telling us, baby boy."

This was brought to Pogue and Caleb's attention.

"Really? What is it, Tyler?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, come on, tell us." Pogue encouraged.

Tyler sighed and ran his hands over his face briefly. "I don't know… it's embarrassing to tell you guys."

"Don't think about how to say it, just say it." Said Caleb trying to help him out.

Tyler was silent for a few seconds before speaking again.

"I can't." He groaned.

"Tyler…don't make me pull a prank on you. And you know how I am with pranks." Reid said in a teasing voice.

Now that made Tyler cave. "Alright! Alright!" He said before he paused. He avoided their eyes by looking down. "…Luke and I…"

~ Flashback ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Luke and Tyler were on Tyler's bed. Luke was on top of him, kissing him heavily, filled with desire. Tyler's arms were around Luke's neck, his fingers in his hair.

It was Saturday, so as usual Reid, Pogue, and Caleb went to go hangout at Nicky's for a while. Tyler didn't join them this time, since he had a date with Luke that night, so he stayed at his dorm waiting for Luke. Since the guys usually stay at Nicky's for two to two and a half hours, they figured that they could have a date in Tyler's dorm, since they'll be alone for a long while. They were talking for a while at first, then Luke started to do his sweet talking again and they teased each other a bit, and then Luke leaned in and started kissing him, which lead them here, caught up in feverish desire and bliss.

Luke lifted himself up on his hands looking down at Tyler lovingly. "I want to make love to you." He said softly while staring into those beautiful blue eyes.

Tyler grinned up at him, over joyed. "Really? You mean it? Right now?"

Luke smiled. "Yes, yes, and yes, my love."

Tyler's eyes began to water a little. He hugged him tightly then gave him a deep kiss. "Make love to me…but…go slow."

Luke smiled and kissed his cheek. "I wouldn't dare do it any other way," He promised before he took off his clothes. "Can you take your clothes off for me?"

Tyler blinked rapidly, snapping out of his trance of staring at Luke's muscular body and started taking off the rest of his clothes. "Y-yeah, o-of course."

Luke noticed how much different Tyler's mood was, and gazed at him in concern. "Are you ok?" He asked while sitting on his legs.

Tyler sighed as he tossed his wet pants and boxers to the floor, and gazed up at him. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm…," He took a deep breath. "…Just a bit nervous, that's all. But it's nothing to worry about. I want this, I do. I just never done anything like this before." He confessed, a bit embarrassed.

Luke looked surprised. "Really? You? But you're irresistible! How could anyone stand it?"

Tyler blushed. "I'm not saying I haven't been asked." His eyes were now staring at the bed.

"You turned them all down?" He asked in disbelief.

Tyler nodded, still blushing.

"Can I ask why?"

Tyler met his eyes again. "It's because they all wanted to do that for the wrong reasons. Half of them didn't even like me for me. Some only wanted to have sex with me because it would boost their own popularity and worth. None of them disserved to take something so sacred from me just to toss it away and act like it was nothing in the end."

"Well, I'm here now. And I promise to never intentionally hurt you or make you feel used…_ever_. I love you for you, not for what you can give me, but what we can give each other."

A tear of happiness trailed down one of Tyler's cheeks and he hugged and kissed him. "Thank you. I love you, too." Luke kissed back more deeply, and it lead to heated, hungry kisses.

Tyler had a vague thought that he should take precautions, since they are doing this in a dorm room in a school full of people - and not to mention the door was unlocked -, so he turned his eyes black for a short moment to put a silent spell on the dorm walls, floor, ceiling, and locked the door.

~A few minutes later~

Tyler's eyes were now a dark black. Blacker than usual, but Luke didn't notice. He was too focused on pleasuring Tyler at the moment. When he did notice though, he frowned, noticing his eyes were black, very black. "You do know your eyes are black, right?"

Tyler dwelled on Luke's words. "…My…what?"

"Your eyes are black, darker than normal."

"I'm not using, though," He said in confusion, but he quickly digressed. "Oh, forget it for now. I can't wait any longer!" He whined.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I feel no different." Tyler reasoned.

Well, if he was sure then Luke was at ease.

~A few minutes later~

Tyler made some submissive animal-like sounds here and there that were anything but human, but Luke was too distracted to give it much attention.

Luke and Tyler weren't worried about not using a condom because they were both clean and Tyler was a guy, so there wasn't a risk of getting pregnant, so they were fine, just fine.

They both laid side by side minutes later. Tyler was snuggled in to Luke's side, his eyes back to their normal blue. Luke's arm was wrapped around him. He sighed in content. "Who knew you were such a sex kitten." He said with a smile.

Tyler blushed a deep red and hid his face in Luke's arm, which made Luke chuckle.

End flashback

* * *

The other three stared at him intently.

"…We…" He shut his eyes tightly. "…Had sex." He said the last two words quickly. He was definitely not telling them about the whole eyes going black when he wasn't using, and them being darker. And he definitely wasn't telling them about the inhuman sounds he made either. That would be way too embarrassing. The other three witches' eyes widen.

"What!?" They said in unison.

"When?!" Pogue asked.

"Yesterday…when you guys went to Nicky's and I stayed behind to go on a date with Luke." He replied while peeking one eye open slowly. The room fell in silence…then….

"Whoa-ha-hoa! Way'da go, baby boy!" Reid cheered slowly.

Pogue dramatically leaned against Caleb's shoulder. "They grow up so fast, Caleb!" He said in fake drama. Caleb smiled in amusement and lightly shoved him off.

"Dork." Caleb muttered.

Reid and Tyler laughed at their display.

"Really, though, Tyler, I never thought you would ever settle down with somebody. That Luke must be somethin' in order to get our innocent Tyler to not be a virgin anymore." Reid stated.

"It's not that I wouldn't, it's that I never could. I could never find anyone that could provide all I needed in the right ways."

"Well, we're glad you finally did," Said Caleb. "Ok, so which way are we goin'? Left or right from Tyler?" He asked them. Every time they all had something to share with each other and played 'Not it', they would always go in a circle from the first person that told.

"How about right; that would make you next, Reid." Pogue decided.

"Oh, goody!" He said with delight while rubbing his hands together.

"Boy, have I got something to tell you guys. My Percy is a whole lot tougher than we thought."

"Hmm, really…how so?" Caleb asked in interest.

"He showed me a couple of cool things last Sunday. Did you know that there is a sword made to look like a pen that is in actual existents?" He asked.

"Huh?" Said Tyler in disbelief.

"A pen that can turn into a sword…just by clicking the top." Reid conveyed further.

"Really?" Pogue said in surprise.

"Yep, I'll show it sometime. And get this, he also has a Trident."

The other three's eyes widen.

"Nuh-uh!" Tyler said childishly in surprise.

"Yuh-huh!" Reid childishly answered back.

"You're kidding!" Said Caleb in disbelief.

"Not kidding." Reid said with a smile.

"Wow." The other three said slowly in unison.

"Now that is cool." Commented Tyler.

"I know." Reid said proudly.

"So you and Percy are still doing good?" Tyler asked.

"Oh, yeah. The best."

The other three smiled, happy that Reid was finally happy with someone. All eyes went to Caleb now, who was next to go.

"Well, mine was quite interesting. I found out some very interesting things about Grover and his kind. He can actually speak to animals, and detect monsters and demigods with his sense of smell. Oh, and he also has actual horns, but only when he's on camp grounds. He also told me that satyrs age very slow physically, which makes him seem a lot younger."

Reid stared at Caleb unsurely. "So…" He said slowly. "What you're saying is…he's not the age he looks?"

Caleb nodded. "Yeah."

"Then how much older is he?" Reid continued to ask.

Caleb took a deep breath. "….twenty-eight."

The others were shocked.

"Whoa! What!?" Reid said loudly.

"Jesus, Caleb. You're dating someone that old?" Said Pogue.

"Man, that's…that's ten years older." Said Tyler, not expecting that.

"I know it sounds weird, but he doesn't act twenty-eight. He acts our age, maybe even younger like…sixteen. Believe it or not, I actually act older than him." He explained.

"Yeah, I have noticed that. Why is that anyway?" Tyler asked.

"He still has trouble being courageous and self-confident, so it causes him to act younger. Even if he's ten years older, the way I feel about him hasn't changed, not an inch. Our personalities flow perfectly together, so I'm completely fine with it." Caleb said confidently.

"That's good. You two act so cute together." Tyler commented.

Caleb smiled at him. "Thanks, Tyler."

"Ok, my turn," Pogue began. "Mine has also been fantastic. Annabeth is seriously the chick of my dreams. She's not too girly to where she's annoying, which is so hard to find these days. She's just super awesome. Oh! She also showed me some weapons, too. She has a bow and arrow, and she has this small crossbow with a sleeping substance that knocks people out for thirty minutes, which is my favorite. I'm telling' you guys, I'm so marrying this one." He said with confidence.

"Wow! That's great Pogue. I'm glad you finally found someone after Kate." Caleb stated happily.

Pogue grinned. "Yeah, me, too." Pogue had dated Kate for a long while in the past, but they hit a rough point in their relationship after a year of being together. Kate started to drift off and started to pay attention to other guys, so they mutually came to an understanding and decided to end it and just be friends.

Tyler did a long sigh in contentment. "This is so great. We all finally have that special person we've been hoping for. It's really strange how we all found ours all at the same time, though." The others agreed.

Caleb looked over to his left at Reid. "So…it's your birthday today, isn't it."

Reid smiled. "Yep, I can't wait to finally ascend! Ever since you did, Caleb, I've been so looking forward to it, though…I am a little bit nervous. I've never known what it's like to ascend before. Does it hurt?" He asked his two friends, Caleb and Pogue, who have already ascended.

"Not really, it just feels a bit weird, that's all." Caleb assured him.

Reid let out a relieved sigh. "Good. I can't stand pain."

Tyler had a look of remembrance wash over his face. "Speaking of ascending, hey, guys, have you told them about the whole ascending thing?" The others realized that they hadn't. They've been so caught up in knowing more about their beloveds and spending time with them that they completely forgot to tell them that little detail about themselves.

Caleb shook his head. "No."

"Me either." Said Reid.

"Neither did I." Said Pogue.

Tyler breathed out a short laugh. "I didn't either."

"I guess we've been so caught up in them that we forgot." Caleb said, not believing he forgot something so important.

"Well, I'm gonna go hangout with Percy and explain the whole ascending thing, so see you guys later." Reid announced as he got up to head for the door. The others said their goodbye's to Reid and also set up a time to tell their beloveds about ascending as well.

* * *

Reid and Percy were in the Grove Square Garden half of the courtyard, sitting underneath a tree, staring at the fountain in the center. Their fingers were laced together, Percy's head lying on Reid's shoulder, and Reid's was leaning against his head.

"I have something to tell you…concerning my birthday." Reid said softly as they gazed at the fountain.

"What is it?" Percy asked from his position against Reid's shoulder.

"When our particular race of witch has a birthday, on that day at the exact time we're born, we ascend."

Percy scrunched his brows at the word 'ascend'. "Ascend?" He asked.

"Yeah… It's when we receive power that makes our magic stronger. It's so we have a better chance of holding our own and survive against the things that threaten us."

"Oh," Percy had a look of understanding. "Kind' a like a battery charger." He mused. Reid paused then laughed at Percy's comparison. Percy lifted his head and looked at Reid with a smile at his laughter.

When Reid stopped laughing, he turned his head to face Percy and nudged the tip of his nose with his, still lightly chuckling. "You are so cute."

Percy chuckled. "So…does this ascending happen often?"

"Only on our birthday every year. Caleb and Pogue have ascended already. The only ones left now to ascend are Tyler and I."

"And yours is today." Percy stated a bit nervously.

Reid noticed this and tried to assure him. "Hey, don't worry, nothing bad happens. According to Caleb, it doesn't even hurt."

"You mean…you never…" He trailed off.

Reid shook his head sheepishly. "No…this is the first time, first time for all of us, really."

"So…how does this ascending thing work?" Percy asked curiously.

"At thirteen we get a small portion of power, a very low leveled amount of power with not much bite to stimulate your magic to where it's not very effective. Then at eighteen is when we have our first ascension and get a higher leveled amount of power to make our magic more effective, then it gets a little more powerful year after year as each birthday passes."

Percy looked amazed. "Wow…that's…interesting."

Reid smiled. "Yeah, pretty interesting, alright."

"So when exactly do you ascend? Like what time?"

"At 10:42pm."

Percy looked down at his wrist watch. "It's 4:45 right now." He stated.

Reid nodded. "We got plenty of time before then; five full hours. Do you mind if I take you to my house for a while until then?"

Percy smiled. "Not at all, I'd love to see your house and your parents."

Reid frowned. "My mom is out visiting her sister and won't be back till tomorrow. My dad…I'm afraid you'll never get to meet him."

Percy had a concerned look on what he said about his father.

"Why?" He asked gently and warily in case it was a rough subject.

Reid gave a long sigh. "He was one of the witches that had lost control on what really mattered and succumbed to 'needing more power', resulting in him dying on his next ascension. That happened while I was still in the womb." He said this longingly, wanting to have met him and have him here, if only he'd gotten help from his addiction like so many of their kind desperately needed.

"You never met him." Percy stated sadly.

Reid nodded and looked down toward the grass watching a lady bug crawl up one of the strips of it.

Percy wrapped his arms around him in comfort. "I'm so sorry," He said sympathetically. "Wait, you can die at ascension?"

"Yeah, but only if you have been stealing power from others and using it all the time to do terrible things." Reid soothed, sensing Percy's worry for him.

Percy let out a relieved breath. "Phew! Thank goodness!"

"Speaking of parents, when do I get to meet yours?" Reid asked to get off the sorrowful subject.

Percy smiled. "Soon." He said deviously.

Reid looked over at him with an amused smirk. "And I thought being devious was my thing."

"You have a bit of an influence on me. The things you do to me" He mused.

Reid chuckled. "That's not the only thing I'm going to do to you." He said suggestively with a smirk and a special glint in his eyes.

Percy's mouth fell open in a smile at his forwardness. "Oh, really?"

Reid grabbed Percy's waist and pulled him back against him, whispering in his ear. "Really." He whispered before nibbling lightly and teasingly on his ear.

Percy took in a sharp breath, then closed his eyes and leaned in to the touch. Percy laid his arms on top of Reid's, which were around his waist. Reid started to kiss his neck seductively. Percy had never felt anything like this. Even something as simple as this was totally new to him, and he was loving it.

Reid's eyes went black and they teleported up to Reid's room at his family's manor. Percy didn't notice this until he opened his eyes a few minutes later, to find him and Reid in the same position but on a bed in a room instead of under that tree in the courtyard.

Reid's back was against the bed's headboard, Percy still in between his legs with his back against his chest. Percy looked around the room curiously with Reid kissing all over the back of Percy's neck.

"Is…this your room?"

"Mmhmm," He hummed against Percy's neck then finally lifted his head. "It sure is," Reid sat up and crawled around Percy to the front of him and guided Percy to lay down on his bed. "No one's here. No one's going to be till tomorrow morning, so it's just you and me all night," He said looking down at him. Percy could see love, longing, and lust currently swimming in Reid's light blue eyes, and his was reflecting the same thing. Percy knows the basics on sex, but not much else. He knows that he is madly in love with this man, so he will give everything to him, things that no one else will be permitted to have; all of him. "Percy…I love you. You know that, right?"

"Of course I know that. I love you, too."

"And you trust me?"

Percy's eyes soften to that of a puppy's as he heard all this being spoken so genuinely. "Yes, completely."

Reid smiled softly; the smile that hardly anyone ever got to see on his face. "That's great, because…I really want to finally make love to you tonight."

Percy was surprised by this. He didn't know Reid wanted to make love tonight. He was planning for it to be his birthday present, to give all of him to him, but he never expected for him to bring it up first. "You do?" He asked happily.

Reid leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Yes….to be honest, I wanted to since Wednesday, but I thought it was probably too fast to do it then, so I waited till the weekend."

Now that took Percy by surprise. "You…you waited…for me? Oh, Reid," Percy hugged and kissed him. "Oh, I love you so much! That was so sweet of you to hold back just for me. It must have been so hard."

Percy meant 'hard' as in difficult, but Reid purposely thought otherwise. "Oh, trust me, it was." Reid said suggestively, which made Percy blush and gently smack his shoulder.

"I didn't mean it like that!" He said in fake frustration.

Reid smirked. "I know," He said teasingly. Then he grew serious. "I want you so bad. Please say you'll let me?" He pleaded.

Percy smiled. "Of course I'll let you. That was your present from me all along."

Reid was touched. "You're going to give all of yourself to me as my present? Percy…that is the best present I've ever received since birth. Can I have it every year?"

Percy chuckled as Reid began to kiss Percy's neck again. "Maybe, I might even switch it up every year."

Reid's smirk grew almost as big as the Grinch when he heard the last part. "Oh my god, Percy!" He moaned deep in his throat. "You are the best boyfriend in the history of the world! Are you really gonna wear sexy outfits for me for my birthday every year?" He said huskily, feeling really excited emotionally and sexually about the idea.

"Yes." Percy said softly.

Reid hummed in satisfaction. "Can't wait till next year, then. Let's get these clothes off of that sexy body of yours," Reid took everything off him except his boxers, which were light blue with ocean waves all over them. "Nice boxers." Reid commented.

Percy smiled. "Thanks, they're my favorite pair," He answered as Reid took his own clothes off and left his boxers on as well, which were tree green with leaves all over. Reid locked their lips heatedly, and they started their continuous kissing spree. Reid made him lay down as they kissed hungrily, Reid teasing Percy a little as well. Percy had his hands on Reid's back while Reid's hands roamed Percy's body. Being with Percy for a little over a week, Reid learned that he loved to spoil his Percy. And since this is Percy's first time ever, he thought he wouldn't tease him much at all and just give him what he yearned for, and take this time to show him all his techniques that drove his previous boyfriends insane and caused them to only use him for sex because he was so good. What jackasses they were.

Now he's not just a sex toy, knowing the person he's making love to actually loves him like he does them, which really turned him on. A while later, when Reid leaned back so Percy could see his face again, his eyes were black, but not night sky black like they usually were. This black was very rich, jet, and bold and much darker than usual. He was a bit confused at that. He wasn't using…was he?

"Reid? Are you using?" He asked him. Worry squeezing through his tone.

Now, usually when Reid is asked this he gets defensive and angry, but since it's coming from Percy this time, and he has a _major_ soft spot for him, it only made Reid frown in confusion. "No, baby, why do you ask that?" He said in a husky voice. The hunger, need, lust, and love never leaving his rich black eyes.

Percy reached out one of his hands to lay it on one of Reid's cheeks, looking at those darker eyes of his. "Your eyes…they're black, much darker black than usual. Don't they only go black when you use magic?"

Reid nodded. "Yeah, are you sure they're black? But I'm not even using at all. And what do you mean, 'darker'?," Reid opened his bedside table's top drawer to pull out a mini sized square shaped mirror, and looked at his eyes. It was true. His eyes were black, and much darker than their usual night sky black. They were now a bold, rich black.

"Whoa…that's strange. That's never happened before. Huh." Reid put away the mirror and got back on top of Percy.

Percy on the other hand was still a bit worried. "Never happened before? I sure hope that isn't a bad thing. Are you feeling ok?"

Reid gave a comforting smile. "I feel fine. Don't worry so much. Whatever's happening, I don't think it's harmful."

"How do you know?"

"Well, I feel fine, I'm not getting any distress calls from my brothers, so everything's good. The only thing I feel right now is how much I want you," And with that, Percy was convinced and they continued with their love making. Reid was turning animalistic, and Percy loved it.

All the moans and whimpers of praise from Percy made Reid go possessive. "Never moan anyone else's name. Only mine should ooze from your lips. No one is to touch you like this other than me. No one is to ever cause you pleasure like this but me and me alone. You're all mine." He growled lowly.

Percy whimpered at how Reid was looking down at him, his eyes so black and intense. He was looking down at him dominantly and so commanding and over all, dangerously sexy. He found that he loved it when Reid got possessive over him. He noticed that Reid was getting more and more animal-like by the second. Percy wasn't scared though, like anyone else would have in his position. Percy smiled as he finished a moan in content at his words.

"Yours." Percy replied happily.

Reid purred inhumanly. "Who's?" He asked while nuzzling his face.

Percy nuzzled back in a smile. "All yours" He repeated happily again.

Reid gave off another inhuman purr before speaking. "That's right. All mine."

~A few minutes later~

Reid opened his eyes and looked over at Percy, who turned towards him as well. Percy scooted over to lay on Reid's chest. Reid's arm went around him. Percy looked back up at Reid and stared at him.

Reid lifted a brow. "What?" He asked confused and curious.

"Your eyes aren't black anymore." He pointed out.

"They're back to normal?"

Percy nodded. "Mmhmm."

"Huh…I'm going to have to talk this over with the guys. Anyway, how was your first time?"

Percy grinned. "Amazing! I loved it, though, I didn't know you were part animal." He teased.

Reid gave him a lost look. "Huh?"

"You purred and growled like an actual animal at times,"

Reid still had that lost look.

"You don't remember?" Percy asked him.

"I remember everything I said, and most of the things I did, but I don't really remember me doing animalistic actions." Reid sort of remembered those parts, but it was too murky to call it a real memory. It seemed more like a dream.

"Oh…let's just forget it then for now, if you can't remember," He sighed. "That was really amazing, though."

Reid smirked. "I'm glad you think so. I enjoyed it, too," He stated as Percy snuggled closer to Reid's bare chest and slowly drifted off to sleep. Reid looked over at his bedside table to look at his digital clock. It read, 6:30pm. /Still have time to sleep a little.\ He thought then looked down to see Percy asleep. He smiled fondly and wrapped his other arm protectively around him, and drifted off to sleep as well.

Four hours and a half later, Reid wakes up then looks over at the clock.10:30. It was getting close to time. He had twelve minutes till he ascended. He looked back down at Percy and lightly shook him while coaxing him out of sleep. "Hey, Perc….Percy…..come on, babe, time to wake up," He said softly. Percy slowly awoke, blinking the fatigue that's left and rubbed one of his eyes that still had some weight to it on his eyelid while Reid leaned over and kissed Percy on the cheek.

"It's almost time." He stated as he leaned back.

Percy was fully awake after hearing that. "Really?"

"Mmhmm."

"Do we need to do anything beforehand?"

Reid shook his head. "No, we just wait till its 10:42, and I'll leave the rest for you to see."

Percy was a bit disappointed that Reid wasn't going to tell him all that happened right then and there, but accepted it. They got dressed, Percy wearing the clothes from yesterday, seeing as they were at Reid's house.

"Ok, so…what are we going to do while we wait?" Percy asked as he just got finished getting dressed.

Reid had a thoughtful look for a bit until an idea formed. "We….we could talk about your previous events; any major thing that happened to you." He suggested as he put on the last bit of clothing on which was a nice clean black short sleeved shirt.

A thought came to Percy then. "Oo, I've got a major event for ya; the time when I unexpectedly came face to face with a Hydra."

Reid lifted a brow, looking curious. "A Hydra? Oo, what's that?"

"It's a big five headed, fire breathing dragon. Annabeth, Grover and I were in a Greek mythology museum looking for one of the teleportation pearls, and this huge dragon accumulates out of-" The minutes left flew by as Percy told his story about the run in with the Hydra, and soon enough it was three minutes till ascension. Percy finished his story just in time.

"Alright, it's just about time," Reid stated.

They waited until it hit 10:42. Then Reid began to glow, and as he did so he looked at Percy with a smile. "It's time. Enjoy your first ascension sighting," He said before he leaned in for a kiss, then he began to lift into the air right after his lips separated from Percy's, the light he was emitting gradually getting brighter. He was lifted up eight feet in the air, his eyes closed and his chest out. A stream of electric blue light came pouring in through the ceiling of Reid's spacious room and into Reid's chest. More of these streams of electric blue light flowed all around him, some entering into his chest.

Then a magical circular force spread out through the entire room, making Percy lift an arm in front of his face from the sheer force. Percy was in awe at this natural light display. A couple minutes later, Reid began to shimmer and sparkle in electric blue, the streams of blue now gone. Reid began to lower to the ground as the light dulled and faded away. Reid was lowered on the ground to a sitting position on his legs with his head slightly dropping down, all light now gone from him. Percy breathed out in a smile from his place on Reid's bed as Reid looked up at him from the floor and smiled back. Percy leaned over and reached out his hand to help Reid back up on the bed, then lightly ran his hand over Reid's clothed chest where the blue streams entered.

Reid put a hand on top of Percy's, clasping it in his over his chest and gazed into his beautiful green eyes.

"So…how was it from down here?" He asked him.

Percy still had that sparkle of amazement in his eyes as he spoke.

"It was beautiful, absolutely beautiful. I couldn't look away for a second. I should also be asking you the same thing. How was your first ascension?"

Reid sighed. "It was like Caleb said. It felt weird, but to me it felt a little soothing, too. Knowing you were watching made it even better." He said in a smile.

"Do you feel any different?" Percy asked curiously.

Reid looked at nothing in particular as he thought of words to describe how he felt. "I feel stronger than I did moments ago, more energized; recharged."

Percy smiled. "That's good," Percy thought back to what Chiron said to the three of them before they came here. _'I'm sending you to a place where someone can assist you.'_ "Hey! Maybe you guys were the ones Chiron meant."

Reid raised a brow. "Hmm?"

"Oh, it's just that before we left Chiron said that some people were to assist us here in the fight against Medusa. Though he didn't say who these people were, I think he meant you and your friends. He said we'll know when we find them, and I think we did. It makes so much sense." Their hands lowered from Reid's chest to Reid's lap.

"Really…you think so? But how would he know about us?" Reid asked in puzzlement.

"Well…the gods share their findings with him, so maybe they told him about you…but then he would've told us, unless he hid it from us on purpose. Oh man! Grover was right! He was testing us on our tracking skills." He said in a slight pout.

Reid leaned over to kiss the pout away, leaving a smiling Percy in its wake. "So…mostly the whole purpose of coming here was to look for us because you four alone can't beat Medusa?"

Percy nodded.

"So I'm like your knight in shining armor then, huh?" He said with a smirk.

Percy smiled and nuzzled his face. "Yes, you are, my defiant protector." Percy leaned back a little, and Reid leaned forward in a kiss and pulled Percy in his lap and wrapped his arms around him.

"You bet I am." He said confidently in a smug smile making Percy laugh.

* * *

End chap. 8


	9. The Witch is out of the Bag

Magic in These Waters

A Percy Jackson/Covenant crossover

Chapter 9: The Witch Is Out Of the Bag

Reid's birthday last night was a blast. After his ascension, all his friends – as well as Percy's – all came over to his house with a cake and some presents. It was the best birthday he ever had. Now it was Monday. A school day in which normally Reid detested, but ever since Percy and his friends began going to Spenser and their schedules started colliding, it got more interesting, even enjoyable. It was now after school hours, and in the courtyard, in the Grove Square Garden is where a certain witch and satyr were currently getting rather comfortable in a cozy hollow of a tree facing the fountain. Caleb had previously put a couple spells on the concaved tree to where no one can see or hear them while they were in there.

There was enough space in the tree to fit four, possibly even five people, so there was enough room for Grover to set down his crutches in there and still have plenty of room to move around. He had his pants off, so his goat legs were uncovered. Caleb insisted that Grover should always reveal his goat legs if there were no chances of mortals coming around and seeing them. Caleb currently had Grover leaning against one of the side walls of the tree while he ran his hands up, down and all over Grover's goat legs seductively. Caleb loved that feature of Grover's. He was entranced by them; the way they looked, the way they felt when he ran his fingers through strands and strands of light brown fur, his strong, powerful dark brown hooves flexing from the tingling feeling going through his legs from the motions of Caleb's hands.

It was just all so incredibly sexy to him now.

~Seventeen minutes later~

After Grover regained his composure and opened his eyes he saw that Caleb's were dark black, a rich, thick black to be exact. He frowned.

"Caleb…you're not using magic, are you?" Grover asked warily as he supported himself more with his hands.

Caleb paused and shook his head. "No…why?"

"C….your eyes are black." He stated, now a bit worried at Caleb's unknowingness.

Caleb just stared at him. "What?" He said in a bit of alarm.

"Your eyes are a really, really dark black, and you're not using. Your eyes only turn black when you use, a less intense black, actually. Are you alright?" He asked in concern.

"Yeah…I feel fine. Better than fine, actually." Caleb smirked suggestively.

"But Caleb, wouldn't that mean something's happening? From what you told me, your kind's eyes don't go black for nothing. What if-" He was cut off by Caleb.

"Hey, hey now, calm down," He soothed as he placed his hands on the sides of Grover's face.

"If you start thinking possible outcomes it will only drive you crazy. Now listen, you know me by now. You know that, if something different is going on and I'm not too alarmed by it, then it must not be bad. I usually get a bad feeling when things like this happen, but with this…I don't feel that bad feeling. I actually feel at peace with it, so whatever this is it's not generally a bad thing." He explained while withdrawing his hands from his face to his legs, rubbing them comfortingly. Grover sighed in relief that he doesn't have to worry anymore, and so he put his mind at ease.

* * *

Reid and Tyler were sitting at a table across from each other in one of the secluded corners of the school library talking about how their day of school went and other things, when Tyler remembered something.

"Reid? Have your eyes gone black, even when you're not using?"

Reid looked up at him from his current gaze at his lap with a look of surprise and understanding. "…Yeah…"

"And they seem to be way darker than normal?" Tyler continued.

Reid nodded. "Yeah, You, too?"

Tyler nodded. "Mmhmm, if it happened to the both of us, then it must be happening with Pogue and Caleb." He suggested.

"I don't doubt that. How is it happening?" Reid asked at a loss.

"I have no idea, it just doesn't seem possible. Our eyes turn black when we use, simple. As far as we know, it means nothing else." said Tyler a bit frustrated for not getting any ideas on what this could mean.

"Yeah, as far as we know." Reid pointed.

Tyler met his eyes again. "What are you suggesting?"

"That what we know may not be all of what the Book of Damnation knows."

"You think this could be in the Book of Damnation?" Tyler asked curiously.

"I don't see how it couldn't. Everything about us is documented in that book. So my best guess is we start looking there."

Tyler saw the logic as plain as day in Reid's words and agreed immediately. "Ok, so we round up Pogue and Caleb and meet at Caleb's old family house."

"Right." Confirmed Reid as he got up from his chair.

Tyler sighed as he also got up, and they both headed toward the exit.

"Alright, so-" Tyler cut himself short when they saw Pogue walking towards them. "Hey, Pogue!" He called.

Pogue looked over to see Reid and Tyler walking in the direction he had just come from. He walked over to them. "Hey, guys. What's up?" He asked casually.

"We have something to discuss as a group. We all need to meet at Caleb's old family house." Reid reported.

Pogue nodded in understanding. "Ok, I'll get Caleb and we'll meet you there."

The other two agreed and went to get the hummer while Pogue looked for Caleb. /Where is he, anyway? When the final bell rang he darted for the door, and I haven't seen him since.\ Pogue took out his cell phone to look at the time. /That was two hours ago. Hmm.\ He opened his cell and dialed Caleb's number as he walked toward the student parking lot to hop on his motorcycle.

* * *

As Caleb and Grover crawled out of the concaved tree – All dressed and spells reversed – Caleb's phone rang. He looked at the screen to see that it's Pogue.

"Hey, man." He greeted as they walked toward the fountain. Grover walked ahead of him – using his crutches in case someone saw him – and sat down sideways on the stair-like edges of the fountain, setting his crutches to the side of him, and watched the calming water as Caleb took his call.

"_Hey…Reid and Tyler said they have something to discuss as a group. We're meetin' up at your old family house_." He reported as he sat on his bike.

"Ok, I'm there." He replied before putting his phone away, and walked up to Grover.

"Man, I can't get over how beautiful this place is." Grover mused as he moved his eyes from the glistening water to the arranged plants – which are now changing to their pretty fall colors – all around them.

Caleb smiled at how Grover added to that beauty. "Yeah, I still can't, even after four years of being here," He paused, not wanting to say what he's about to say. "….I have to go."

Grover turned back to him. "Go?" He asked, feeling reluctant that he has to leave.

Caleb sat down next to him, and grabbed his hands. "Yeah, the guys want to have a group discussion at the old house."

Grover clamped Caleb's hands in return. "Oh…ok. Well, tell me about it when you get back, ok. I'll be waiting." He said with an understanding smile.

Caleb smiled back. "Of course I will. I'll hurry back as soon as I can." He then leaned in to give him a deep kiss then he exited the courtyard through the side gate, and made his way through the student parking lot to his mustang.

* * *

Reid, Tyler, and Pogue were sitting in their spots of the star formation waiting for Caleb, when they heard the closing of a door and footsteps coming down the curved staircase, to see Caleb. He was finally here. Now they could finally discuss this. As Caleb sat down in his spot, Reid and Tyler began.

"Me and Reid had something very peculiar happen to us, and we think that same thing might have happened to you." Tyler stated.

"We have recently discovered that our eyes can turn black without using." Reid said after. Caleb had a look of knowing while Pogue had a look of utter shock.

"….What? That-that's not possible!" Said Pogue in disbelief.

Caleb sighed. "Actually, it is….it happened to me, too."

"I knew it! I knew I was right." Said Tyler, pleased that his assumption was right.

"So wait. How is that happening?" Pogue asked.

"We don't know. That's why we called you here, to find out." Tyler replied.

"Has it happened to you yet?" Reid asked Pogue.

Pogue shook his head. "No."

Reid, Tyler, and Caleb shared a puzzling look.

"Ok, now, that's weird. Why would it happen to us three and not Pogue?" Tyler asked.

"Not a clue but that is really weird." Caleb replied.

"Let's look in the Book of Damnation and see what we can find on this." Reid suggested.

Caleb's eyes flashed black, and the Book of Damnation was magically pulled from the shelf in the very back corner of the room between Caleb and Reid. The book levitated towards the center of the small circle they surrounded as the edges of the small circle lit up with fire. The book continued to levitate and slowly made its way around the circle once it reached the middle of them. They then began their search through it. After a while of searching, just past the middle of the book, Caleb spotted something near the bottom of one of the pages.

"I think I found something." Said Caleb.

"Really?" Said Tyler.

"Where?" Said Pogue. The book made its way over to Caleb again to levitate in front of him.

"Near the bottom of the right page. I'll read it out loud. _**'There is more to our black eyes than what most know. Using isn't the only thing that is associated with our black eyes. Using is only one out of five'**_." Caleb paused from his reading for a moment out of surprise, as was the others.

"What!?" Reid exclaimed.

"Five!?" Tyler said right after.

"You're kidding!" Pogue said in disbelief.

Caleb let out a breath then continued reading. " _**'The other four are known as The Four Stages of Black. This meaning that there are four more different possibilities that the black eyes can mean. These four stages do not come in any certain order in which they happen. It is the user's choice of which they put to action. Each one has its own feeling to them, so there will be no problems in telling them apart from each other. These four new meanings contain the following:**_

_**1. Maximum sexual excitement**_

_**2. The pure witch inside has been unleashed, which is animal or demon-like in nature. This specific one is to insure the safety of loved ones. Also includes animal-like abilities, such as heightened senses and speed, but only when the pure witch side is out will you have these abilities.**_

_**3. All pain that would've been is now being replaced with nothing but sheer maximum pleasure when sexually active with one's true love.**_

_**4. About to impregnate or be impregnated-**_." Caleb was interrupted by a sudden loud shout from his left.

Reid began waving his hands in front of himself frantically.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa! 'Impregnate or be impregnated'? That sounds awfully close to the word pregnant." He commented, feeling excited but confused.

Caleb seemed to feel the same way when he looked up and over at Reid. "….It does mean that." Caleb softly said with a hint of hope in his tone.

"So wait, what does that mean?" Tyler asked, feeling lost and confused about the fourth one he heard.

Caleb looked over at Tyler. "We were probably about to find out," Caleb shifted his eyes back over to Reid, but this time accusingly.

"Before I was rudely interrupted."

Reid met his eyes shamelessly and defiant. "My apologies oh fearless leader, please do continue." He teased.

Caleb rolled his eyes and shook his head at his antics, and continued reading.

"'_**This does not happen only with women, but in men as well. This being, because reproduction may be difficult for our kind in the future; therefore, needing more than one possibility. When you first experience these, you may not even know you are using them or know which one you used already; this being because it is a new experience. How you can tell if you are using one or more of the four stages is that, if you find you have black eyes, even when you are not using, and the black is darker than when using, then it is The Four Stages of Black. These Four Stages of Black will only make themselves known once you have found your true love. The number one sure way to have these four surface is if you and your true love engage in intense, true passion and love'**_." He finished, all four of them feeling a heap of emotions; surprise, relief, joy, confusion, amazement, excitement. They really didn't know which to voice first. Caleb magically closed The Book of Damnation and sent it back to the shelf it came off of as they took all this in.

"So the reason this is happening is because we finally found our true love." Caleb mused, now understanding it all.

"And we were sexually active with them…or at least I was." Said Tyler.

"I was, too." Reid confessed.

"So was I." Said Caleb after.

Pogue pouted. "Lucky, I haven't yet."

Tyler just realized something. "Hey, that's got to be why it's happening to us and not Pogue." Caleb and Reid had an equal look of understanding.

"I still can't believe all of us can produce children." Reid mused happily as he stood up. The rest stood up as well right after him.

"Yeah! I can't wait to tell Luke." Tyler said excitedly.

"Well, we should get back to them, and relay the new information." Caleb suggested. The others agreed, and walked back up the curved staircase on their way back to Spenser.

* * *

Once they got back to Spenser, they told them everything they found out; Pogue and Tyler entering Luke and Annabeth's room, and Reid and Caleb entering Percy and Grover's. The demigods and satyr were overjoyed to hear this amazing news about them being their true love, and being able to produce children, even if you're a guy. Since this love fest was going on and it was nearing seven o'clock, they thought they would go on a quadruple date that night. Once the plan was organized, they left to the parking lot. Tyler drove his hummer with Reid next to him, and Percy and Luke were in the back seats behind them. Caleb and Grover took the mustang, and Pogue and Annabeth took the motorbike. They were headed to a pizza restaurant called Riverview, just four minutes away from Spenser. They filed out, Tyler leading them, as they left one of Spenser's parking lots, and onto the road.

* * *

Once they got there and stepped out of their vehicles – the parking lot being off to the right side of the restaurant – Grover paused on his crutches and turned his head away from the direction of the restaurant, his boyfriend, and his friends to look out towards the long Ipswich river behind them suspiciously, then his face slowly morphed into an ominous expression, his eyes widening gradually.

"Umm…guys!" He called turning his head towards them for a brief moment before looking out towards the river again. The others, who were twenty steps away from him, came to a stop and looked over at Grover to find that he's not following them, but instead looking out towards the river seemingly in distress. The group slowly made their way back over to him as the conversation continued.

"What is it, Grover?" Percy asked as he made his way over.

Grover turned back to him. "I think our time out is gonna have tuh wait. We have a problem…a very big problem." He emphasized. All of them were around Grover now.

"What's wrong?" Caleb asked, a little worried.

"…I sense up to at least six potential threats nearby." He answered.

"What?! Where?" Percy asked as the others' eyes widen.

Grover turned back toward the river and pointed at it. "Down there towards the river." He pointed through a small grove that led out to the river.

Percy let out a breath. "Do you think it's Medusa?"

"There is a very strong possibility, since she is hunting for us." Grover answered.

"I guess this night out does have to wait," Percy let out a reluctant sigh. "Let's go check it out." He announced.

"What's down this river?" Grover asked the witches.

"There's a few houses and buildings here and there, but are all pretty much hidden by a dense forest." Reid answered him.

"Good, then I'm leaving these behind. Hey, Caleb, can you open your car's trunk for me, please?" Said Grover as he walked over to the trunk of Caleb's mustang.

"Yeah." Caleb got his keys from his pocket and pressed a button to open the hatchback.

While Grover was putting his crutches away, Annabeth had a thought.

"Wait, we don't have our weapons." She pointed.

"No worries," Pogue began. "We can use to get you them." He suggested. Pogue held out his hands as his eyes went black. A few seconds later Annabeth's bow and arrow, and her mini crossbow materialized in both his hands then his eyes went back to normal.

"For you, my love." He said as he handed her weapons to her.

Annabeth grinned from ear to ear as she received her weapons.

"Thanks! You're a life saver!" The other witches smiled.

"Great idea Pogue." Praised Tyler. He began to do the same for Luke. Then Reid did for Percy as did Caleb for Grover, who came back during Pogue's idea. Now the demigods and satyr were now equipped and ready for battle. It took them two minutes to find the place where Grover sensed these monsters. They were a little ways down the river now, facing one of the forestry areas looking around.

"It's coming from around here." Grover announced as his eyes scanned the area.

"Looking for me?" Said a mocking female voice somewhere in the dense forest in front of them. Their eyes searched frantically for the – to Grover, Annabeth, and Percy – oh so familiar voice. They heard rustling. "Or rather me looking for you….son of Poseidon." Oh yeah…it was definitely her, the trio knew.

"Everyone look down, now!" Percy shouted.

Tyler, Luke, Grover, and Annabeth did what he said while Reid, Caleb, and Pogue looked at him questioningly.

"Why?" Pogue asked.

"Because if you don't, you're dead; it's Medusa. Now, look down!" Percy repeated. They looked down then. Great timing, too, because at that moment Medusa appeared from the trees. Luke reflected Medusa's image off his sword and grimaced at what he saw. Sure he's heard about her but he's never seen her. The witches grimaced as well when they saw. "Whatever you do, don't look directly at her face or snakes. That's how she turns people to stone," Percy stated. The witches gulped, terribly scared for once in their life.

"How did you come back?" Percy asked her while looking at her reflection off of Luke's sword.

They saw Medusa smirk in the reflection. "Instead of asking me, why don't you ask _him_." She gestured to the right of her with her head.

They all looked up – careful to not look at her – to the right of her and saw someone materialize next to her. It was indeed a man. A man with what looked to be sunglasses on.

But this man the witches knew…very well, in fact. The man lifted his shaded glasses up on the top of his head and smirked the biggest smirk imaginable.

The witches' eyes widened. "What the…!" Pogue said in sheer shock.

"I guess the witch is out of the bag." It was Chase.

* * *

End chap. 9


	10. Waters Edge

Magic in These Waters

A Percy Jackson/Covenant crossover

Chapter 10: Waters Edge

The witches were shell-shocked in horror; however, the demigods and satyr were very confused.

Chase's smirk got wider. "Aw, come on now! Don't look so surprised. You really didn't think a little ol'barn fire could kill me, did ya?" He mocked.

"I saw you fly into the fire! Your body wasn't found! You were dead!" Exclaimed Caleb with anger that he hadn't finished him like he thought.

"Caleb, Caleb, Caleb…so naïve for a leader. That's what I wanted you to think. You wanted to believe so badly that I was dead, so you talked yourself into it which was exactly what I was hoping you'd do."

"How did you escape?" Reid growled.

"Ah! The big question! Is it that hard to figure out? It was simple. I teleported. I realized at that very moment that I needed to retreat for the time being, so I made you put your guards down by making you think I was dead by simply teleporting as soon as I was about to come in contact with the flames," He began to laugh. "Who knew the Covenant was so gullible!" He began laughing again.

Reid, as well as the other witches were boiling over with anger, but with Reid being the most short tempered he was the first to crack. His eyes went to their normal black, and he sent an orb of power at him. Since Reid had recently ascended, he stood more of a chance against Chase now than he did the last time. Chase, of course, blocked it, but with little struggle which surprised him a bit.

"So…you've finally ascended, have you? No matter. Even that won't be enough for what I have in store for you this time," Chase finally acknowledged the demigods and satyr by turning to them. "How nice to actually meet the famous demigod trio and their satyr."

The demigods and satyr were surprised this guy knew what they were.

"Who are you? And how do you know what we are?" Percy asked.

"And how did you bring snake lady back?" Grover added.

"I am Chase. And like them," He gestured to the other witches to his left with his head. "I am a witch…but better," All the witches' eyes were black now. "Thanks to her," He gestured to Medusa. "I know what you are. How I brought her back? Well, long story short, I found a book in a library on Greek mythology, and turned to the chapter about Medusa. I had a little curious thought in seeing if she was real. So I went back to my hideout and did a spell to find where she currently resided to find her chained up in the underworld, so I released her. I thought, 'she has people to destroy, I have people to destroy'. And seeing that you both are in the same place I thought, why not a unity ambush. Though I didn't know about your satyr's ability to find us," Grover felt prideful about that.

"But enough talk….get them," He ordered Medusa. While she got ready for battle, Chase turned back to the two groups. "Oh! And I'm sure you'll love the presents we picked up on our way here." He added as he put his sunglasses back on and vanished into the woods behind him. Everyone looked back down at Luke's sword to determine what was coming next as Medusa called out to something in the woods. They all turned their gazes to the forest and saw what the demigods and satyr dreaded. Two Furies darted out of the forest, and in to the air, hovering above them.

"Oh great! Furies!" Exclaimed Annabeth as she got her bow and arrow at the ready.

"Furies?" Tyler said questioningly.

"They're a common occurrence near camp." Annabeth answered.

"Watch out! Here they come!" Luke warned as the two Furies swooped down on them bearing their fangs and long, black claws.

Percy clicked his pen-sword and was at the ready, as was the others. One of the Furies attempted to scratch Grover's face, but Annabeth shot it with an arrow at the right time and vanquished it. The witches stayed close to their love interest as the fight went on. The last Fury didn't last too long. Luke eventually slashed its underside, resulting in killing it as well. Luke tilted his sword at Medusa as everyone looked down to it to determine what she'll do now. Medusa growled, hoping the Furies would be their demise. She turned to the forest and called out to something once again. The gang prepared themselves for what was to come, their eyes now on the forest ahead of them. They heard snarling somewhere in the brush, then a not one, not two, but three headed hellhound came walking out.

It had bright, glowing, yellow eyes and crimson, ember red colored fur. It was snarling and snapping it's sharp pointed teeth at them, ready to draw their blood. Luke got his shield out and activated it while raising his sword, Annabeth loaded another arrow for her bow, Percy leveled his

sword, and Grover firmly held his dagger while their witch mates stood by their side with blackened eyes. They were ready.

"Is that what I think it is?" Pogue voiced.

Percy answered with a hint of dismay. "Yep…you're looking at a hellhound…a three headed hellhound."

"Damn, well, I'm definitely questioning what I believe is real now." Said Reid in amazement.

"Epíthesi̱!" Medusa ordered the hellhound to attack.

The hellhound dashed with amazing, blurring speed into the group, and its first target ended up being Percy. The hellhound pounced so quickly that no one in the group noticed it hit him until they saw Percy pinned to the ground by it. The dog's tackle caused Percy to be pushed back a ways away from the group, just sixteen and a half feet from them. Percy had his sword in front of him, one hand on the handle of the sword and the other on the flat, non-dangerous part of his blade, pushing all three of the jaws of the hellhound away from his neck and face as it's jaws bit down on the blade. Reid snapped when he saw the hellhound trying to bite Percy's throat out. His eyes went a darker black, thus his pure witch instincts were released. He growled angrily – which sounded just as animalistic as the hellhound's – then dashed in a blur over to Percy and tackled the hellhound off of him, then went into a roll away from Percy and the group. Percy was joined up by all his friends to see if he was alright. Once they knew he was fine they all watched Reid in awe.

After about seven rolls down along the riverside, Reid finally kicked it's chest backwards into the cold water. Reid stood up and glared down at the hound in complete malice. "No one touches my Percy," He growled out lowly before his dark black eyes flashed an intense black – a sign he's using magic – causing the hellhound to explode in ashes in the water. Knowing that the danger to Percy was gone, Reid's dark black eyes went back to their normal black then he walked back over to the group, wrapping his arm around the still surprised Percy. "You ok?" Reid asked.

"Y-yeah, thanks. That was one of the new abilities to the dark black eyes you told me about, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, cool, huh?" He said, full of pride.

"I wouldn't be so at ease, if I were you." Said Medusa before she called another monster to her aid. This time it was a five headed, fire breathing Hydra.

The witches' eyes widen. "What the!?" Caleb exclaimed in surprise.

"What the hell is that thing!?" Asked Reid completely stunned.

"A dragon?" Pogue stated in disbelief.

"A Hydra, to be exact." Luke informed.

"Be careful with Hydras. They are severely dangerous. And whatever you do, don't cut off its heads." Informed Grover.

"Why?" Tyler asked.

"Because they'll just grow two more for every one you cut." Grover finished.

"Then how do we destroy it!?" Asked Reid. The Hydra was advancing forward closer to them.

"I would think the chest." Said Grover as they backed up a little. The Hydra roared then shot fire from one of its mouths at the group. The group dogged it and ran down along the river, trying to distract it.

"It shoots fire!?" Reid said in surprise.

Annabeth turned her head towards the dragon and used her crossbow on one of the heads, making one head go to sleep for thirty minutes then she shot the other three, only leaving one head awake. They all stopped running. They were now near some train tracks. "There! That should make it easier to take it down!" Stated Annabeth. What they didn't know was that Medusa followed them, and was now hiding in the trees behind them.

Caleb had an idea. "Guys! I have a strategy on how to take this thing down!" They were listening. "I'll use a spell to control the single head while you guys find a way to stab it's chest."

"Great idea." Said Percy as they put their plan into motion.

Caleb did a spell to control the single head as it tried to blow fire at them. Caleb directed the head elsewhere, making the fire go somewhere behind him just when Medusa was coming out to attack. She got burned badly. Grover noticed this and cheered in his head to not distract his friends from accomplishing their plan then he looked at her chest area and threw his dagger at her heart, resulting in killing her.

The dragon finally kicked his front legs up, revealing it's underside for Percy to stab. The Hydra roared in pain by the fatal hit before Caleb stopped his control on its head. The dragon finally collapsed and turned to dust.

"Woohoo! We got'em!" Grover cheered.

"Yeah, nice work, guys!" Said Percy with a smile.

"Where's Medusa?" Asked Luke.

Grover smirked victoriously. "While you guys were doing your thing with the dragon, Caleb just so happened to direct that fire blast right at Medusa, who apparently followed us in hopes of ambushing us. She got badly burned, so I finished her by throwing my dagger at her heart."

"You killed her?" Percy asked in amazement.

Grover smirked and nodded. "Mmhmm, with the help of my dear Caleb. If it weren't for that blast of fire, My dagger wouldn't have been enough to defeat her."

"Wow! That was so awesome of you two." Praised Annabeth.

"Yeah, now let's take back the head." Percy decided.

Luke walked up to the dead body of Medusa and cut off her head, then grabbed it by the dead snakes, then walked back over to his friends. Medusa's body disappeared all of a sudden. The witches felt one of their kind using, though it wasn't anyone from the Covenant. Caleb's eyes widened.

"Here comes Chase!" He warned as everyone looked at the place Medusa once was to find Chase materialize in that very spot without the sunglasses this time with a look of malice, his eyes black with a grimace.

"There's no chance you'll get past me." He growled angrily. He then shot off four orbs of power at them rapidly, but Percy protected all of them from the blasts by calling upon his element of water, and creating a wall of water in front of them all, using it as a shield.

"I highly doubt that!" Percy stated in determination.

"We shall see twerp." Said Chase before he sent a big disk shaped form of power at Percy in rapid speed, but Reid was faster and jumped in front of Percy and shielded them with a spell, making the big disk of power pop like a balloon against it.

Reid's eyes were dark black again. "Yes, we will." He glared at him.

Chase growled in disappointment. "My fight is with the brat, not you."

Reid furrowed his brows in anger. "Too bad, and no one calls him a brat!" Reid sent a stream of power at him.

Chase fought back with his own stream of power, both streams meeting in the middle. Reid was pushing Chase's back for a few seconds until Chase kicked his beam up a notch, making them equal again, then soon Chase pushed Reid's beam back a ways. Percy suddenly had an idea. He backed up to the rest of the group and began whispering his thought.

"Guys, I have a plan to defeat Chase. I'm going to need Pogue, Tyler, and Caleb for this." He whispered.

The three witches stepped up. "Kay, what's the plan?" Caleb asked.

"Reid is going to possibly lose this if he continues by himself, so I think you three should unite your powers with his then I'll join you with using my water."

Tyler grinned. "Smart move, Perc, very smart move."

"Thanks." He smiled. The three remaining witches did what Percy planned and joined Reid's beam of power with their own, Percy soon following with a stream of water. It all twisted and combined together forming into one, and blasted Chase hard in the chest.

"No~! This can't be happening! I was supposed to triumph!"

"Not in a billion years, buddy!" Reid mocked as they watched Chase being blasted to nothing. He screamed in agony then disappeared. And this time it wasn't teleportation. It was vaporization. They all cheered in victory and hugged each other, glad everyone was alright and in one piece. Reid scooped Percy into his arms and hugged him like there was no tomorrow. "Oh, Percy! That was amazing what you did back there. You're not hurt anywhere are you?" He said frantically with joy.

Percy laughed. "Yes! Yes, Reid! I'm fine! Are you ok?"

Reid kissed Percy all over his face then kissed him deeply on the mouth. "I'm fantastic! You are one amazing boyfriend, you know that?"

Percy put his arms around Reid's neck and kissed him deeply again.

"So are you, baby, so are you." They nuzzled each other lovingly while everyone else was still cheering and talking animatedly about all the events that currently happened.

* * *

Everyone was at the Riverside pizza restaurant eating their pizzas in a big half circular booth that fitted all eight of them perfectly, all of them sitting next to their loved one. Grover was telling everyone a funny happening with him and Percy back in middle school. Percy and Reid were sharing their pizzas every now and then, being in that situation from that movie, 'The Lady & The Tramp' with the noodles of their spaghetti, but instead it was cheese from their pizza. They had a string between their mouths, and - like tramp - Reid sucked it in until he was met with Percy's lips.

"I love you." Said Percy as he laid his head down on Reid's shoulder.

Reid laid his head on his as well. "Love you, too, Perc…with every beat of my heart."

* * *

~ END ~

Cheesy, I know, but I love romance, even the gooey, lovey-dovey kind. Don't forget to leave a review to tell me what you think. You probably think this is the end but oh-ho, contraire my fellow readers, this is not the official end. There is a sequel to this and it will be listed under this chapter. Until then. ^ - '


	11. Second season: Sick

Magic in These Waters

Series Two

A Percy Jackson/Covenant crossover

Chapter 1: Sick?

It was a Saturday, so Reid and Percy were sleeping in, still snuggled together in their king size bed in their master bedroom. Reid offered for Percy to live with him so they can be a proper couple. Percy agreed of course. It wasn't long till Reid bought a two story mansion to their liking and moved in. This inspired the other witches to ask their loved one the same. Soon enough all of them were living in mansions of their own. They all lived in the same area not too far from the school. It was the beginning of December. All the couples have been together for two months now.

Last weekend they all went to Camp Half Blood for the witches to visit, then went to meet Percy's mom afterwards. Percy's mom, Sally was so proud of her son for finally finding his true love. Her and Reid got along perfectly, as well as with the other witches. Percy explained to his mother that the suppose-to-be-trip to Massachusetts eventually turned into a settling place for him, as well as his friends. After a brief discussion with Reid, he asked his mother if she would like to live with them until she could find a well-paid job. Sally refused at first, of course, not wanting to impose, but Reid won her over. So now Sally was living with them now; her room was a ways down the curved hallway. Before their trip they had a fantastic Thanksgiving. Reid's mom had come over for the holiday.

And what made it even better was that – after Reid's mom left that night – Reid made love to him that night. It was a very romantic night. That was nine days ago. Percy was awakened by a sudden queasiness, so he got up, careful as to not wake Reid, and made his way down the curved hallway to their master bathroom. As if on instinct, Reid awoke a minute later. He looked in front of him to see that Percy wasn't there. He reached over to the spot with his hand to feel it still warm, so Percy had gotten up not too long ago before he woke up. Reid decided to wait for him to come back, not knowing that Percy was spitting up the acid in his stomach while hanging over the toilet bowel. Once he was finished and flushed the toilet, he rinsed his mouth out with mouthwash before leaving the bathroom, and then went back to his and Reid's room. When he began to climb back into the bed, Reid opened his eyes from his position, laying on his left side.

"Good morning." Reid greeted warmly.

"I'm off to a bad start on that." Percy groaned as he gingerly laid back down.

Reid looked at him with a bit of concern. "Why? What's wrong?"

Percy rolled over to his right side, facing Reid. "Just got done throwing up." Said Percy with still a trace of disgust on his face.

Reid was concerned a little more now. He lifted a hand to lightly brush it against Percy's cheek. "Oh, baby. You not feeling well?"

"I'm fine now. It was a quick rush of nausea. It left as fast as it came. But what I don't get is what made me."

Reid had a pondering look then brought his hand that was caressing his face to feel his forehead, and then he put it down to rest on Percy's side. "You don't have a fever. And you said you feel fine now, right?" Percy hummed his agreement. Reid sighed at a loss. "Then I don't know either. No one just suddenly throws up from nothing." Reid continued to ponder a reasonable explanation.

Percy suddenly had a thought. "…Maybe something I ate yesterday didn't agree with my stomach and is just now showing it."

That sounded right. You never know with takeout. "Yeah, I guess you're right," Reid smiled. "Glad you're ok." He leaned in to lay a kiss upon his lips.

Percy smiled. "Me, too." Percy nuzzled his face into Reid's, leaning his forehead against his. Because of all the ruckus, they were wide awake now, so they decided to get up and do their morning routines, then headed down to the kitchen to make breakfast. They made a stack of blueberry pancakes with bacon and sausage links for sides. Percy did most of the cooking, seeing as how Reid wasn't very good at cooking; however, he did help in doing the simple things that didn't involve actually cooking, wanting to be of some help. When they got done and brought the food into the dining room, they saw Sally entering the dining room just as they prepared the table for breakfast. "Hey. Morning, mom." He greeted with a smile and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Reid smiled at her. "Morning, Sally."

"Morning dears," She breathed in the delicious smelling scent of the freshly cooked food with a smile. "Mmm, smells good in here. Hard at work on breakfast I see."

Percy smiled. "Yep, fresh from the stove, and ready to be eaten."

"I helped." Reid added proudly.

Sally smiled down at the nicely prepared food. "And you did a wonderful job. Now, let's eat."

"Definitely! I'm starving!" Reid said as he took his seat preparing his plate.

Sally and Percy chuckled at Reid's enthusiasm before making their own plate. Soon after, Reid and Sally were amazed to find Percy reaching for his fifth pancake. Percy has never had such a big appetite before. He usually ate the common serving size of food.

"Babe?" Reid asked.

"Yes?" He answered as he cut his pancake.

Reid looked from Percy to the pancake, then to Percy again incredulously. "Umm…that's your fifth pancake." He pointed out.

"Mmhmm." He hummed before putting a slice in his mouth. Reid and Sally continued to stare at him.

When Percy noticed, he looked between the two. "What?"

"Dear…it's just that…well, you never eat that much. Did you eat enough yesterday?" Sally asked.

"Yeah, I'm just really hungry today." Percy didn't see the big deal.

"Well…ok." Said Reid as he got up to put his and Sally's empty plate in the sink to wash them and load them in the dishwasher. Once he was done, he walked out of the dining room, crossed the entrance way, past the water fountain, and into another door way entering the living room where he saw Sally sitting sideways on the bottom left chair looking at the beautiful view of the town through the long glass, parallel, door-like windows, her cup of coffee in hand. Reid sat on the couch/chair, sitting on the couch part with his own cup of coffee and set it on the coaster that lay on the glass table in front of him then leaned back on the couch.

"Beautiful, isn't it." He stated looking out the windows as well.

Sally smiled. "Yes, very beautiful." She said, not breaking her gaze from the view.

"You should see it at sunrise and sunset." Said Reid, remembering how the pink and purple colored hues decorated the sky around those times. Sally had only been living there with them for five days so far, this being the start of her sixth day.

Sally painted a mental picture of what that might look like. "I'm sure that is a wonderful sight to see."

"It sure is." He said in a smile. It was silent for a moment.

And in that moment Percy finally entered the room. He stretched his arms above his head, letting go a pleased sigh, catching the attention of the other residents in the room. "Finally stuffed." He said happily.

Reid smiled over at him. "So…five finally filled you up, huh?"

Percy came over to Reid and sat down next to him, snuggling up to his side and laying a hand on his chest, Reid wrapping an arm around him.

"Six." He corrected casually. Reid and Sally looked over and stared at him.

Percy stared back. "What?" He said slightly annoyed.

"That's a lot for you, Percy." Said Reid in surprise

"It is very unusual." Sally agreed.

Percy shrugged. "So I ate a little more than I usually do, so what." He said nonchalantly.

"The sudden change is just very strange." Sally continued.

"We're just worried about you, that's all." Reid added.

Percy smiled. "I promise I'm just fine. No need to worry."

Reid and Sally met eyes for a few seconds, then Reid looked back at Percy still with a worried gaze, but it relented. "Ok…if you're sure."

"I am." Percy tried to assure. Reid and Sally let it drop, but they both mentally noted that, if anything else questionable happens to Percy, then they will take action. They began to watch T.V for a while, flipping to a new comedy show called 'The Big Bang Theory'. A character named Sheldon was currently freaking out over a blue bird that landed on the outside of his window and trying to shoo it away.

Around one o'clock, everyone still sitting in the living room with the T.V now off, Reid's cell went off. He looked at the caller ID to see that it's Pogue. "What's up?" Reid asked.

"Hey, man. We're roundin' up and heading down to Nicky's by two thirty, you in?"

"Yeah, so in." Reid answered.

"Kay, bring Percy, if you like. Annabeth and Grover won't be coming for a while 'cause of a shopping trip, but they might come by later on."

"Alright, see ya then."

"Later, man."

"Later." Reid hanged up and put his phone in his jean pocket.

Percy looked up at him curiously. "Who was that?"

"That was Pogue; him and the others are leaving to Nicky's between now and two thirty. Wanna come?"

"Yeah!" Percy turned to his mother. "Will you be alright by yourself ?"

"Actually, I'm also going out. I'm going to go visit Reid's mother for a while."

"Kay, say hi to her for me." Said Percy.

"For me, too." Reid added as they got up to go upstairs to get ready for Nicky's.

"I will. Have a good time, and be careful!" She called as Reid and Percy left the living room.

"We will! You, too!" Replied Percy. They soon made it to their room and began to switch up their look. Percy kept the pants he had on, which were made of thin, black fabric, and added a different shirt, this one being a long sleeved navy blue, which he will add his blue and black checkerboard coat to when they walk out the door. Percy then walked off to their bathroom to do his hair and put some good smelling cologne on. Reid just got done getting dressed, having a long sleeved shirt with black and gray patches all over it, the colors blurring together along with dark blue jeans.

He made his way to the master bathroom – it's door wide open – to do his hair and put his favorite cologne on when the most beautiful, sexiest thing stopped him in his tracks for a few seconds. Percy had gotten here a little before him apparently, and was finished with fixing himself up and was now just admiring and checking over his work, not noticing at first that Reid was standing in the doorway practically drooling over him.

Percy had added more volume to his hair in the back, and placed some downward spikes here and there to make his hair look more defined rather than it just lying flat and formless. His navy blue shirt and black, skinny pants was hugging him perfectly in all the right places, making that body irresistible. That followed with his nicely formed hair made a complete seduction package. Reid finally found his voice, it coming out breathy and filled with lust.

"God, you are sexy."

Percy finally noticed Reid there, and smiled at Reid's reflection in the mirror. "Thanks, I'm done in here no-"

Percy was cut off by Reid wrapping his arms around his waist firmly. He breathed in the scent of Percy's cologne, which smelled of the ocean and forest, turning his eyes dark black in arousal and sighed in content at the wonderful smell. "Oh my god, you smell as good as you look." Reid added, which made Percy chuckle while unwinding Reid's arms and stepping away. Percy saw Reid's eyes, so he knew he had to step away and quick if they were going to meet the others in time. Over the course of two months of being with Reid, Percy has learned how to tell which stage was which of The Four Stages of Black just by paying attention to how Reid was acting.

"Come on, Reid. Finish getting ready so we can go. We don't want to be late." Percy said while walking towards the open bathroom door to leave Reid to get ready. Once they were both officially done getting ready they made their way down to the front door, grabbing their coats on the way out, it being 44 degrees out. That's December for ya.

* * *

End chap. 1


	12. What! When?

Magic in These Waters

Series Two

A Percy Jackson/Covenant crossover

Chapter 2: What! When!?

Reid and Percy arrived in the parking lot of Nicky's, Reid parking his sleek black mustang – Which he bought for himself a couple weeks after his birthday – next to Tyler's black hummer, and both headed inside to search for their friends. They spotted them at a circular table near one of the back walls, so they headed that way and sat down between Caleb and Pogue with Tyler and Luke across from Percy and Reid. Their friends all smiled their way when they took their seats.

"Hey, guys." Tyler greeted happily.

Luke grinned. "Wow, don't you two look nice."

Reid and Percy smiled. "Why, thank you, Luke. So do you." Percy replied.

"So…now that everyone's here, does anyone want food and drinks?" Pogue asked the group. Everyone said yes, so Pogue asked the group what they wanted, then ordered it in at the bar. Mostly everyone got burgers with fries except Tyler and Percy, who felt like having wraps. Once everyone got their orders and began to eat, Pogue began to stare strangely at Percy. The rest of the group gradually began to notice what Percy was doing as well, and also began to stare at him.

When Percy looked up from his tuna wrap, he finally noticed everyone at the table staring at him with looks of surprise and disgust on their faces. Percy looked at all of them in confusion. "What?" He asked. Percy had just finished putting mustard on his tuna wrap. The guys continued to stare at Percy until one of them chose to speak.

"Why did you put mustard on a tuna wrap?" Caleb asked him.

Percy shrugged while shifting his eyes over all of them. "I don't know…just felt like it needed some." He replied like it wasn't anything different.

"…You do know that's nasty, right?" Commented Pogue while scrunching his nose.

"Maybe to you." Percy replied before taking a bite, and to their surprise, looking satisfied with the taste the unusual mix created. After that, they all continued eating their late lunch. Once they all finished, they began talking for a bit, then Annabeth and Grover finally arrived and joined the group at the table. Sarah and Kate were there as well and spotted the group, so they came over and joined the group in conversation.

"I am so glad that it's almost winter break!" Kate announced happily.

Everyone turned their attention on her. "Yeah, no kidding. We need a break from all the school work." Reid agreed.

"Is anyone doing anything other than spending time with family over the break?" Grover asked the group. Kate and Sarah shared a look, then Sarah chose to speak.

"Well, Kate and I along with our families are going on a trip to New Hampshire to go skiing."

"Wow, really? That sounds like fun." Annabeth said, sounding interested.

Kate and Sarah noticed how interested Annabeth sounded about the trip. They shared a look and both silently came to a conclusion. "You know…you should come along. We can have some girl time." Kate decided, which made Annabeth break out in a smile.

"Really?" Annabeth said surprised, not expecting that at all.

"Yeah, it'd be great to get to know you better. What better way than to go on a girl trip." Sarah stated with a smile.

"Thanks, guys! When are we going and how long will we be gone?" Annabeth asked them excitedly.

"We'll be leaving after Christmas, and we will be staying for five days. We'll be staying and skiing on Black Mountain." Said Kate.

"We'll be back on new years eve." Sarah added.

Annabeth nodded, then looked over at her boyfriend. "You'll be alright without me for a few days, won't you?"

Pogue smiled. "As long as you call every so often, then yeah, I'll be fine." Pogue leaned over and kissed her briefly while locking their hands together.

"I definitely will." She said when the kiss ended. No one else was doing anything special over winter break apart from visiting with family, so they moved on in topic.

"So…baby boy, how does it feel to finally ascend?" Reid asked Tyler. He had ascended just the other day.

Tyler smiled. "Feels great! I feel more secure now that I'm stronger." They all talked more about ascension and graduation, then they all decided to split and enjoy the bar's activities.

Caleb and Tyler went over to play foosball with Grover and Luke watching, and decided to play up against whoever won.

Pogue, Annabeth, Kate, and Sarah all chose to play each other at pool, Pogue and Annabeth against Kate and Sarah. Percy had to go to the bathroom and Reid decided to follow. When Percy came out of the stall, Reid was standing there.

"Oh, hey, didn't know you followed me." Percy said while walking over to the sink to wash his hands. Reid came up from behind and wrapped his arms around Percy's waist, pressing him firmly to his strong, lean chest possessively, resting his head in the crook of his neck and burying his face deep within the space, kissing it as Percy dried his hands with paper towels. Percy welcomed the action happily.

"Of course I followed you. How can I not with what happened the last time I left you alone in here," He muttered before Percy threw away the damp paper towel in the trash. Percy remembered what happened that day, although, he wished he didn't.

~ ~ Flashback~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was the middle of last month. All four sons along with Percy were hanging out at Nicky's while Annabeth, Grover, and Luke went to hang out in the courtyard back at Spenser. Percy had announced that he had to go to the bathroom and would be back. Reid stayed behind with the guys at the pool table and waited for him to be back. Reid knew something wasn't right when thirteen minutes had passed and still Percy hadn't come out, so Reid told the guys that he was going to go check on him, and when Reid entered the bathroom and rounded the corner to the stalls, his light blue eyes turned sharp and deadly at what he saw.

A dark brown haired guy with lightly tanned skin and good sized muscles who looked to be twenty was pinning Percy to the far wall between the sinks and stalls. The guy was pressed against Percy like a second skin and had his face in Percy's neck, whispering in his ear in what seemed like a seductive manner. The sick bastard even pressed his lower half against Percy's, who had his eyes shut tight and had some tears coming down his face for being unable to break free because of the guys strength. He was also unable to call water to his aid because of fear of breaking the pipes and sinks of the bar, which will be unexplainable. If Reid could, his eyes would have been black with rage then.

In three seconds Reid's eyes flashed black briefly to make him stronger then he charged at the man and punched him in the side, hard enough to break a few ribs, which resulted in the man flying into the stalls to the right. Once Percy registered what happened, he ran to Reid and buried his face in his black shirt, finally feeling relieved and safe. Reid whispered comforting words to help him calm down, and then carried him bridle-like out of the bathroom.

~ ~End Flashback~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"I made a promise to myself that day. I promised to never leave you alone when you're out in the open around people I don't trust. And I'll keep to it to keep you safe." Reid continued to mumble in Percy's neck. Percy turned in Reid's hold, then leaned up and kissed him with a grateful smile.

"Thank you, protector." Percy said softly against Reid's lips.

"My pleasure, my love." Reid whispered back and gave him one last kiss before exiting the bathroom.

* * *

Once Reid and Percy came back home that afternoon, Percy's mom was still gone, so they had the house to themselves. Reid offered to put Percy's coat away with his own, so he turned to the right from the fountain to the extra closet, putting their coats away. When Reid closed the closet door and turned around, he was pushed against the door and met with frantic, soft lips. Percy was kissing him so hungrily and filled with such lust and passion so suddenly that it took Reid off guard for a few seconds, but he snapped out of it quick and responded with the same amount of hunger, lust, and passion while reversing their positions, now having Percy pinned to the door. When they ended the frantic, hungry kisses to regain some air, Reid teleported them to their bedroom and appeared on their bed, and started shedding clothes rapidly, then met lips again accompanied with roaming hands. Reid was on top of him, licking all over his body like one would with candy.

This wasn't the first time Percy has sexually attacked him. He's done it a few times through the past two months. For a while he's fine, then all of a sudden it's like a sexual damn has broken and Percy just jumps him. But hey, Reid's not complaining. He loves this side of Percy. An hour later, they're snuggled up together under the sheets just relaxing.

"…So…" Reid began with a smile. "…Not that I'm complaining here but….where on earth did that come from all of a sudden?" Reid curiously asked.

Percy's face was pressed against Reid's chest, wanting to hide from the question, but knew there was no avoiding it. "To be honest…I have no clue. One minute I'm just happily sitting in your car then all of a sudden…I just…had this…this strong need for you. I held it back as best as I could through the drive and when we walked in the house…but it just kind' a leaped out when we found out mom wasn't back yet, making us alone together. I just don't really know where it came from. It's weird. It just sort'a hit me…like a spell or something." Percy tried to explain.

"Hmmm…that is strange. I like it-don't get me wrong! But it is strange for you. You use to not have that happen. In fact, it started in October. It happened twice in October, three times in November, and now once in December,"

Percy remembers all of that. He still doesn't know how it happens, it just….happens.

"Now that I think about it," Reid continued in deep thought. "Ever since October started you've been oddly fatigued some days, going to the bathroom a lot, having sexual urges more frequently than usual…and…and now you've just recently been eating more quantities…and had strange cravings, and even had nausea which caused you to throw up…all after…," Reid's eyes widened a little. "…The day we had sex…" By this point Reid was in disbelief and amazement at his conclusion.

Percy didn't seem to quite understand what Reid was implying, but he did figure out that something unusual was happening to him when Reid made a mental timeline of his strange behavior.

"…From what I remember from all the school years is that… all of those sign mean that…that their…pregnant," Now that made Percy lift his face from Reid's chest and look up at him in shock and disbelief. Reid was looking down at Percy when Percy looked up. Reid showed hesitant happiness and surprise. "Baby…are you…?" Reid said. He remembered that detail on the Four Stages of Black, and that one of them was impregnating, but….Reid didn't know that he did that already.

"One of the Four Stages of Black…it already activated? When?" Percy asked.

"It had to of been sometime in October. That's when your symptoms began to start. Percy, are you really p-pregnant?" Reid stuttered out.

Percy stared up at him with uncertainty. "I-I…I don't know. Me pregnant…. a baby….our baby…" Percy tested the words out and thought about what they meant and what it meant for Reid. He then began to like the results the more he thought about it and slowly began to grin. "Oh, Reid! A baby! A real baby made by you and me…I want it. I want that. I want us to raise a beautiful thing like that, that we created." He said happily and filled with excitement.

Reid began to gradually channel the same thing. "Really? You want to? You want to be parents?"

Percy nodded. Reid grinned at him. "Ok! Let's go by the store and get a pregnancy test then."

"Ok!" Percy replied happily.

As they got ready for the store, Reid could not believe what was about to happen. / Wow….me…a father. I never would have thought.\

* * *

End chap. 2


	13. Surprises, Surprises

Magic in These Waters

Series Two

A Percy Jackson/Covenant crossover

Chapter 3: Surprises, Surprises

Reid was patiently waiting outside of his and Percy's bathroom waiting for Percy to come out with the results of the test. /It has to be positive. It just has to. There's no way that it would be negative. Not with all those symptoms.\ He thought before Percy opened the door and stepped out with the test in his hand, still looking down at it. Reid stepped over to him with hopeful eyes. "…Well?" Reid asked. Percy looked up from the test to Reid then he lifted the test up in front of him at eye level with a smile.

"Positive!" Percy happily stated.

Reid broke out into a smile and embraced Percy tightly, Percy embracing him just as tight. "Oh, Percy! That's wonderful!" They hugged each other for a few more seconds before separating, big grins on both their faces. "I can't wait to tell everyone. They are going to be so surprised."

"Yeah, neither can I. I can't believe this is actually happening!" Percy said excitedly.

Reid smiled. "We should get an ultra-sound to check up on the little one, and make sure it's ok."

Percy nodded. "Yeah, definitely," Percy lifted his wrist and looked down at his watch. "It's 6:30, so we should be able to do it today….but…" Percy paused.

Reid gazed at Percy in confusion. "But? But what?"

"We can't go to a mortal doctor. They think we're mortal. Mortal males can't get pregnant. They'll think we're crazy." Percy reminded.

Realization dawned on Reid's face at this. "Oh, yeah…right. So….what do we do?" He asked at a loss.

"I don't-" Percy cut himself off and paused for a few seconds, looking to be deep in thought. Then his face brightened with the beginnings of an idea. "Ah-wait! I think I know who can help us." He said as he reached in his pocket for his cell phone with a look of determination.

Reid looked hopeful once again. "Really? Who?"

Percy just got done dialing a number when he answered. "Chiron."

* * *

~At Camp Half-Blood~

Chiron entered his cabin after a good run in his true form, now in his wheelchair, and was now about to look over some things when his cell phone rang. "Chiron speaking." He spoke into the phone.

"Chiron, its Percy." Percy spoke on the other end.

Chiron looked pleased to hear from the Poseidon child. "Ah, Percy, nice to hear from you, how is life down there with that witch of yours?"

"It's fantastic. So fantastic, in fact, that I have news," Chiron looked curious as to what Percy had to tell him. "…I'm pregnant !" Percy happily stated.

Now, this took Chiron by surprise. His eyes held confusion. "What? But, Percy, you're a-" Chiron got cut off by Percy.

"I know. It turns out that Reid and his friends have a special ability that allows them to have children without the need of a woman incase their kind is at risk of extinction, which they are, but it doesn't work with mortal men, which is why it worked with me," Chiron understood now, and was happy for them. "Anyway, the reason for my call is that we need a place where someone can do an ultra-sound for us. Do you know of anyone that treats non-mortals?"

Chiron thought. "Hmmm…," Then he smiled. "Ah, yes, I think I know just the place."

Percy sounded relieved when he spoke. "Oh, really ?" Chiron then gave him the address. "Thank you so much, Chiron!"

Chiron smiled. "Not a problem, my boy. I will call and tell her you're coming."

"Alright, thanks. Say hi to the others at camp for me."

"Will do," They then ended the call. After hanging up, he began to dial another number then put the phone to his ear.

"Yes, this is Mr. Brooner. Send me to doctor Kat, please," There was a moment of pause then he began to speak again. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Kat…..I'm doing well. And yourself ?….Good. I have a patient for you this afternoon."

* * *

Percy and Reid arrived at a hospital in New York with the help of Reid's teleportation ability, entered the waiting room, and walked up to the front desk to check in. Once they checked in, they waited for Percy's name to be called, which took about eight minutes. They both walked into a doctor's room lead by a nurse, who told them that the doctor will be with them shortly then left the couple alone. Percy was sitting on top of the cushioned examination table with Reid standing next to him, holding his hands and softly speaking words of encouragement to his nervous boyfriend.

The doctor walked in a couple minutes later with a clipboard in hand and a warm smile on her face. "Good afternoon. And you must be Percy." Kat said while looking at the boy sitting on the examination table, who smiled.

"Yes, and this is my boyfriend Reid." Replied Percy.

"Nice to meet both of you. I'm doctor Kat, and I will be your doctor through the needed procedure, Percy," She looked at both of them curiously. "Now, what is the needed procedure that needs to be done?"

"Well, um, we were wanting to do an ultra-sound." Said Percy.

Kat's face brightened. "Oh! Well, how wonderful. I'll go get the machine, then," She walked to the back of the room to open a closet, and wheeled out the machine, positioning it on the opposite side that Percy and Reid were on. She then got a jell-like substance out. "Lay back and lift your shirt. Now, this will be very cold, so it will surprise you a bit." She said as Percy did what she instructed.

"Ok, I'm ready." Stated Percy, ready for the shocking cold of the jell. He gasped in surprise as it touched his skin. /Wow! She wasn't kidding about the coldness.\ He thought. "Wow! That is cold."

She chuckled as she spread the jell over Percy's stomach and got a wand out. "Now I'm going to run this over your stomach and see where you're at with this little one of yours," She began to run the wand over his stomach while a black picture popped up on the screen on the ultra-sound machine, and she began searching. Reid and Percy were looking at the screen fascinated, waiting for something to show up. A minute later a small oval-shape appeared on the screen. Kat pointed to it. "You see there? That shape is your baby. Right here is its fingers, and there's its toes."

Percy looked at it and covered his mouth with his hand, his other being held tightly by Reid. Percy couldn't believe that small, tiny, precious thing was their baby. He reached out and touched the screen in amazement with a smile and some tears in his eyes. "Reid…."

Reid also got a bit teary eyed, but would never admit it to anyone who called him out on it. "Yes, babe, I know. That's our baby…our beautiful baby." He said with a smile before raising Percy's hand that he held and brought it up to his lips to kiss the back of it affectionately, and keeping it there.

Doctor Kat observed the state of the baby and came up with the conclusion. "From what I can see, Percy, you are two months along, and your baby is healthy as can be. Keep taking good care of yourself, and you'll have nothing to worry about, though, I do recommend staying away from daily labor activities by your fourth month. At that time you need to mostly be relaxing while the baby develops."

"Ok." Percy agreed.

"Are we able to know the gender?" Reid asked doctor Kat.

"Yes, you are. Would you like to know now?"

They both looked at each other than nodded.

Doctor Kat smiled. "Alright, you are having….a boy."

Reid and Percy grinned wide. "Aw, a baby boy. Oh, Reid, we're having a boy!" Percy said excitedly.

"That's fantastic!" Responded Reid.

Doctor Kat smiled at the happy couple after cleaning the gel off and putting away the machine. "I'm glad the results were taken well. It was very nice meeting you both. We shall see each other again soon."

"Ok, thanks doctor Kat." Said Percy as they began to leave.

* * *

When they got home they went to the living room and sat down on their sand colored couch, Percy snuggling up to Reid's side and looking at the scenery they had while Reid got his phone out and dialed his three friends, putting them on four-way with his free hand wrapped around Percy.

"Hey, guys, guess what?" Reid said with some excitement pouring through his voice. They all answered back in curiosity. "My baby's pregnant." He said proudly. The lines were quiet for two seconds until…

"_What__?!"_

"_Oh my god__!"_

"_Seriously__?!"_

Rang through the lines. Reid smiled while lowering his head down to rest on top of Percy's. "Yes, seriously. We went to get an ultra-sound from this doctor that treats non-humans and he's two months along so far. And…it's a boy."

"_Wow, Reid, that's incredible.__"_ Caleb commented with a smile.

"_I'm so happy for you two__."_ Tyler gushed with a giddy smile.

"_Dude, that's amazing__."_ Pogue said impressed.

Reid smiled happily, very satisfied with his friends' responses. "Thanks, guys. We'll keep you posted. And make sure you tell Kate and Sarah. They'll flip if they don't find out first thing….alright…bye." He then hung up and put his phone away with a sigh of content.

"So I'll only be able to go to school one more month?" Percy asked from against his chest.

Reid had both his arms around Percy now, his head still resting on top of his. "Physically, yeah…you can finish online," He suggested. "Your mom can take care of you until I come home from school."

Percy thought about it, and then nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that sounds good. That way I can get my rest while still getting my education."

"Exactly." Reid replied with a smile.

* * *

It was now Christmas, Percy being three months pregnant. They decided to hold the baby shower on Christmas so their family and friends could save money on presents. Their family and friends were all gathered around the tree in the living room exchanging presents. Percy and Reid got many things for their baby; a 24in tall blue stuffed dog, a decoration piece that hangs on the wall which had three big black hoops with a big blue crystal in a drop shape in the middle of the last hoop, a blue blanket with an elephant rattle with the words 'Special baby boy' in black, a blue basket filled with a bib, plastic silverware and dishes, toys, and a bottle which were all blue as well, they got another basket that was filled with blue and black sleep wear, they got a blue bear with the words baby boy in black letters on each foot, another blue blanket with a blue lamb head and arms sticking out the middle of it, a blue and white train and block with a 'B' and balloons with blue and black curly ribbons attached to the top of them stating 'It's a boy' and 'Welcome baby' on them, a white piggy bank in a sitting position with a blue and black crown on its head, a rocking horse, a Peter Rabbit stuffed animal along with a Peter Rabbit mug with blue and white stripes on the handle, a blue picture frame with a small silver train on the top of it, and a set of blue and black booties along with a blue and black hat and a one piece. The last of the presents were being given to them now by Sarah and Kate. Sarah handed over hers first.

"Hope you like them. I searched every shelf for these cuties." Sarah stated with a smile as Percy began opening the box to reveal small creamy blue shoes with sky blue dots scattered all over it with the words 'you are' on one shoe and 'precious' on the other along with blue and black stripped bows on the tongue of them.

Percy's smiled. "Aw, how cute!"

Reid smiled as well. "You are precious," He read from the shoes. "They're great, Sarah, thanks." They set it down with their other gifts while Kate stepped up.

"This is also for your boy. When I saw it, it reminded me of you, Reid. It was way too cute to pass up." Said Kate with a delighted grin.

Reid opened it and laughed, Percy giggling. It was a box that had a black shirt inside that said 'Little rebel' in blue letters along with dippers, socks, and a black and blue stripped hat with a blue star on the fold on the front. "Oh my god! Where did you get this?" Reid asked in a grin.

"At Tops & Bottoms. They had the cutest little baby clothes. Those I think were the most fitting for you guys."

Percy nodded. "They certainly do. I love them."

"I love them, too." Reid agreed.

"Thanks for all the gifts." Said Percy. Everyone smiled.

"No problem, Perc. And thank you for the hoof glitter. I'm glad I can finally style these babies." Grover happily stated. He received gold hoof glitter from Percy, knowing Grover had always wanted to brighten up his dull hooves.

"You're welcome, buddy." Percy replied. After a while of spending time with their friends and family, everyone went home when it hit ten o'clock. Sally walked up to Reid and Percy and gave them each a hug.

"Merry Christmas boys. Thanks for the gifts, I really love them." Sally stated with a smile.

"You're welcome, Sally. You deserved it." Reid said. Percy and Reid got Sally a Ruby necklace with real gold trim and gold chain.

"Good night." She said before turning to the stairs to go up to her bedroom to go to bed.

They both bid her good night and went to their room as well. After they put all their new stuff up in their closet to put in their proper places later they began getting ready for bed, but not before Reid stopped Percy.

"Wait…before you get ready for bed I…I wanted to give you my present."

Percy looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean? You already gave me your present." Earlier that afternoon Reid gave Percy a big crystal blue necklace in the shape of a heart, so Percy was confused as to what Reid was talking about.

"Well, I have another one. I wanted to wait till we were alone to give it to you," He reached into his jacket pocket to pull out a little black box before walking over to Percy and got down on one knee. The air got caught in Percy's throat, eyes widening, his heart suddenly beating faster. Percy was frozen in shock. "Over the three months that I've known you, you've made me the most happiest man alive. You've kept me out of trouble and you showed me that love can happen for anyone…even for someone as stubborn, troublesome, and temperamental as me," Percy began to tear up. "You showed me that showing compassion makes you strong, not weak. You've made my life worth living. And, unlike others, I don't need a year to realize that. Now that I've found you, I'm never letting you go. So…Percy James Jackson…will you marry me?" Reid then opened the box to reveal a blue-topaz Swarovski crystal ring in the shape of a raindrop.

Percy wrapped his arms around Reid's neck. "Yes!" He lightly sobbed. "Yes, I'll marry you!" Reid stood up and they embraced each other affectionately and exchanged a long, deep kiss before separating.

Reid took the ring out of its box and slipped it on Percy's slender ring-finger then brought Percy's hand up and kissed the back of it. "It looks beautiful on you…my gorgeous fiancé." Reid stated making Percy blush. After a few more kisses they snuggled up into bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"He what?!" Grover exclaimed.

The three demi-gods and Satyr were in Percy and Reid's living room sitting on the couch where Percy had just told them he's engaged. Reid and the rest of the witches went out, so it was just Percy and his camp friends for the time being.

"Reid proposed." Percy repeated with an excited smile and held out his hand with the ring.

His friends' eyes widen. "Oh my god!" Annabeth said happily while grabbing his hand to look at the beautiful ring placed on Percy's finger. "It's so beautiful, Percy. It resembles you a lot." She continued before releasing his hand. Percy smiled as he admired his engagement ring.

"He had to of proposed last night, am I right? Otherwise, you would've told us when we were here yesterday." Luke stated.

"Yeah, he did."

"So when's the wedding?" Grover asked.

"We're unsure of that right now, but as soon as we plan it I'll tell you."

Grover sighed. "Gosh…I still can't believe you're getting married! I'll be your best man, right?"

Percy laughed. "Yes, Grover, you and Luke will be my best man, and Annabeth will be my maid of honor."

Annabeth smiled. "Thanks." They all then hugged Percy in a tight hug.

* * *

End chap. 3


	14. Parenthood

Magic in These Waters

Series Two

A Percy Jackson/Covenant crossover

Chapter 4: Parenthood

Last day of December, 2006, mid-night, New Years

Everyone began to count down.

_Ten!_

_Nine!_

_Eight!_

Friends and Family were gathered in Percy and Reid's living room watching the count down on T.V.

_Seven!_

_Six!_

_Five!_

Reid kissed Percy's cheek, who was cuddled up to his side.

_Four!_

_Three!_

_Two!_

_One!_

Everyone in Reid and Percy's living room all erupted in cheers and shot off ribbons and blew into noise makers.

Reid nuzzled Percy, who nuzzled back. "Happy New Year, babe." Reid said softly in his ear.

Percy smiled. "Happy New Year." He replied before giving Reid a kiss.

Reid smiled down at Percy's stomach and slid his hand down to rest over it then leaned his head down to lay a kiss to it. "Happy New Year to you, too, baby boy."

March, 2007, Crane Beach, six months pregnant

Reid and Percy are in their swim trunks laying under an umbrella by the beach relaxing when Reid heard the sound of continuous running water. He kept his eyes closed and just brushed the strange noise off, but it kept going and didn't stop until a few seconds passed. Now that was too strange, so Reid opened his eyes and lifted his head a bit to see a man standing three feet from them. Reid arched a brow in confusion.

"Need something?" Reid asked in annoyance rather rudely.

"So you are Reid." The man stated calmly, completely unaffected by his rudeness.

As soon as the man uttered those words Percy's eyes opened. He recognized that voice. He looked up, and yes, it really was him. "Dad." Percy stated happily, sitting up with a grin.

Reid also sat up and looked over at Percy in surprise. "Dad?" Reid repeated then looked back up to the man, and then back at Percy. "Wait, if this is your dad then…that means…." Reid looked back over at the man and looked up at him slowly, his eyes widening. "…Oh…My…God…you're…y-you're Poseidon!"

Poseidon smiled down at the young witch. "Correct." He answered before Percy stood up and gave him a hug.

"Dad, I'm so glad to see you."

"Me, too, son," They separated while Reid stood up to stand by Percy.

"It's nice to finally meet the boy that's going to marry my son." Poseidon stated while looking at Reid.

Reid looked surprised that the god of the sea was talking to him. "Y-you know?"

"Yes, I've been watching you two."

"Like that ain't creepy." Reid muttered. Percy elbowed him in the side.

"What brings you here, dad?" Percy asked curiously.

"To let you two know in person that I approve and you have my blessing." Poseidon replied.

Reid was surprised by this. "Really?" He asked relieved.

Poseidon nodded. "Yes, of course," He said happily. "I'm quite humbled that my son is marrying someone he's strongly in love with, and a witch at that. That's even better."

That caught Reid off guard. "W-what?" He never thought Poseidon knew what he was.

"Yes, I know that, too, and I have no problem with it. I'm quite glad about it, actually. With how much danger Percy often gets in? He's going to need someone to protect him through it all, who better than a witch?" He said proudly.

Reid and Percy were pleasantly surprised. "Wow..." Percy stated with a smile. "Thanks, dad." Percy gave his father another hug in gratitude.

"Yeah, thanks a lot. I promise to protect Percy with my life." Reid stated happily.

"I have no doubt you won't. Well, I better get going. The gods need me back home."

"Kay, see ya around, dad. Love you."

"Bye!"

"Love you, too, son. Bye Reid, It was nice meeting you."

"You, too, Poseidon."

Poseidon then disappeared in to water leaving Percy and Reid with happiness, closure, and each other.

* * *

March, 2007, Percy and Reid's bedroom, six months pregnant

It was one in the morning. Reid was in deep sleep while Percy was still up, his back against the headboard and the blankets being up to his hips just staring at his semi-flat stomach. Then his stomach moved. Percy's face lit up and he immediately began to wake Reid.

"Reid! Reid, wake up, wake up!" Percy said excitedly.

Reid was so tired he just rolled over, grunted and put his hand on Percy's stomach, and before he went back to sleep he grunted out a barely audible 'That's great, babe.' Percy grinned and put his hand over Reid's and went to sleep himself.

* * *

July 4, 2007, due month

It was a nice day out, so Percy and Reid were spending it on their porch swing cuddling when Percy's eyes opened then widened.

"Reid…I think it's time."

Reid looked over at him with excitement and surprise. "…No way…on Independence Day? Tha-that's awesome!"

Percy grinned. "Yeah! Let's go call Kat, tell her we're on our way." Reid then got him in his mustang and headed towards the hospital that Kat worked in.

* * *

Same day, five hours later

The room was filled with the sound of an infant's cry.

Percy panted where he laid with Reid standing by his side holding his hand, their heads rested against each other. Earlier, Reid had assisted Percy with the delivery in a way only a witch could. And boy, was Percy thankful for it.

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~

_Reid watched as Percy whimpered from the pain of delivery, tears leaking from his eyes, their hands linked together. Percy's grip was as strong as a Boa Constrictor around Reid's hand. Reid was almost in tears himself just watching his beloved in so much pain. Then he got an idea. He leaned down to rest his forehead against the side of Percy's head and spoke softly in his ear._

"_Shhh, baby, I can take all the pain away. I'll get rid of all of it now, ok?" _

_Percy loved the sound of that. He opened his eyes to see Reid place his free hand over the lower part of his stomach and then, just like he said, all the pain vanished. Percy let out a long, relieved sigh, his grip loosening around Reid's hand and his body relaxed enough to deliver their baby without the pain of it. Percy turned his head and kissed Reid then rested his forehead against his as he continued with the delivery._

~~~~~End of flashback~~~~~

Kat handed Percy their baby boy after cleaning him up. Their baby was wrapped in a blue blanket, he had Reid's blonde hair, Percy's green eyes and light honey tanned skin. He was beautiful.

"Oh, Reid, he has your blonde hair. He's so beautiful." He said softly with his head resting on Reid's shoulder.

Reid was grinning big sitting next to Percy on his hospital bed. "He took after your eyes and skin. God, I can't believe we made this," Reid leaned down and kissed Percy. "I love you."

Percy smiled. "Love you, too. Our little baby Dillon is finally here."

* * *

End Chap. 4


	15. Life Anew

Magic in These Waters

Series Two

A Percy Jackson/Covenant crossover

Chapter 5: Life Anew

17 years later

Reid and Percy are in their kitchen and were previously preparing for a little snack, but Reid decided otherwise. Reid got them making out against one of the counters, but they got interrupted. A teen boy with short, spikey, ochre blonde hair, green eyes, and honey tanned skin walked in.

"Hey, Dad, Daddy, is it ok if-" Dillon rounded the corner and saw his parents heavily making out. "-Awe, Guys! Seriously?! Where I eat?!" He said exasperated.

Reid and Percy slowly separated with smiles. "You'll live." Percy stated.

"Why can't you do that when it's just you two here?" Dillon asked. Dillon Garwin is a charming seventeen year old boy who is down-to-earth, playful and fun. He is very smart, wise, and is quite calm and relaxed even when under pressure or stress, which makes him a phenomenal leader and the first to turn to when looking for help or comfort. He pays close attention to his and other people's emotions and likes to care for and help others. His friends and all who know him label him as 'The Sensible One' for his sense in making good choices in life.

Dillon's personality mostly branched from Percy, but there are some of Reid's qualities in him. Dillon acts the most like Reid when he is being playful and devious.

"Now, that you have to blame your father for." Percy smirked over at Reid.

Reid, as always, didn't look guilty and just shrugged his shoulders casually. "Hey, I can't help that. Your daddy is just too edible not to eat when I see'em." He stated while giving Percy the up-down.

"Ok! Ok! I get it! As I was saying, is it ok if I go meet the guys at the park?"

"Sorry, sweetie, yes, you can, just be back before dinner." Percy replied.

"Will!" Dillon said over his shoulder as he walked towards the door and left for the park.

Percy and Reid sighed comfortably. "They grow up too fast." Percy stated wistfully.

"They do." Reid replied.

Percy leaned forward and rested his arms on one of the counters, his wedding ring shimmering in the florescent light.

"Gosh, I can't believe how much time has passed, how much things have changed; we're married, in our thirties, we have a beautiful boy who is 17 already, our friends have kids…" Their son, Dillon, is half witch and half god, and has been known as the 'Witch-God'.

Him being the only one of his kind, he happens to be the most powerful out of them all, if being compared individually.

Reid walked up behind Percy and wrapped his arms around his waist while resting his head in the crook of Percy's neck, his ring catching the light as well. "Yeah…isn't it great; our life together."

"Yeah, really great, I couldn't ask for anything better." Percy smiled up at Reid and rested his head against Reid's.

Reid kissed him before speaking again. "Me either."

* * *

Dillon made it to the Ipswich Park and went searching for his friends. After looking around for a minute or two he got out his phone and sent a text to one of his three friends stating he was now here and asked where they were. A minute later Dillon felt someone cover his eyes and heard someone whisper in a familiar, charming voice. "Guess who."

Dillon blushed with a smile. "Nathan." Nathan was the same age as Dillon, but was born a few seconds before him, so Nathan is the oldest; he had short, side-swept, dark brunette hair, honey tanned skin, and green eyes. They've been together as a couple for a week now. Nathan Parry is quick, ingenious, stimulating, alert, outspoken, and is good at reading people. He's fun-loving, humorous, and sarcastic, but can be serious when needed. He's also very sweet, romantic, and kind. Nathan gets most of his personality from his mother, Annabeth, but he also shares a good handful from his father, Pogue. Nathan is overall labeled as 'The Funny One'.

They, as well as their two other friends, grew up together, so Dillon knows everything about him which made Dillon have a humungous crush on Nathan, who is Annabeth and Pogue's son, so Dillon was thrilled when Nathan finally asked him out one night when they were alone watching a comedy show. They were practically inseparable before, but now they are big time.

Nathan chuckled at his blushing boyfriend. "Correct. The other two are in the woods. Let's go seek them, shall we?" Nathan has also had a deep crush on Dillon all throughout their lives, so he was happy to find that Dillon felt the same.

Dillon nodded and they held hands as they walked towards the more woodsy area of the park. When they got deeper into the woods they saw two brunettes – one with tan skin, the other with ivory – kissing passionately.

Nathan smirked and rolled his eyes. "Geez, we leave you two alone for five minutes and already you're sucking face and about to shed clothes." He teased.

Their two brunette childhood friends, Rylee and Rae – Rylee being Tyler and Luke's son and Rae being Caleb and Grover's son – are together as well. Rylee was seventeen as well and had short, dark brunette hair that was side-swept with the tips spiked, had blue eyes, and ivory skin, and is known as 'The Protective One '. Rae was the youngest at sixteen and had short, spikey brunette hair, tan skin, and had brown eyes, and is known as 'The Adorable One'.

Rae stuck his tongue out at Nathan after he and Rylee separated. "Shut it, Nathan, and we were _not_ going to take off our clothes!"

"Really? So you weren't about to let Rylee undo your pants…cause that's what it looked like to me. What do you think Dillon?"

Dillon looked amused. "Yep, you got busted."

Rae blushed. "Ugh! Shut up!"

Everyone except Rae laughed. Rylee put his arm around Rae in comfort and tried to cheer up his little adorable boyfriend, who was pouting at the moment, his eyes looking down at the ground. "Aw, babe, it's ok, it's nothing to worry over….think of it as a positive. You are just too sexy for me to wait till we're in private," A smile grew on Rae's face at his boyfriend's words, which made Rylee and the others smile as well. "There's the Rae I know." Rylee then kissed Rae's lips and pulled him closer to him so that Rae was now firmly against Rylee's side. Rae snuggled in to his side happily.

They then all walked to their favorite spot in the park's woods, which was a good sized field of blue, purple, white, and yellow flowers in the middle of the woods, and in the middle of the field of flowers was a large tree with lots of limbs to climb on. They hung out there for a while until they heard something in the trees surrounding them.

"Do you hear that?" Nathan said softly as his eyes darted around the trees to find the source of the sound. The others began to look at the trees around them as well.

"Yeah, it sounds like….running….like someone's running through the trees." Said Dillon.

"And fast." Rylee stated right after. Then all of a sudden a blast of black energy shot at them out of the trees.

Rae's eyes widened. "Incoming!" He warned before they all dived out of the way of the blast. When they looked up and over to the spot they were just at, they saw a medium sized crater in the ground where the blast hit. Rae let out a relieved sigh. "That was close."

A few seconds later, a woman jumped out of the trees and stood in the middle of the crater she created and glared at the four boys. The woman had shoulder length red hair, porcelain skin, and wore all black, her eyes fully black as well with black veins running out of her hairline and going towards her face. She looked purely wicked, twisted, and evil. "Which one of you is the 'Witch-God'?" She spoke in a low bone chilling snarl that sounded far from human.

Nathan, Rylee, and Rae immediately stepped forward and formed a protective triangle around Dillon. "There's no way in hell you're touching him." Nathan snarled back possessively.

"What do you want with him?" Rylee demanded.

The twisted woman turned her head slowly to her left to meet Rylee's protective blue eyes. A menacing smirk formed slowly on the woman's face. "To make him my puppet and use him to conquer the world."

Dillon had a look of disgust at that. Nathan's, as well as Rylee and Rae's eyes narrowed and went black. "Try it and you're dead." Nathan growled. Nathan was a pretty laid-back guy, but messing with the people he cherishes most? Now, that makes him menacing.

The woman wasn't fazed by the threat and stayed confident. "That would be you, since I'm going to tear your throats out." She revealed long, sharp, ugly fangs along with a hiss as she leaped forward for the boys.

Rylee and Rae dispersed while Nathan took Dillon in his arms and used his powers to jump high in the air to get them away from the crazy demon lady. Now farther to the left of the demon, they all worked on bringing her down. Rae tried throwing an energy ball with electricity coursing through it, but failed seeing as the demon deflected it with a magical force field and bounced it right back at him, resulting in him being stunned and collapsed to the floor. Rylee lost it. His body trembled in anger. He lifted his head up to direct black seething eyes to the demon and let out an animalistic growl.

"You wretch!" He shouted angrily as he lifted his hand and magically lifted her roughly off the ground. He threw his hand to the right which threw the demon hard in to a tree like a ragdoll. Rylee then ran over to his boyfriend and lifted him in to his arms, his head cradled on Rylee's elbow. Rae had his eyes shut tight in pain, his face in a grimace. Rylee looked down at him in worry. "Baby! Baby, are you ok?"

Rae sucked in a breath through his teeth. "Yeah…my muscles sting, but nothing else." Rylee kissed his forehead and placed his hand on Rae's cheek, eyes still black, and began healing him.

Meanwhile, Nathan and Dillon walked quickly over to the demon leaning against the tree trying to recuperate from Rylee's throw. With black eyes, Nathan used his powers to lift the demon up like Rylee did, but kept her suspended in the air while Dillon called water to his hand, and then over the demon to incase her in a bubble of water, drowning her. When they thought it to be long enough, Nathan and Dillon ceased their powers, eyes going back to their natural green, letting the demon woman fall to the floor limply. Dillon walked up to the nearly dead demon and looked down at her. The demon fluttered her eyes open one last time to see blonde hair, honey tanned skinned, and green eyes; the witch-god.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that to catch me. I'm a Garwin, I'm not an easy catch. And tell your buddies that if they come after me again…they'll be dealing with the new covenant." With that, the demon's body crumbled into dust, leaving the demon to become a smoke based entity, and then it disappeared into thin air.

Rylee and Rae – Rae now all healed up – met up with Nathan and Dillon a minute after the victory against the demon and did a comforting group hug and headed back home. After that exhausting battle, there's no way they're staying at the park.

* * *

Back at the Garwin household

"What!?" Reid exclaimed in surprise and concern. "You got attacked?" Reid, Percy, Dillon, and Nathan sat on the couch in the living room. Rylee and Rae went to Rae's house to relax, since Rae got the worst out of the attack.

Percy took Dillon in to his arms in a hug then cupped Dillon's face with his hands and examined him for any injuries. "Oh, baby, are you alright? Did you get hurt? Did they do anything to you?" Percy asked worriedly.

Dillon gently took Percy's hands off his face and gave him a smile and an assured look. "Yes, daddy, I'm fine. The guys are, too. As always, Nathan took very good care of me." He looked to his left at his boyfriend and reached out to hold his hand.

Reid and Percy were pleased with this. "Good, otherwise I would have to kill'em." Reid teased with a playful smile. Percy laughed while Dillon pouted and Nathan looked away from Reid a bit intimidated.

"Daaad!" Dillon whined cutely in annoyance.

Nathan pulled Dillon in to his arms with a smile and nuzzled his nose, and rested their foreheads together. "That will never happen because I'll always protect you." Nathan then kissed Dillon's lips, who smiled into it. God, how did he get so lucky; great parents, great friends, a great boyfriend. What more can a person ask for.

* * *

~END~

That's the official end. Hope you all enjoyed. Leave a review if you did.


End file.
